Sr & Sra Malfoy
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Nenhum casal deve guardar segredos... e mesmo que Virgínia e Draco Malfoy já tenham se separado... nenhum casal deve deixar assuntos inacabados e muito menos um amor inacabado... Draco e Gina... Spoilers Half Blood Prince
1. Notas

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy **

**Sinopse**

Nenhum casal deve guardar segredos... e mesmo que Virgínia e Draco Malfoy já tenham se separado... nenhum casal deve deixar assuntos inacabados...

**N/Rbc: **uma fic longa...eu espero pelo menos...e é uma NC17...minha segunda NC17. Algo de certa forma um pouco leve e bemsutil...

Falando a respeito, o título foi inspirado no filme Sr. e Sra. Smith (acho que muitos ou todos perceberam) mas não segue a história real dele. Tem algumas partes em comum (inclusive do livro, mas acho que não posso ser processada por isso, já que não ganho lucro algum com a fic) e muitas outras criadas... A premissa, basicamente, é a mesma do filme, mas contada de uma forma não fiel...

Vai misturar romance, humor (prevalecendo o humor negro, acho), um pouco de ação... e é algo diferente do que eu fiz até agora... resolvendo mudar um pouco do romance dramático de sempre... e também que a Fic pode parecer um pouco louca de vez em quando...acho que é isso...

**Disclaimer:** não sou adepta a disclaimers mas vamos lá. O Sr. Malfoy não é meu (nem o Sr. Smith, mas tenho planos para que o Sr. Pitt seja). A Sra. Malfoy também não é minha, mas eu apenas gostaria de ser ela em determinadas situações, então acho que não deve contar. Provavelmente eu gostaria que os Malfoy roubassem galeões pra mim, mas a FanFic não tem fins lucrativos... e só para constar, é tudo de J. K. Rowling... Bah!

**E só para constar: a Fic é toda e inteiramente dedicada à Rute e à Kika. Então, meninas, aproveitem! Adoro vocês! Bjinhos... **


	2. Prólogo

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy **

**Prólogo**

A BMW preta surgiu veloz nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole, e fez uma curva particularmente perigosa para pegar a estreita estrada de terra que levava àquela precária estrutura torta conhecida como A Toca.

Quem estivesse vendo aquela cena de longe, do carro seguindo com rapidez em direção à Toca, pensaria que não daria tempo de qualquer um parar e impedir uma iminente colisão. Mas mudaria de opinião um segundo depois quando visse a meticulosa guinada do carro, que parou convenientemente ao lado de outro automóvel, um Ford Anglia amarelo.

A porta da BMW se abriu silenciosamente e uma mulher saiu do carro. Era visivelmente bela e elegante. Os cabelos ruivos, àquela hora da noite, eram ofuscados, mas os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam como fogo. As belas curvas eram evidenciadas pelo vestido justo e decotado, longo, com uma ousada abertura lateral. O salto que ela usava era bem alto e fino e muitos se perguntariam como ela era capaz de andar sobre eles. Andava elegantemente, aliás.

Ela apanhou algo na bolsa, um estojo de maquiagem, e retocou o batom e a sombra, com a ajuda de um espelho iluminado à sua frente. Guardou o estojo e fechou a bolsa, alinhou o vestido e colocou um sobretudo por cima. Planejou fechar o carro e seguir para a casa, mas lembrou-se de algo muito importante a se fazer antes.

"Varinha de fogo e calibre 18 no porta luvas.- ela tirou uma varinha preta e um revólver de algum lugar do sobretudo ou do vestido e colocou-os no porta luvas do carro- Flecha, adaga e Sig Sauer no bolso da porta- apanhou um flecha brilhante, uma adaga, e uma pequena e delicada arma branca e reluzente, aparentemente camufladas sobre o vestido e colocou num compartimento quase invisível da porta do carro- faca de pequeno corte, médio corte, fatal e canivete debaixo do banco... e... Oh droga!- ela retirou os objetos cortantes da perna, provavelmente amarrados a uma fita e percebeu que sua meia, fina e quase imperceptível, estava rasgada- onde foi que eu consegui rasgar isso?- ela parou por um instante e sorriu ao ver o pequeno corte próximo à abertura da meia- Certo, eu admito, ele era aceitável com aquela faca...- e riu consigo mesma- Oh, claro!- ela, então, apanhou, por entre o decote do seu vestido, um punhal, reluzente e cravado com uma única pedra vermelha- eu quase me ia esquecendo de você, querido.- com um aceno de varinha ela abriu uma tampa no volante e colocou o punhal num lugar especialmente feito para ele- Ok, sem armas!"

Ela ativou o alarme do carro e deslizou até a porta da casa. Bateu cinco vezes, num toque distinto, que ela pensava, todos reconheceriam como sendo de um Weasley.

"Quem é?- ela reconheceu a voz como sendo de Rony."

"Rony, por favor, abra, sou eu."

A porta se abriu lentamente e Rony apareceu atrás dela. Ele olhou atentamente para a mulher à sua frente. Era alguns muitos centímetros mais alto que ele, mas então ele reparou no salto. Porém, não antes de reparar no vestido, nas curvas, no decote, na beleza genuína e selvagem da mulher ruiva à sua frente. Era bela e sensual, sem parecer vulgar.

"A propósito- ele começou- eu quem?- ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele, a seguir passando por ele e indo em direção à sala."

"Gina Weasley.- ela falou, parando à porta da sala e observando todos os Weasleys que conversavam alegremente."

Rony aparentemente parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Sua face ficou rubra e suas orelhas se confundiam com os seus cabelos.

"Gina?- Rony falou- Você não pode ser a Gina... digo, você pode ser a Gina, mas não a nossa Gina...- ela sorriu para o irmão e percebeu que nenhum dos outros Weasleys realmente notara a sua chegada, já que estava todos entretidos com uma apresentação de fogos dos gêmeos que imitavam pessoas."

"Oh, Hoot Ron Wobble... claro que eu sou, ou não saberia que você odeia esse apelido desde que tinha sete anos.- Rony deixou seu queixo cair quando Gina virou-se novamente para a sala e dirigiu-se até o sofá mais próximo e desocupado- Céus, estes saltos estão mesmo me matando.- ela mencionou, retirando o salto e chamando a atenção de todos da sala- Olá, Família Weasley, estou de volta."

Aparentemente o tempo parou, e a única pessoa que ainda movia algum músculo ou apresentava alguma expressão no rosto diferente de 'surpresa' era Gina. Ela viu até mesmo os fogos de Fred e Jorge olharem para ela, repetindo as expressões das pessoas que estavam imitando. Carlinhos parou com a taça de vinho a meio caminho da boca e nem mesmo piscava. Harry e Hermione estavam com a boca aberta e o queixo caído, com expressões muito vagas no rosto. O Sr. Weasley parou com o muffin a meio caminho da boca e nem viu quando metade dele caiu e sujou seu sapato e sua calça. A Sra. Weasley ainda carregava uma bandeja à frente do corpo e olhava para a filha com um misto de surpresa e alegria.

E só quando a Sra. Weasley deixou a bandeja cair e ela atingiu o chão com um estrondo metálico que o tempo pareceu voltar a correr. Fred e Jorge tentaram soltar fogos com aparência de pessoas, mas não conseguiram. Carlinhos soltou sua taça, que se espatifou em milhares de pedacinhos, o muffin do Sr. Weasley terminou de cair e sujar a calça do homem. Harry e Hermione fecharam suas bocas e colocaram expressões surpresas no rosto.

"GININHA!- a Sra. Weasley gritou, fazendo com que todos fossem em direção a Gina e dessem um longo e coletivo abraço nela."

"Calminha, família, eu terei muito tempo para explicar tudo a vocês."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc:** por enquanto, só o prólogo...em breve eu coloco mais...o início não é nada revelador, gosto mais dos capítulos à frente! E desde já, **Kika**, parabéns moça! 8 horas ou 12 horas adiantada, que seja!

E quanto ao apelido do Ron, **Hoot Ron Wobble**, seria algo como **Ron Buzinador Vacilante**, fazendo referência ao fato de ele ser esquentado de vez em quando e meio atrapalhado também, desengonçado...algo do tipo. Preferi deixar em inglês, mais bonitinho...


	3. Negócios

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy **

**Capítulo UM **

**Negócios**

Estar novamente em casa era um alívio. A sensação era boa e, só então, estando ali, no meio de toda a sua família bagunçada e barulhenta, é que ela percebia o quanto sentira falta deles durante os últimos cinco (quase seis) anos que passara sem visitá-la.

E mesmo estando em Londres durante os últimos sete meses, não pudera visitar sua família, ou estragaria seus planos.

Sentir novamente a maciez da sua cama e se embrulhar com os cobertores feitos especialmente pela sua mãe também era algo que contava muito para tornar tudo mais agradável.

Ela já estava deitada na cama há algum tempo, mas nem por isso pensava em dormir. Nem mesmo tirara o vestido com que chegara. Ao contrário, ela lembrara-se de como era bom ficar de costas na cama, olhando para as estrelas enfeitiçadas no teto do quarto, formando constelações que, hoje, ela sabia os nomes.

A porta se abriu quase que silenciosamente, e ela só percebeu que alguém entrara quando viu uma cama sendo arrastada para dentro do seu quarto e sendo posta ao lado da sua cama.

"Mione vai dormir aqui.- era Harry, que falava de um jeito quase tímido- Eu estava dormindo aqui, já que todos os outros quartos estão ocupados e Rony conseguiu permissão legal para dormir com a Mione no quarto dele. Espero que não se importe."

Gina olhou Harry de cima a baixo. Ele estava realmente lindo. Mais do que o que ela se lembrava. Aparentemente estava com um ar mais sério e o rosto mais maduro. O cabelo caindo livre sobre os olhos e barba por fazer também ajudavam muito no charme peculiar e...selvagem. Era sedutor. Os olhos verdes estavam muito mais ressaltados agora que ele não usava mais óculos, e o físico bem feito estava mais evidente sob as roupas.

"Eu não me importo.- ela disse, tentando não parecer casual demais- Aliás,- uma idéia absurda passou pela sua cabeça e ela logo tratou de afastá-la- bem, deixa pra lá.- ele sorriu."

"Você mudou muito, Gina, mas acho que muitos já te disseram isso."

"Mudei? Mudei como?"

"Ficou mais bonita, muito mais, devo observar.- ela sorriu a meio fio- Está mais mulher.- e depois sorriu mais ainda."

"E você, se me permite comentar, está mais homem.- falou, com tom de gozação, e ele sorriu."

E então, sem que nenhum dos dois pedisse permissão, sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta do que estavam fazendo, beijaram-se. Era um modo lascivo e ousado de beijo. As línguas se engalfinhavam, e este era um modo de se sentir completamente o gosto que cada um tinha, e de ascender algo dentro dos dois que exigia mais de cada um. Minutos depois Harry se afastou e fitou os olhos de Gina.

"Senti sua falta.- ele sussurrou, levantou-se e saiu do quarto dela."

Gina sorriu consigo mesma, quase satisfeita. Ou nenhum pouco satisfeita com aquilo, mas teria algum tempo até lá.

Hermione chegou alguns minutos depois, iniciou uma conversa com Gina mas, assim que deitou na cama, acabou dormindo. Gina continuou parada em sua cama por muito tempo, antes de se decidir por voltar a sua mala ao tamanho normal, trocar de roupa e apanhar uma pasta preta.

Abriu-a com cuidado sobre a sua cama, espalhando vários papéis. Em todos eles havia uma foto e uma ficha completa, além de um objetivo e um espaço intitulado 'Resultado'. Nesses espaços, em várias folhas, estava escrito, em letra caprichada, o termo 'Executado', no sentido literal da palavra.

Havia fotos de homens e mulheres, a maioria era jovem e Gina conhecia ou de Hogwarts ou de algum lugar que estivera durante dois anos depois de Hogwarts. Ela apanhou um dos papéis e suspirou, observando a foto de um rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos azuis chamado Colin Creevey, e de outro, muito parecido com ele, chamado Dennis Creevey, e em nenhum dos dois havia o termo 'Executado'.

Passou vários papéis, a maioria deles estavam executados, e os que não estavam, eram parte do motivo de ela estar novamente em casa. Por último, apanhou dois papéis, que se diferenciavam dos outros por serem negros e terem escrito, em vermelho, a palavra 'Importante'. Não estavam executados.

Ela olhou atentamente para as duas fotos. Ambas representavam homens muito belos e atraentes. E também muito diferentes. Um deles era moreno, olhos verdes e lábios convidativos que ela acabara de beijar. O outro era loiro, olhos cinzas, uma expressão genuína e sedutora no rosto, um charme que nenhum outro homem teria igual e um sorriso fino, era o homem com quem ela esteve casada durante cinco anos.

"Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.- bem embaixo, escrito em letras quase garrafais, como se fosse algo muito importante, e para Gina certamente era, havia o valor, idêntico nos dois papéis- 1 bilhão. É, Gina, você está bilionária!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ela esgueirou-se pelo beco escuro, tomando o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho. Escondeu-se atrás de uma das enormes latas de lixo, ativou o feitiço de visão noturna em seus olhos, melhorou sua audição, também com magia, e observou atentamente a cena à frente.

"Qual é o plano agora, Kyle?"

"Capturar a Sra. Malfoy, para que Draco venha atrás dela. Só assim nós o apanharemos, aquela mulher é a única fraqueza dele."

_"Amadores"- ela pensou, rindo sozinha. _

"E você tem idéia de como vamos pegá-la?"

"Andei observando os atos dela. Toda Segunda ela passa duas horas no orfanato do centro, de duas às quatro da tarde. Vai para casa e não sai mais. O resto da semana ela vai para o escritório pela manhã, no centro de Londres, sai à tarde para o escritório do marido, onde fica durante uma hora e meia, sai com o segurança e vai até o Caffe Colonial. Passa meia hora lá, depois dá uma volta pelo parque Central, onde fica durante umas duas horas. A seguir ela vai pra casa e, às vezes, sai de noite com o marido. Geralmente aos sábados passa o dia nos jardins da casa na companhia de Draco e os dois saem à noite, ou para dançar ou jantar, às vezes os dois, e voltam ao amanhecer. No Domingo vão para o parque de esportes pela tarde, onde ficam até anoitecer, passam numa lanchonete perto de casa, comem alguma coisa e voltam para a comodidade do lar, de onde não saem mais."

_"Que patético"- ela teve vontade de gargalhar- "eles decoraram a minha rotina do mês de janeiro...não vai adiantar nada se amanhã começa fevereiro e minha rotina vai mudar totalmente. O que esses comensais esquecidos acham? Que eu vou para sempre fazer a mesma coisa todos os dias? Que burros!"- ela pareceu decepcionada. _

"Certo. E para quando pretende pegar a Sra. Malfoy?"

"Próxima Segunda feira, enquanto ela estiver no orfanato. Nós despistamos o segurança e pegamos a mulher. Depois contatamos Draco Malfoy."

Virgínia apanhou a pequena Sig Sauer, a arma branca reluzente, do tamanho da palma da sua mão e, sem dúvidas, a que ela mais gostava, e apontou para o outro comensal, o que não se identificara por qualquer nome. Apertou o gatilho e o raio saiu silencioso em direção ao homem, que caiu imediatamente no chão. Kyle olhou para o beco e apanhou o que também parecia uma arma, mas pelo tamanho, Gina identificou como sendo uma precária e obsoleta arma de fogo.

"Vocês são deprimentes.- ela falou, com a voz firme- E você é ainda mais deprimente que os outros, Sr. Kyle. O que a sua família vai falar quando descobrirem sobre os seus serviços escusos?"

"Quem é você? É melhor se identificar ou eu vou atirar.- Gina aproximou-se e saiu das sombras. O homem pareceu abismado com a beleza e sensualidade da mulher ruiva de roupas pretas e coladas que se mostrara tão perigosamente para ele- Você é...Virgínia..."

"Malfoy, sim. Virgínia Malfoy. Mas me chame de Sra. Malfoy.- ela falou, antes de apertar o gatilho da Sig Sauer e derrubar o homem."

Em seguida, assobiou alto e, segundos depois, uma coruja negra pousou no seu ombro. Ela apanhou o papel preso à pata da coruja, escreveu um bilhete rápido e amarrou-o novamente.

"Leve-a ao Centro de Inteligência, Couleuvre.- a coruja voou e desapareceu no céu negro- Agora vocês dois...nada de entrarem no meu carro...nada de Aurores, muito arriscado para a minha situação...que tal ficarem desaparecidos durante algum tempo?"

Saiu do beco e avistou a sua BMW preta parada escondida um pouco na sombra de um dos prédios. Entrou e rumou para a Mansão Rubro Malfoy.

Ela entrou no quarto silenciosamente, para não acordar o marido, mas aparentemente não teve muito êxito.

"Você demorou.- ela ouviu a voz dele."

"Me desculpe."

Ele viu o contorno do corpo esbelto da mulher, escondido pelas sombras, e viu-a tirando a roupa e partindo para o banheiro. Ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro e instantes depois ela saiu de lá, já vestida com uma fina camisola de seda.

Virgínia deitou-se na cama ao lado dele e Draco puxou-a para junto do seu corpo, mantendo-a bem próxima, abraçado à sua cintura. Ela sentiu a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço e em seguida um delicado beijo.

"Não estava nos planos demorar muito, mas fiquei entretida com a conversa do pessoal do escritório."

"Sobre o que era dessa vez?"

"Comensais esquecidos.- ela bocejou e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo do marido- me faz dormir agora, Sr. Malfoy...- ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada de sono- ...por favor...?"

"O que a senhora quiser, Sra. Malfoy.- ele levou a mão aos cabelos dela e ficou fazendo cafuné durante muito tempo, até que tivesse certeza que a mulher dormia. Em seguida dormiu também."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina acordou e fitou o teto do quarto. O aposento estava completamente claro, e ela repudiava-se por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas da janela. Tentou virar-se para o lado e continuar a dormir, mas não teve muito êxito.

O sonho que tivera durante a noite estava muito vivo em sua mente, e trazia, com ele, lembranças que, talvez, ela quisesse esquecer. Lembranças do tempo em que vivera com Draco. Mas não porque eram lembranças tristes. Ao contrário, eram infinitamente e, de longe, as mais felizes de toda a sua vida...

Aquele fato, a morte de Kyle e Ryan, acontecera em Londres, há sete meses. Um mês depois disso ela e Draco se separaram.

No entanto, analisando melhor o sonho, não era sobre o tempo que se separara de Draco que era importante agora. Sete meses. Esse foi o tempo do feitiço de desaparecimento dos dois comensais esquecidos...e aquilo espantou o seu sono completamente.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e só então percebeu que Hermione ainda dormia ao seu lado. Apanhou um robe e desceu correndo as escadas. Chegou à cozinha e viu seus pais, os gêmeos, Harry e Rony já na mesa.

"Bom dia, família."

"Gininha, achamos que ia dormir até mais tarde.- sua mãe comentou, ao que ela sorriu."

Dormir até tarde não era algo de seu feitio, a não ser que, ou estivesse realmente muito cansada, ou estivesse muito bem acompanhada. Dois dos motivos que a faziam querer ficar na cama o dia todo.

"Não estava mais com sono.- ela falou e atentou-se a uma coruja negra parada ao pé da janela- Couleuvre!"

A coruja voou até o seu braço, entregando-lhe exemplares dos jornais _Profeta Diário_ e _Magic Times_, os mais influentes do mundo bruxo.

"_Alfred Kyle e Lee Ryan, Comensais Esquecidos, achados mortos em beco no centro de Londres_- ela leu a primeira capa, alegre- Eu sou perfeita!- sua família a olhava sem entender muita coisa- Eu sou realmente perfeita!"

"Podemos saber do que você está falando? O que te faz ser tão perfeita?"

"Não é nada, apenas estou feliz.- ela sentou-se na mesa- Pode me passar a calda de chocolate?"

"Gina, por acaso tem uma BMW estacionada no jardim d'A Toca, é sua?- Fred perguntou."

"Por acaso é.- ela respondeu, mordendo um pedaço generoso de panqueca com calda de chocolate."

"Por acaso você roubou um banco?- Rony comentou, divertido. Gina riu."

"Não exatamente.- _'não exatamente um banco...'- ela pensou._"

Ela levantou-se sem dizer mais qualquer coisa, no instante em que Hermione entrou na cozinha, dando bom dia para todos, e subiu as escadas de volta ao seu quarto. Foi direto para o banheiro, na intenção de tomar banho. Minutos depois, antes que ela tirasse a roupa, a porta do banheiro se fechou e ela olhou para quem estava com ela.

"Olá, Harry.- ela falou, com um sorriso, aproximando-se furtivamente."

"Sabe, eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu da última vez que nos encontramos."

"Sério? Mas isso faz quase nove anos...não quer refrescar a minha memória?"

Harry puxou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos e apanhando-a em um beijo violento e ousado. Suas mãos passeavam quase que totalmente livres pelo corpo de Gina, e as dela arranhavam suas costas. O beijo durou longos e infindáveis minutos, que os deixaram inebriados e sem fôlego. O toque de Harry era excitante, principalmente quando a mão dele subia por baixo do tecido de sua roupa e tocava levemente os seios dela.

"Agora eu me lembrei.- ela disse, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava Harry para fora do banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida. Ela sorriu, satisfeita- Caindo como um patinho..."

""""""""""""""""""""""

O Centro de Inteligência da Magia ficava bem próximo do local onde estava o Ministério da Magia. No entanto, ao invés de ficar abaixo de um terreno baldio, ficava sob um parque. A entrada era também uma cabine telefônica e procedia quase da mesma forma, mas pedia nome completo, número de identificação e senha.

Gina estacionou o carro debaixo da sombra de uma árvore e observou o parque. A cabine, no momento, estava ocupada, por um trouxa que falava alegremente e com um tom muito alto, de modo que a conversa fosse totalmente ouvida por ela.

Um outro carro estacionou ao lado dela e Gina não pôde ficar mais satisfeita ao ver quem dirigia a Mercedes, aparentemente velha, a julgar pela pintura desgastada.

Por um lado ela pensou em falar alguma coisa irritante, apenas para provocar a mulher de nariz empinado, por outro ela apenas ignorou sua presença.

"Oras, Weasley, por aqui? Não era você quem não gostava do Ministério?"

"Sra. Kyle?- Gina botou um enorme sorriso no rosto- A senhora sabe mais do que ninguém que eu só entro naquele lugar que chamam de Ministério da Magia se for em últimas circunstâncias."

"Percebo tanta arrogância no seu tom de voz, Weasley..."

"Que seja, Sra. Kyle, nós nunca tivemos uma relação não arrogante de todo modo. Mas, mudando de assunto, fiquei sabendo que seu marido finalmente reapareceu..."

"Como?"

"Ah, não sabia?- Gina apanhou o exemplar do Profeta em suas coisas e arremessou-o à mulher- É, está morto e era um Comensal Esquecido. Não era você quem dizia que Alfred Kyle era o exemplo da honra no mundo mágico? Honra de quem? Voldemort?"

A mulher se afastou sem dizer qualquer coisa. Seus olhos marejaram e, antes que Gina pudesse querer dizer algo, ela desapareceu na cabine telefônica à frente do terreno baldio.

Assim que o trouxa saiu da cabine, Gina entrou e imediatamente ouviu a voz masculina e extremamente forte ecoar. Não era fônica nem arrastada como a voz da mulher da cabine que levava ao Ministério. Essa era bem real.

"Nome, número de identificação e senha por favor."

"Virgínia Molly Weasley. 223855285001333-59 Violin. O Ministério fede.- a voz pigarreou, ao que ela resmungou algo- Ok, ok! Virgínia Molly Weasley M.A.L.F.O.Y.- ela enfatizou seu último nome, soletrando-o em voz alta- Satisfeito?"

"Sem soletrações por favor.- ela resmungou mais alto."

"Virgínia Molly Weasley MALFOY- falou, em voz alta- 223855285001333-59 Violin. O Ministério fede."

"Certo, identificação de voz, nome, número e senha. Acesso liberado.- e, num instante, Gina desapareceu em névoa."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"O que foi aquilo, Zabini?- Gina chegou apontando para a cara de Blaise Zabini e depois empurrando-o com a ponta do dedo- Anda, explica o que foi aquilo!"

"Oras, Gina, são apenas regras. Lembra-se? Eu sou pago para obedecer."

"Mas se você já sabia que era eu, porque tudo aquilo?"

"Você ainda é uma Malfoy, Gina, caso não se lembre. Assim que você tirar o sobrenome do seu nome eu paro de encher seu saco e você volta a ser só uma Weasley."

"SÓ uma Weasley? SÓ uma Weasley? Quem é você para me dizer que eu voltarei a ser SÓ uma Weasley? Eu nunca fui SÓ uma Weasley!- Blaise riu, ainda sendo atacado pelo dedo da mulher em seu peito- E para a sua informação, ninguém sabe que eu fui casada com o Draco, então, feche o seu bico."

"Você está um pouco atacada hoje ou é só impressão minha? E ninguém sabe que você ama ou amou o Draco de verdade, o que é bem diferente. Acredite, todos do CIM sabem que você foi casada com ele. E me chame de Cooler aqui dentro."

"Dane-se você, Zabini!- ela gritou, ignorando o último comentário dele e seguiu adiante num corredor longo, parando em frente a uma porta de mogno bem detalhada."

Ela bateu e imediatamente ouviu uma voz mandando-a entrar.

"Estava brigando com o Cooler novamente, Violin?- o homem, de cabelos grisalhos atrás da bela mesa de mogno, comentou sem tirar os olhos de um documento."

"Apenas uma conversa amigável, David, as coisas de sempre."

"Claro, sente-se. Acredito que você tenha algumas dúvidas quanto às últimas execuções e eu tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas com você."

"Sim, eu quero entender porque Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, se eles são Aurores."

"O CIM não distingui aurores de outras pessoas, Violin. Se alguém não está colaborando com a harmonia da sociedade ou se apresenta algum perigo para esta, será executado. Você conhece as regras, e você aceitou cumpri-las. É assim há quase nove anos, Violin.- Gina abaixou a cabeça."

"Sim, claro que eu conheço todas as regras, mais do que todos até, eu só não entendo porque eles."

"Sabe qual é o nome disso?- Gina olhou para David e viu que os olhos extremamente azuis dele olhavam-na profundamente, como só ele, provavelmente, conseguia fazer- Emocional afetado. Harry Potter é o seu amigo de _infância_, eu até entendo, mas Draco Malfoy? Achei que para você ele não passava de negócios."

"Claro, negócios.- ela murmurou- Sempre não passam de negócios."

"Seu trabalho é um negócio, Violin, achei que já tivesse se acostumado com isso. O fato é que agora você precisa resolver só mais um negócio."

"Chamado Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, claro, é simples resolver isso.- ela tentou não ser irônica, mas falhou."

"Se você acha que não dá conta de resolver isso- David assumiu uma posição severa- fale logo que eu arranjo outra pessoa que faça no seu lugar, Violin."

"Eu posso fazer.- ela falou, com convicção, tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a David- Eu vou fazer isso. Eu só preciso saber mais, como...por que...?"

"Ninguém conhece nada sobre o CIM, Violin, nem mesmo o Ministério. A não ser o Ministro Remo Lupin, mas mesmo assim ele não sabe nada a respeito de nenhum dos integrantes, ou sobre os 'negócios' que fazemos. Sabe o tipo, mas não contra quem, claro. Isso você já sabe. Aurores também não têm noção de nós. Que Harry Potter é Auror todos sabem, mas pouquíssimos sabem a respeito de Draco Malfoy, já que ele é um dos Aurores Secretos do Ministério, e isso nós só ficamos sabemos há seis meses. Há pouco tempo o CIM descobriu que um dos dois guarda um segredo muito grande que o outro quer muito, trata-se de um segredo que pode ameaçar a harmonia não só do mundo bruxo, mas também do trouxa. É simples, apenas desvende o segredo e execute-os."

"Eu não acredito que um dos dois pudesse..."

"Ameaçar a paz? Fazer mal? Não se deve confiar em ninguém, Violin. Todos querem apenas sobreviver e farão de tudo, passarão por cima de todos para isso. É uma regra."

"Ok, eu já entendi.- ela suspirou e tentou sorrir."

"Você poderá contar com a ajuda duas pessoas do CIM para executá-los. Pode escolher ou deixar que eu escolha."

"Eu só trabalho com o James, e você sabe disso, David. Não preciso de mais ninguém."

"Não dessa vez, Violin."

"James e ninguém mais."

"Certo, eu escolho o outro. Cooler."

"Não pode ser a Luna?"

"Sky está em um negócio muito importante na Alemanha, no momento.

"Que tal Forrest?"

"Snow está ocupada com o fim da gravidez, lembra-se?- ela ia retrucar mas alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo- Cooler e está definido!"

A seguir, David apanhou sua varinha e fez um movimento no ar, fazendo com que duas fitas coloridas saíssem delas e voassem até a porta, passando por baixo dela. Nem bem dois minutos se passaram a porta se abriu e um homem negro, na faixa dos 40 anos, com os olhos muito escuros e penetrantes apareceu, segurando nas mãos as duas fitas.

"Zabini está em horário de troca de turno e saiu para o intervalo.- ele informou- É muito urgente?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Você e Violin podem explicar tudo a ele depois. Violin te explicará em instantes. Quero falar sobre uma outra coisa com ela."

"Eu devo sair?"

"Não, não, isto deve servir para todos, de maneira geral."

"O que seria agora?- Gina perguntou."

"Um informativo será colocado no mural de entrada, e trata-se da execução de trabalhos não relacionados ao CIM. Estão, e sempre estiveram, proibidos."

"E você vem me dizer isso por...?"

"É apenas uma informação, Violin, para você e para o Kaus aí. E claro, para todos os outros."

"Algo que eu já sei desde sempre. Estou liberada?"

"Claro, mas pegue isso- David entregou uma pasta azul para ela, visivelmente cheia de papéis- E leia com atenção. É sobre o último 'negócio'."

Sem dizer nada, ela e James saíram do escritório de David Geller, o supremo chefe do CIM. Enquanto caminhavam pelo longo corredor, Gina virou-se casualmente para James e sorriu.

"Então, James...- e nem bem ela começou a falar, James entregou-lhe um relatório."

Gina leu-o rapidamente enquanto andava, seu sorriso aumentando a cada linha. Assim que terminou, virou-se novamente para James.

"Este cara não foi o que nos deu 30 milhões para matar o inimigo de não sei lá o quê?"

"Sim, a família do falecido oferece o dobro para que ele esteja morto o mais breve possível."

"E isso não se trata de um 'negócio' não relacionado ao CIM, trata-se?- ela perguntou, visivelmente ansiosa, com um sorriso nos lábios."

"Com certeza não está relacionado a ele. O que você acha?"

"Perfeito!"

**N/Rbc:** é isso. Muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando. Os agradecimentos estão todos no meu profile e, também, quem quiser ver a capa desta fic, é só clicar no link **HOMEPAGE** do meu profile... a capa tá lá. É isso.

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	4. Conversas & Convites

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy **

**Capítulo DOIS **

**Conversas e Convites**

"E então? O que o David queria comigo?- Blaise apareceu ao pé da porta da sala de Gina. James estava sentado numa cadeira à frente da mesa dela."

James olhou para Blaise, mas Gina fez que não percebeu a presença dele, e continuou analisando os relatórios da pasta azul que David lhe dera. Não é que não gostasse de Blaise Zabini. Ele era bonito com aqueles cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, e era legal de vez em quando, mas gostava de implicar com ele, gostava de elevar seu ego quando embatia com ele.

"Nós vamos matar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.- James informou, ao que Blaise gargalhou."

"Matar o herói do mundo mágico e o melhor dos aurores que nunca existiu?- ele perguntou, ainda rindo- Nós não seremos presos por causa disso depois, seremos?"

"Aqui diz:- Gina começou."

"_Aparentemente Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter vêm lutando há muitos anos pela posse de um objeto. Não se sabe o que é o objeto ou o que ele pode fazer, mas depois de investigações, descobriu-se que é algo que pode afetar a harmonia dos dois mundos."_

"Ah, não brinca...!- Blaise pareceu indignado- Estamos atrás de um objeto que não sabemos o que faz, ou o que é, e apenas especula-se que ele fará mal? Por favor, o CIM não pensa que Harry Potter é santinho demais para essas coisas, não?"

"Ele não é tão santinho como se pensa.- Gina comentou- Esses relatórios dizem muito sobre ele, sobre como talvez ele não tenha exercido muito bem seu papel de Auror depois que destruiu Voldemort."

"Certo, que seja. Eu não acredito muito nisso, mas enfim. O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Observar e anotar.- James falou- Seguir os passos de Draco enquanto Gina não puder. Eu seguirei os passos de Harry. Quando for para agir, Gina terá que fazer o trabalho."

"Não seria mais fácil ao contrário? Afinal, James, você foi o guarda pessoal dele durante anos."

"É, e você foi o melhor amigo dele, ou que nome seja dado, por anos. Então, estamos numa encruzilhada."

"Faremos como James falou.- Gina disse- Agora peguem isso e avisem ao David que eu estou indo embora. Tenho alguns galeões para ganhar nas próximas 12 horas.- Gina entregou duas cópias da pasta azul para eles e saiu da sala e do CIM."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Um dos dois estava escondendo algo. Gina não podia imaginar o que poderia ser, e alguns minutos atrás, nem era capaz de imaginar que Harry Potter, o _santo-Potter_, o _herói-Potter,_ pudesse ameaçar, de alguma forma, a sociedade. Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy, nem quanto a ele Gina podia imaginar alguma coisa, não quando sabia que ele era o melhor Auror que nunca existiu.

Mesmo assim, conhecia Harry desde que tinha 11 anos de idade. Convivera com ele. E sabia que ele sempre fora bom, com boas índoles e bons princípios. Está certo que ele a largara durante o sexto ano para partir numa missão suicida, mas aquilo não eram, efetivamente, provas de que ele era uma má pessoa. E, além do mais, ao que todos sabiam, Harry Potter salvara o mundo de uma Era de Trevas. E isso contava muito para que ele nunca fosse suspeito de algum ato ilícito, não contava? Bem, provavelmente para o CIM, ser o salvador do mundo não significava muita coisa.

E, do outro lado, tinha Draco Malfoy. Inicialmente ele seria um suspeito de peso quanto a praticar atos ilegais. Afinal, fora ele que, aos dezesseis anos, tornou-se responsável por uma das maiores invasões de comensais a Hogwarts e, indiretamente, pela morte de Dumbledore. Está certo que ele sumira durante a guerra. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava e muito menos o que fazia. Havia especulações de que ele estaria morto ou trabalhava arduamente a serviço de Voldemort. Nenhuma dessas suposições, entretanto, foi confirmada. Cerca de dois anos depois da queda de seu suposto _lorde_ ele voltou, e continuou trabalhando em serviços que poucos, ou ninguém, sabiam. Gina demorou seis anos para descobrir o que era.

O fato é que não fazia muito sentido, para nenhum dos dois, eles estarem metidos em algo tão grande que mexesse com um mandato de execução do CIM. Até onde se sabia, se o CIM mandava que executassem alguém, este alguém seria executado de um modo ou de outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde. À exceção para os que provassem sua inocência. Mas o CIM não costumava errar, e até onde se constava, em toda a sua história centenária, o Centro de Inteligência da Magia só errara uma única vez.

"Está aqui há muito tempo?- ela foi desviada de seus pensamentos e olhou para o lado."

"Estava te esperando, James.- ela sorriu- Você demorou."

"Foi meio difícil despistar o Blaise. E depois chegou um notificado sobre o nascimento do filho da Forrest, Joseph, ou Joey, como ela o chamou. Mandou convites para que fôssemos visitá-lo em dois dias, na casa dela. Você pretende ir?"

"Claro. Em dois dias eu acho que não tenho nada.- James remexeu no bolso de seu terno e retirou de lá um belo convite, negro com uma fita prateada e um belo brasão Malfoy em alto relevo.

"Na verdade você tem."

"O que é isso?"

Havia o nome completo dela num dos lados do convite. Ela abriu-o com cuidado, temendo que ele fosse frágil e belo demais. Dentro havia um cartão semi transparente, com dizeres escritos em letras negras e bem torneadas.

"_Exma. Sra. Malfoy_- ela parou e olhou de soslaio para James- Desde quando eu sou excelentíssima?"

"Prossiga, apenas prossiga."

"_Exma. Sra. Malfoy, aguardamos sua presença no Gran Baile de Verão do ano corrente, ao quinto dia do mês de agosto às oito horas da noite, no litoral da Inglaterra, no Liberty Iate._- ela olhou mais uma vez para James- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Por que o Draco me convidaria para o baile anual depois do modo como nos separamos? Digo, depois de tantas mentiras ele deve me odiar."

"É porque ele não te convidou."

"Não?"

"Não. Eu te convidei. Ou eu forjei um convite para você."

"Está me dizendo que este é um convite falso, para uma das maiores festas anuais que ocorre na Inglaterra?"

"Exato."

"E como você espera que eu entre na festa com um convite forjado?"

"Do mesmo modo como você entrou em tantas outras com convites igualmente forjados. Eu posso falsificar qualquer coisa, Gina, desde convites, até documentos pessoais, e até mesmo pedidos de execução do CIM, e nunca ninguém vai saber se é falso ou não."

"Isso não quer dizer que você já falsificou uma execução, não é?"

"Isso foi hipotético. Ou talvez nem tanto. Para algumas execuções extra CIM eu tive que forjar um documento oficial, ou poderiam desconfiar de algo. Mas documentos pessoais, com certeza. Inclusive os que você usa sempre. Mas o assunto não é esse. Você já tem o convite. Arranje um vestido e comece com a sua investigação. Depois decidiremos o resto. Nessa mesma noite Blaise e eu estaremos na cola de Harry."

"Ótimo. E agora, o que fazemos?"

"Eu imaginei que você já soubesse..."

"Ah...aquilo..."

"Se 'aquilo' você chama matar alguém, é, é aquilo que temos que fazer.- James olhou esquisito para Gina, esperando alguma reação da parte dela. No entanto, a que ela teve foi a menos esperada."

"Eu não quero ir."

"Como assim, 'não quer ir'? Não quer ir _agora_ ou não quer ir _nunca_.- ela riu."

"Não quero ir _agora_, e talvez _nunca_. Não estou afim de matar ninguém, sabe?"

"Mas você está afim de se matar, não está? Quero dizer, não antes de você me dizer o que fez com Virgínia Malfoy, a assassina implacável do CIM, a melhor de todas entre todos...a única, muito conhecida dentro do CIM como Violin... você pode me dizer isto antes de se matar.- ela riu mais ainda."

"Não é nada disso, James. É só que hoje eu não estou afim de fazer nada. Por mim eu vou até a minha casa e fico por lá o dia todo, fazendo nada com a minha família."

"E quanto à história de 'tenho que ganhar alguns galeões nas próximas 12 horas'? Eu achei que fossem os galeões da execução que eu te falei..."

"E eram, mas agora eu não estou tão empolgada assim. Além do mais, você pode fazer isso, certo? E não teremos que dividir..."

"Quando foi a última vez que dividimos o pagamento, Gina? Nem eu me lembro mais. Houve um dia que você olhou pra mim e falou que a diversão no seu trabalho não estava em receber o pagamento, e sim em executar o _cretino safado_, e então você ou sempre me dá tudo ou doa para alguma entidade...- ela pensou um pouco."

"É verdade, James, mas...me desculpe por agora, ok? Eu não quero fazer isso agora...- ela deu de ombros e desaparatou."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Harry Potter foi considerado o melhor homem do ano, alguns meses depois de derrota aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ganhou uma bolsa completa para estudar na Academia de Aurores, onde foi preparado durante anos para ser, talvez, o melhor Auror entre todos._

_No entanto, o herói Potter guarda segredos que nunca ninguém foi capaz de descobrir. Depois de formar-se em Auror e atuar muito bem durante dois anos, suas expectativas caíram muito e ele passou a agir de uma forma diferente da esperada._

_Suas missões passaram a importar pouco ou nada para ele, e acabaram ficando inacabadas. Houve casos em que ele atacou um outro Auror, ao invés de atacar quem realmente deveria ser atacado. Durante um ano ele desapareceu em uma jornada, ninguém sabe por onde, ninguém sabe por quê._

_Há três anos ele foi indiciado por ser um dos maiores suspeitos no assassinato da Cho Chang Potter, sua até então mulher há um ano e meio. Entretanto, ele foi absolvido de todas as acusações diante da falta de provas que o pudessem incriminar. O caso ainda está em aberto. Ninguém foi preso._

_Há cerca de um ano, diante de um testemunho anônimo, que se auto intitula como R.A.B., descobriu-se que Harry Potter estava atrás de um objeto 'que podia destruir dois mundos'. Não foi dito nada mais além disso._

_Harry Potter passou, então, a ser um alvo em potencial do CIM, mantido sob investigações durante quase um ano."_

Gina fechou a pasta. Nada daquilo fazia muito sentido, afinal. Ou talvez ela não tivesse entendido muito bem. A única coisa que ela entendera, e que tinha certeza, era que Harry não tinha matado a Chang. Virgínia Weasley tinha. Não Harry Potter. Mas aquela não era a questão.

A parte em que dizia que Harry atacara um Auror parecia loucura, digna de hospício. Mas a parte final, sobre um objeto qualquer era...

"_Déja vu_- ela falou- mas... R.A.B...eu conheço isso de algum lugar...- e por mais que ela forçasse sua memória para se lembrar de algo, era inútil."

Ela abriu mais uma vez a pasta.

"_Draco Malfoy foi um dos grandes culpados pela invasão de Hogwarts por comensais há alguns anos, e foi indiretamente culpado pela morte de Dumbledore. Durante a guerra manteve-se desaparecido, por conveniência ou não, ninguém sabe ao certo._

_Dois anos depois da morte de você-sabe-quem, Draco retornou à sociedade, mas seu atos ainda eram segredo._

_O CIM colocou um agente especial para investigar Draco Malfoy de perto, afim de descobrir o que ele fazia, como e por que. Se era algo legal ou se era diretamente relacionado às Artes das Trevas e aos Comensais Esquecidos._

_Não se sabe de muito a respeito dos atos de Draco, e apenas há alguns meses descobriu-se que ele é o melhor Auror do Ministério, e por isso ele é um Auror Secreto desde quando retornou à sociedade._

_Há quase um ano, diante do mesmo testemunho que denunciou Harry Potter, R.A.B. falou 'e Draco Malfoy pode saber do que se trata o objeto e querê-lo também.'_

_O primeiro pedido de execução para Draco Malfoy foi anulado, diante de sua inocência a respeito do primeiro caso. Foi o único erro do CIM em toda a sua história._

_Outro pedido de execução foi imediatamente posto em prática e, novamente, um agente especial está investigando não apenas Draco, mas também Harry._

_A ordem é executá-los assim que descobrir o que é, o que faz, e onde está o objeto em questão."_

Gina fechou a pasta, desta vez, com muito mais violência, e jogou-a contra a sua mala, ao lado da cama.

"_A ordem é executá-los assim que descobrir o que é, o que faz, e onde está o objeto em questão.- _ela repetiu a frase, sentindo-a martelar em sua cabeça."

Ela não entendia porque aquilo podia mexer tanto com ela. Bem, certa vez ela jurou que mataria sem hesitar qualquer um que pudesse ameaçar o bem estar da sociedade ou que pudesse fazer mal a alguém de algum modo, mas ela não podia imaginar que teria que matar Harry Potter e, depois de conhecer e amar Draco, não imaginou que depois de ter provado a inocência dele, teria que matá-lo também. E ela reprimia-se por sofrer mais por ter que matar Draco do que ter que matar Harry. Aquilo não poderia ser certo.

Ela abraçou-se aos joelhos e tentou não chorar, mas seu coração batia rápida demais e estava apertado, doía. Pela primeira vez ela achou que não fosse capaz de levar adiante uma execução do CIM. Pela primeira vez, em nove anos, ela teve medo.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu e ela não se importou em ver quem entrava. Era Harry, e ele sentou-se na cama dela e ficou observando a cabeça baixa e o rosto escondido entre os braços, e os cabelos caindo em uma cascata vermelha sobre o corpo.

"Você está chorando?- ele perguntou, num tom suave. Ela não respondeu nada- O que foi, Gina? O namorado te fez algo?"

"Eu não tenho namorado!- ela falou, e a voz dela foi abafada por causa da cabeça baixa."

"Então o marido?- aquilo fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça e olhasse curiosa para Harry, depois de limpar as poucas lágrimas em seu rosto."

"Que marido?- ela perguntou."

"Eu não sei, você tem um?"

"N-não, claro que não, Harry, que idéia estúpida. De onde você tirou isso?"

Ele apontou para o dedo esquerdo dela, onde havia um anel em ouro branco e uma pedra vermelha na forma de um M (ou um W, dependendo de como o anel era colocado). Ela olhou para o anel. Em seis meses de separação ainda não o tinha tirado do dedo. Em cinco anos que o ganhara nunca o tinha conseguido tirar do dedo.

"Parece um anel de casamento, ou noivado ou algo parecido.- ele comentou- Então eu achei..."

"Não é nada disso.- ela disse apressada- Eu o ganhei de um amigo, há muito tempo...não é nada..."

"Então é bom que você não tenha um namorado, um marido ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Você não tem qualquer coisa do tipo, não é?"

"Não, Harry, eu não tenho.- ela riu- Nem quero ter durante algum tempo."

"Nem um _affair_?- ela riu."

"Você já é um _affair_, Harry, você já é um, não se preocupe.- Harry apenas riu."

"Eu vou sair agora, ao Beco Diagonal, quer ir comigo?"

"Vai fazer o que lá?"

"Tenho uns assuntos a resolver no Gringotes. Quer ir?"

"Ah, não, obrigada. Deixa pra próxima.- então, Harry desaparatou."

Gina olhou mais uma vez para a pasta azul, sobre a sua mala. O que ele poderia estar escondendo? O que o grande Harry Potter queria com Draco Malfoy a ponto de ambos se tornarem pedidos de execução do CIM? Aquela era uma ótima hora para se saber!

Ela apanhou um par de luvas negras dentro da mala e calçou-as. Sem esperar muito, apenas constatou que a casa estava silenciosa e subiu dois andares, rumo ao quarto de Rony, onde Harry estava dormindo, e onde, provavelmente, estavam todas as coisas dele.

Entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e percebeu que aquilo não mudara nada, mesmo com o passar dos anos. Continuava uma bagunça, mesmo Rony não morando exatamente com os pais, já que tinha um apartamento alugado em algum lugar que ela não sabia onde, e ele apenas passava algumas temporada n'A Toca, quando a família estava toda reunida, como naquela ocasião.

Havia roupas sobre as duas camas e penduradas na cadeira e sobre uma mesinha, além de sapatos jogados e vários papéis. Gina olhou-os rapidamente, nenhum deles passava de guilhotinas e jogo da bruxa, não eram ameaçadores, de todo modo.

Olhou para um canto e viu o malão de Harry. Aproximou-se e viu que estava trancado, com um cadeado velho e um pouco gasto. Ela apanhou a varinha e apontou-a para o cadeado.

"_Aloho..._- ela não teve tempo de terminar, pois uma coruja negra entrou pela janela e pousou em seu ombro, deixando cair uma carta em seu colo."

"_Potter e Malfoy na Travessa do Tranco."_

_N/Rbc: ok, mais um capítulo... um breve trecho H/G...sutil, que não deve ocorrer muitas vezes, mas enfim... respostas às reviews, no profile... tá, outra coisa... pra quel lê a fanfic traduzida TROCO, desculpa a demora de atualização, mas é que eu realmente estou com certa preguiça (eu admito) para traduzir as revies, então, quem quiser me ajudar (é, eu estou pedindo ajuda...rs), uma alma caridosa que seja...é isso..._

_Bjinhos..._

_Rebeca Maria!_

_Trecho SSM - 3_

"Aprendendo a bater, Potter?- Draco falou com um tom que fez Gina ter certeza que ele estava sorrindo."

"Espere, Malfoy, e você vai ficar não só sem o objeto, mas também sem..."

Mais um som de soco, dessa vez mais forte que o anterior. Um dos dois caiu no chão, e era provável que tinha sido Harry.

"Você vai precisar fazer muito mais do que apenas 'saber bater' e saber persuadir para tirar algo de mim, Santo Potter. E pense muito bem antes de tentar tirar algo de mim. Você pode se arrepender muito.- e depois disso, ouviu-se um Puf, indicando que ou Harry ou Draco havia desaparatado."


	5. Lembranças

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy **

**Capítulo TRÊS **

**Lembranças**

Olhou para um canto e viu o malão de Harry. Aproximou-se e viu que estava trancado, com um cadeado velho e um pouco gasto. Ela apanhou a varinha e apontou-a para o cadeado.

"_Aloho..._- ela não teve tempo de terminar, pois uma coruja negra entrou pela janela e pousou em seu ombro, deixando cair uma carta em seu colo."

"_Potter e Malfoy na Travessa do Tranco."_

Gina assimilou bem a frase, embora esta martelasse repetidamente na sua cabeça. Harry e Draco na Travessa do Tranco. E onde ficaram os negócios a resolver do Harry no Gringotes? Não ficaram. Ela olhou para os lados, vendo se estava tudo no lugar, se ela não tinha bagunçado ainda mais as coisas, e então viu algo que, provavelmente, poderia ajudar: orelhas extensíveis camufláveis.

Sem esperar muito ela desaparatou, assim que apanhou as orelhas extensíveis, na entrada da Travessa do Tranco. James e Blaise estavam esperando por ela.

"O que houve?"

"Aparentemente um encontro não casual entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.- James informou."

"Eu acredito num encontro romântico entre os dois, está rolando até briga.- Blaise deu de ombros."

"Sim, claro, dois bruxos super conhecidos resolvem declarar-se élficos na Travessa do Tranco. Lugar nefasto para um encontro romântico, Blaise. Arranja outra."

Gina riu do comentário de Blaise, depois apanhou as orelhas extensíveis e deixou que elas rolassem pelo chão e se camuflassem no ambiente.

"Onde eles estão?"

"No beco ao lado da Borgin & Burkes."

"Vocês ouviram alguma coisa?"

"Eles chegaram em alguns minutos. Draco chegou primeiro e esperou durante uns cinco minutos, até Harry chegar."

"Carregavam alguma coisa?"

"Nada. Passou por nós sem nem olhar ou desconfiar."

"_Você pretende falar, Malfoy?- Gina ouviu a voz enfurecida de Harry."_

"_Eu já falei, Potter, não imagino onde esteja o objeto, e se soubesse, seria óbvio que eu nunca te falaria. Além do mais, ainda não consegui imaginar em uma utilidade de algo tão perigoso nas suas mãos.- ela tremeu ao ouvir a voz de Draco, tão calma e fria."_

"_Não é da sua conta o que eu pretendo fazer com ele. Mas eu preciso dele, ok? E eu sei que você sabe onde ele está."_

"_Eu já dei o meu parecer, Potter. Aceite-o ou caia fora!"_

_Ouviu-se um baque, de algo batendo com violência contra uma parede. Pelo som, forte e sem oco, Gina teve quase certeza que era um corpo contra uma parede de pedras._

"_Você não sabe com quem está mexendo, Potter.- Draco falou, com voz ainda mais fria."_

"_Nem você, Malfoy. Você não sabe com o quê e quem está mexendo. Você não sabe quão persuasivo eu posso ser, então, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai me falar onde está o que eu procuro, a não ser que queira outro soco."_

"_Aprendendo a bater, Potter?- Draco falou com um tom que fez Gina ter certeza que ele estava sorrindo."_

"_Espere, Malfoy, e você vai ficar não só sem o objeto, mas também sem..."_

_Mais um som de soco, dessa vez mais forte que o anterior. Um dos dois caiu no chão, e era provável que tinha sido Harry._

"_Você vai precisar fazer muito mais do que apenas 'saber bater' e saber persuadir para tirar algo de mim, Santo Potter. E pense muito bem antes de tentar tirar algo de mim. Você pode se arrepender muito.- e depois disso, ouviu-se um Puf, indicando que ou Harry ou Draco havia desaparatado." _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina olhou para James e Blaise, ambos com caras sérias demais, principalmente para Blaise, que era um 'cara não-sério' por natureza.

"Você viu o Draco ou falou com ele antes de vir aqui, Zabini?- Gina perguntou."

"Eu o vi saindo de uma cabine telefônica."

"A do Ministério?"

"Não, muito longe dali. Ficava num parque, na saída de Londres."

"Harry estava comigo."

"Ele passou no Gringotes antes de seguir para a Travessa, mas eu não sei o que ele fazia no Banco."

"Ele me convidou para ir ao Banco, talvez não seja algo tão importante. Mas eu fico imaginando por que ele me convidou para vir até o Beco Diagonal, se ele ia se encontrar com o Draco."

"Você acha que ele desconfia de algo?- Blaise perguntou- Do tipo, Draco e você?"

"Ele me veio com uma história de marido hoje, mas eu imagino que ele não saiba de nada."

"Precisamos descobrir, então."

Gina deu com as mãos, antes de pegar uma pena e um pergaminho, por dentro do sobretudo, anotar algo e guardar tudo de volta no pergaminho.

"Vamos embora, não adiantará muita coisa ficarmos parados aqui, além do mais, já está ficando tarde. Blaise, procure o Draco novamente e reavive sua amizade com ele. James, aproxime-se de Harry, infiltre-se no grupo de Auror ou qualquer coisa parecida, se for necessário, aja _a la_ James Butler para arrancar informações dele."

"Agora você está falando como Virgínia Malfoy.- Blaise brincou."

"Weasley, Zabini. Virgínia Weasley."

"Você será uma Malfoy enquanto mantiver o sobrenome, então não reclame!- ele deu um sorriso cínico e brincalhão para ela e desaparatou."

"Ele me tira do sério."

"Ele só está falando a verdade.- James disse, ao que recebeu um olhar assassino de Gina, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, desaparatou."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quando Harry chegou à Toca, Gina já estava lá há algum tempo. Ela colocara uma cadeira do lado de fora, nos jardins, debaixo de uma das árvores, e apanhara um livro. Ele aproximou-se dela e ficou em silêncio.

"Como foi no _Gringotes_, Harry? Resolveu tudo?- ela perguntou, sem desviar a atenção do livro."

"Quase tudo. Os duendes não quiseram ter trabalho comigo hoje e me ignoraram."

"Pessoas sempre precisam de mais do que um grande poder de persuasão para tirar algo dos duendes, não é?- ela perguntou, casualmente, e percebeu que uma sombra estranha cruzou o rosto de Harry e ele franziu a testa numa expressão desconfiada- Afinal, duendes sempre serão duendes. As criaturas mais desconfiadas do mundo. Desconfiam até do melhor dos propósitos, você deve saber disso.- ela completou, prudentemente."

"Eu sei.- ela riu com o canto dos lábios e virou uma página do livro, sem ter ao menos lido a primeira linha da página anterior- Não sabia que você usava óculos."

"Apenas para ler. Leio melhor com eles do que sem eles.- ele abanou a cabeça e suspirou, ao que ela olhou para ele- O que houve com seu rosto, Harry?"

O olho de Harry estava um pouco roxo, e a boca tinha um pequeno corte.

"Não foi nada. Quando eu estava saindo do banco, alguém abriu a porta e me acertou, foi um acidente.- ela fez um _Ah! _Como se tudo fizesse sentido e não insistiu no assunto- Eu vou entrar, você vem? Sua mãe já deve estar servindo o jantar, e creio que ela deve comunicar que Gui, Fleur e o filho deles devem estar chegando para a semana."

"É sério?- ela surpreendeu-se, não sabia disso."

"Suponho que sim. Fleur quis ter o filho na França, mas eles já devem estar voltando.- ela sorriu, imensamente."

"Eu não vou jantar hoje, Harry, estou sem fome. Vou direto para a cama.- informou, ainda sorrindo muito, e correu para dentro d'A Toca."

"(...)"

Gina chegou ao seu quarto e apanhou uma pena e um pergaminho.

"_David_

_De fato tanto Harry quanto Draco parecem suspeitos, muito, aliás. Houve um encontro hoje, já no fim da tarde, e a conversa está sendo enviada em anexo, gravada nas orelhas da orelha extensível, com as devidas observações acrescentadas. No entanto, ainda não podemos tirar conclusão alguma. Draco pode ou não estar com o tal objeto, mas já é fato que Harry está disposto a tudo para tê-lo em suas mãos tão logo quanto possível._

_Violin"_

Couleuvre a esperava na janela, e ficou feliz ao receber um pacote e um pergaminho para serem entregues com urgência.

Após isso, Gina apenas tomou um banho rápido e deitou-se na cama. Cansada demais para olhar as estrelas e pensar em algo, ela adormeceu quase no mesmo instante em que sua cabeça acomodou-se no travesseiro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

O homem aproximou-se silenciosamente da bela mulher ruiva, parando a alguns metros. Observou-a durante alguns segundos, admirando a delicadeza com que ela tratava as crianças ao seu redor, e o afinco com que olhava para elas. Era visível nos olhos castanhos muito vivos dela, que ela amava crianças.

"Sra. Malfoy?- ele tocou o ombro dela, ao que ela olhou-o e sorriu- Sra. Malfoy, o Sr. Malfoy mandou-me levá-la para casa."

"Ah, sim, James, eu já estou indo.- ela levantou-se, despediu-se de algumas crianças e prometeu que voltaria."

"A senhora gosta mesmo de crianças, não é? Se permite a observação...- James comentou, abrindo a porta da limusine preta parada perto da calçada."

James Butler era negro e bem alto e forte. Tinha um rosto simpático na maioria das vezes, mas a mulher já tivera a chance de vê-lo com raiva, e não era uma sensação muito boa, ainda mais depois de ele ter levado um tiro. E também havia uma fina e longa cicatriz do lado direito do rosto do homem, conseqüência do mesmo tiro. Mas a verdade era que, para a Sra. Malfoy, James era muito mais do que um motorista. Na maioria das vezes era acompanhante de compras e conversas, ou seja, era um amigo em quem podia confiar. E, dentro daquelas vestes negras e discretas, a mulher achava que ele mais parecia um segurança que um motorista, embora ele exercesse muito bem o papel de segurança pessoal.

"Sim, eu as amo. Particularmente é um sonho meu, encher a casa de crianças...mas por enquanto...bem...- ela deu de ombros, perguntando-se se James entendia o caso dela- Vamos embora, James, por favor."

"Sim, Sra. Malfoy."

O portão negro e imponente apareceu assim que eles entraram nas limitações da propriedade. Bem à frente do portão havia uma discreta placa de metal, onde podia-se ler:

"_Mansão Rubro Malfoy I_

_Sr. & Sra. Malfoy"_

Atrás dos muros altos da propriedade havia um belo jardim, especialmente cuidado pela própria Sra. Malfoy. Havia roseiras vermelhas, brancas, flores do campo e diversas outras belas flores que davam um aspecto agradável ao terreno.

A casa principal ficava bem ao meio e, do lado de fora, não parecia ser muito grande. Ela era toda em branco com janelas e portas de vidro, de modo que, quando as cortinas estavam abertas, era possível ver todo o interior da casa.

"Ainda vai sair hoje, Sra. Malfoy?- James perguntou. Virgínia olhou para o motorista e sorriu mais uma vez para ele."

"Tire o resto do dia de folga, James. Vá para casa ver sua mulher e seus filhos, eles precisam mais de você agora do que eu. Se eu for sair eu vou com o meu carro, não se preocupe.- o homem sorriu e acenou educadamente para a patroa."

"Obrigado, senhora, muito obrigado."

Ela entrou em casa e vislumbrou a bela sala de entrada. Era grande e com o espaço muito bem aproveitado. Tinha duas metades distintas. Uma, mais ao fundo, era a da lareira, com sofás negros ao redor dela, um tapete discreto, uma mesinha de centro e luz ambiente formal, discreta e muito casual. Passava uma atmosfera romântica, muitas vezes, ou mesmo bucólica em determinados momentos.

A segunda, onde ficava a enorme mesa de jantar, elegante de mogno bem modelado, com um enorme brasão _Rubro Malfoy_ ao centro no vidro transparente, com elegantes cadeiras, também de mogno, e estofados quase da mesma cor da mesa. Uma discreta mesa de canto, com alguns porta retratos e um enorme quadro na parede de centro, que dividia a sala em duas metades. A luz, dessa vez, era mais clara e receptiva, de modo que agradava a todos que entravam na casa.

Virgínia olhou atentamente para o quadro na parede central, observando o belo homem loiro que estava ao seu lado na pintura e acenava-lhe constantemente, sorrindo para ela. O homem, a quem ela chamava sempre de _Sr. Malfoy_, ou casualmente de _Draco_, era, sem dúvidas, o homem mais elegante, charmoso e bonito que algum dia ela já conhecera. Além disso, era incrivelmente romântico, carinhoso e cauteloso com ela, o que ia totalmente contra qualquer impressão que um Malfoy podia passar a qualquer um.

Na foto Draco estava com os cabelos mais longos, quase na metade da orelha e com uma franja que dava-lhe um aspecto ainda mais charmoso do que o normal.

"Adoro quando você usa preto, Sra. Malfoy.- a voz soou atrás dela, ao que Virgínia virou-se e olhou para o belo homem loiro."

"E eu adoro quando você usa branco, Sr. Malfoy.- ela sorriu para ele- Mas não gosto quando você corta o seu cabelo tão curto desse jeito.- e foi a vez dele sorrir."

Draco olhou para a mulher ruiva, admirando os olhos tão vivos e rubros dela, a face tão delicada, o sorriso gentil, os cabelos longos e cacheados, o corpo bem delineado por baixo da roupa preta tipo terninho que ela usava, elegante e discreta.

Ela, por sua vez, admirou o olhar que Draco lhe lançava, tão intenso e carinhoso, os gestos involuntários do seu rosto, tentando não se contorcer em um sorriso mais evidente ou mesmo em uma expressão mais ousada, a mão dele segurando a sua, enquanto a outra passeava delicadamente pelo seu rosto, o charme da camisa de gola alta, a calça social e o sobretudo, todos em branco, extremamente charmoso e sexy.

"Eu precisei cortar, não estava agüentando meu cabelo... longo demais... desculpa..."

"Não se não me der um beijo."

Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe gentilmente os lábios, ao que ela não se contentou e aprofundou o beijo e o contato entre eles. Draco passou a mão pelas costas dela e pela cintura. Então, delicadamente, ela se afastou e sorriu para ele.

"Vou subir e tomar um banho, vem comigo?- ele sorriu e apanhou a mão dela."

"(...)"

"Hei, mocinha, o que pensa que está fazendo?- Draco perguntou, quando viu Gina começar a tirar sua roupa antes de entrar no chuveiro- Esqueceu da lei do banheiro, Sra. Virgínia Malfoy?- ele ligou a água da banheira, que encheu-se rapidamente e depois parou na frente da mulher- Você não pode tirar a sua roupa."

"Ah, não é? Então quem pode?- Draco sorriu e levou suas mãos aos botões da blusa de Gina."

"Só eu posso.- ela sorriu também e levou as mãos à camisa de gola dele, puxando-a para cima e retirando-a- pelo jeito não esqueceu da nossa regra.- ele jogou a camisa dela para longe no mesmo instante em que ela fazia o mesmo com a dele."

Draco puxou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos e beijando-a de uma forma voraz e possessiva. Ele livrou-a da calça e ajudou-a com a calça dele. Em seguida apanhou-a no colo e entrou com ela na banheira, colocando-a entre suas pernas, apoiada ao seu peito.

"Onde você estava?- ele perguntou, passando os dedos casualmente pelo corpo dela- Com o James?- ela assentiu.

"No mesmo lugar de sempre. Pedi que ele me levasse ao orfanato."

"Você gosta mesmo de crianças, não é?- ela sorriu. Já era a segunda vez que lhe faziam a mesma pergunta."

"Você sabe que sim...você sabe que é o meu sonho ter um filho, Draco.- ela parou um pouco e completou- um filho seu."

"Então por que não fazemos um?- ele perguntou."

"Como?"

"Oras, como, Sra. Malfoy, não é preciso que eu te explique como se faz um bebê. Quero dizer, se é preciso, basta um homem e uma mulher, atração física, momento fértil, muito sexo. Mas devo dizer que se houver amor pode ser muito melhor, digo,- Draco levou sua mão à coxa de Gina, apertando-a com certa força e continuou, sussurrando ao ouvido dela- desse modo o sexo se torna bem mais prazeroso."

Ele subiu as mãos, passando-a levemente pela virilha e sutilmente subindo-a mais, acariciando a barriga com a ponta dos dedos e depois a curva dos seios. Subiu até chegar ao rosto dela e poder vira-lo para si e apanhar a boca dela num beijo, intenso e apaixonado.

Ela virou o corpo para ele, de modo a ficar mais confortável e poder beijá-lo melhor.

"Mas, Draco, eu não posso...não agora...- ele sorriu, junto aos lábios dela."

"Shhh.- beijou-a novamente, apertando-a contra si- Nós não precisamos fazer um bebê agora, Sra. Malfoy, mas eu tenho a necessidade urgente de te amar neste momento..."

Ela sorriu com a graça dele, mas entendeu perfeitamente a colocação de Draco. Não hesitou e deixou-se levar por um momento tão maravilhoso. Um beijo tão quente e ousado que podia levá-la ao êxtase. O toque suave e instigante, que a excitava tanto quanto possível, enlouquecia-a.

Ele abraçou o corpo dela com força, unindo os corpos, e depois beijou-a novamente. Fitou os olhos afogueados da mulher e viu-a sorrir de uma forma bela. A seguir, ambos fecharam os olhos, na intenção de sentir ainda mais o momento...

E foi então que ela ouviu dois tiros seguidos e, depois, viu a água da banheira assumir um tom intenso de vermelho. Em seus braços, Draco tinha duas marcas de bala, uma próxima ao pescoço e outra no ombro, de onde saía muito sangue. Ele estava morto.

Ela virou a cabeça para ver quem atirara e se viu parada na porta do banheiro, apontando a Sig Sauer para Draco e sorrindo de uma forma quase maníaca.

"Executado!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina saltou da cama, sentindo o suor frio descendo pela sua testa. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração estava descompassada. A imagem de Draco morto em seus braços era bem viva e parecia extremamente real. O sorriso maníaco dela no sonho era assustador, embora estranhamente feliz por mais um 'negócio' resolvido.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e afastar para longe o pesadelo que tivera. Aquela era uma lembrança feliz, e não precisava de modo algum ser estragada por seu trabalho.

Apanhou o robe e desceu as escadas, rumo à cozinha. Não conseguiria dormir àquela noite, ela sabia, e tudo por causa do maldito pesadelo. Ela foi até um armário onde sabia que seu pai guardava licores, whiskys e outras bebidas fortes e apanhou a primeira garrafa que alcançou.

"Licor de chocolate e canela- ela leu- Álcool puro. Perfeito!"

A seguir apanhou uma taça no armário da cozinha e foi para os jardins. Lá, dirigiu-se para uma árvore, alguns metros afastada da porta de entrada d'A Toca, onde tinha um balanço, que seria muito velho, da idade de seu irmão Gui, se não fossem os rotineiros reparos de seu pai.

Sentou-se ali, com a taça de licor cheia, a garrafa encostada no tronco da árvore, tentando não pensar em nada. Apenas apreciou a brisa fria brincando com seus cabelos e levando suas recentes lembranças tristes para longe.

Àquela noite o céu estava lindo, cheio de estrelas e uma lua esplendorosa. Era gostoso ficar ali...agradável...

""""""""""""""""""""""

A taça de licor foi tirada sutilmente de sua mão. Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado no balanço, mas ela não precisava se virar para saber que era Draco. O modo sutil e silencioso de agir e o cheiro agradável e peculiar de vassoura nova misturado a flores recém cortadas o denunciavam. Ela reconheceria aquele cheiro à distância, afinal, era o mesmo cheiro genuíno dela.

"É tarde- ela comentou, ainda olhando as estrelas, mas novamente pegando a taça e enchendo-a de licor- não deveria estar dormindo?"

"Vi quando você saiu do quarto- ela riu, tomando o conteúdo da taça de uma só vez- Acho melhor você ir com calma com esse negócio aí."

"Eu não me embebedo fácil, afinal.- ela falou e olhou para o céu, pondo-se a rir em seguida."

"É, mas depois de mais de meio litro você já está alta.- então ela riu mais."

"Um litro e meio.- ela corrigiu- A garrafa já acabou e se encheu de novo.- continuou, terminando com uma gostosa gargalhada."

Por algum motivo tudo se tornara intensamente engraçado. Era como se tudo fosse extremamente colorido e estivesse em constante movimento, e dava-lhe uma sensação de leveza e nenhum pensamento ficava em sua mente por mais de um segundo, de modo que não dava para realmente pensar em alguma coisa.

Era bom rir do céu e das estrelas, e também do vento que batia em seu rosto, e do balançar das folhas das árvores, da grama e da corrente que segurava o balanço. Era bom rir de suas mãos e do líquido marrom dentro da taça, que tinha um movimento formidável de vai e vem. Era bom rir do sorriso dos três Dracos ao seu lado, e do movimento estranho que seus cabelos faziam. Ela nunca tinha percebido como os cabelos de Draco eram rebeldes, mas aquilo definitivamente era engraçado.

"Vamos para dentro, Gina. Está frio aqui e você já está alta demais para o meu gosto. Vamos, eu vou te botar na cama."

"Não.- ela falou, fazendo biquinho e depois rindo- Eu vou ficar aqui, com o meu licor e as minhas estrelas. Não quero dormir. Não quero ter pesadelos.- dessa vez ela bebeu generosos goles da própria garrafa."

Ela viu o sorriso fino de Draco, visivelmente divertido pela situação. O olhar dele era estranho, e ela não se lembrava de alguma vez tê-lo visto tão diferente com aquele olhar e aqueles cabelos rebeldes. Era esquisito e engraçado.

Então ela deixou a garrafa cair no chão, e levantou-se, ficando muito próxima de Draco, tão próxima que era possível sentir o hálito quente e gostoso dele, de menta. Menta? Desde quando Draco tinha hálito de menta? Ela sorriu, gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, sendo segurada por ele para que não caísse. Depois ela fitou os olhos dele, embora não soubesse para qual dos três olhar...

"Quero que façam amor comigo...- ela falou, rindo a seguir- ...os três...- e levantou três dedos no ar."

"Gina, você está bêbada, vamos para casa."

"Não.- ela repetiu- Eu posso estar alta, mas eu quero fazer amor agora..."

E, antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela apanhou os lábios dele num beijo audaz, selvagem, agressivo e ansiado. Ela não queria esperar, não mais. Ela queria fazer amor com ele e faria, ele querendo ou não. Mas por que ele não quereria? Aquilo era, definitivamente, engraçado.

Ele tentou resistir minimamente, nos primeiros dois segundos. Depois, beijou-a da mesma forma que ela o beijava. Ele deixou que as mãos dela passeassem livremente pelo seu corpo, do modo que desejavam, fazendo o que ela queria.

Gina arrancou, com agressividade, os botões do pijama de algodão que ele usava. Algodão? Ao que ela se lembrava quando tinha ido dormir com Draco naquela noite ele usava um pijama de seda. Ele sempre usava seda. Mas não importava.

Os dois caíram engalfinhados na grama, trocando beijos e carícias, toques ousados e, com as mãos, agilmente retiravam as roupas e jogavam-na para longe. Rapidamente estavam nus e unidos, as peles coladas e quentes. Se amando.

Gina lembrava-se perfeitamente dos beijos de Draco. Eram carinhosos e duradouros. Cada ponto estratégico que ele beijava, costumava fazê-lo como se se tratasse de um ritual. Às vezes era agressivo, às vezes ousado e carinhoso. Mas nunca eram rápidos demais. Mas aqueles, dessa vez, eram rápidos. Não eram sutis, e sim corriqueiros. Excitantes, mas não necessariamente envolventes. Mas não importava.

A língua dele passando sutilmente em volta de seus seios e descendo até a barriga, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e gemer. Ela gostava do toque dele, embora, àquela noite, estivesse estranho e rápido. Mas as mãos eram bem ágeis e sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Ora envolviam os seios dela, ora passeavam livremente pelo corpo dela.

O corpo dele se encaixava adequadamente no seu. Por que não perfeitamente? O corpo de Draco sempre era perfeito para o seu. Mas isso também não importava.

A sensação ainda assim era boa, ainda assim era quente e excitante. Ainda assim era instigante. A atmosfera cheirava a licor e sexo, era uma atmosfera boa.

Ela sentiu-se tensa num determinado momento, e sentiu o corpo dele se enrijecer sobre o seu. O corpo dela vibrou e relaxou. Pouco tempo depois o dele também relaxou.

Ele postou-se ao lado dela e virou seu rosto. Ela olhava para o céu e sorria de um modo quase estranho e enigmático. Gina pensava por que Draco saíra tão rápido, e não ficara unido a ela como ela gostava, como ele mesmo gostava da ficar sempre depois de fazerem amor.

"Você é louca, Srta. Weasley.- ele falou."

Ela virou-se para ele e fitou seus olhos. Não era mais tão engraçado.

N/Rbc: bem atualização de emrgência, sem muito a falar. O Fan Fiction tá me dando muito problema, não tá querendo entrar, está comendo letras, não tá atualizando profile...está me dando muita dor de cabeça. Então, aproveitando uma crise de bondade dele, eu estou atualizando. Capítulo grande... gosto do sonho dela... das lembranças em geral.

Obrigada pelas reviews, todos que mandaram, tanto pelo site, como por email ou mesmo por outro site, e claro, pelo fórum também e pelo msn... é isso! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo...

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	6. O Primeiro Baile

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo QUATRO**

**O Primeiro Baile**

Gina abriu os olhos quando ainda estava amanhecendo. Metade do céu ainda estava escuro, e o sol apenas despontava atrás das colinas. Suas costas doíam como não doíam há muito tempo, e ela só foi perceber a razão da dor quando percebeu onde tinha dormido.

Estava deitada nos jardins d'A Toca, debaixo da árvore, perto do balanço, ao lado de um Harry adormecido e nu. Sua cabeça doeu intensamente, anunciando a enxaqueca da ressaca. Ela olhou para o pé da árvore e viu a garrafa de licor caída ali perto.

Levantou-se, apanhando o robe e vestindo-o e depois apanhando a garrafa, e com muita raiva, jogou-a no tronco da árvore, fazendo-a espatifar-se.

"Da última vez foi bom, sabia?- ela disse, como se falasse com os milhares de cacos da garrafa- Da última vez eu não acordei ao lado do Harry! Da última vez eu não acordei com uma enxaqueca horrível e ao lado do Harry!"

"Você acordou ao lado de quem, Gina?- ele perguntou e ela se virou."

Gina olhou-o com extrema raiva, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos quanto fogo, e seus lábios tão crispados e trêmulos como só acontecia quando ela estava com muita raiva ou quando ela estava prestes a executar alguém.

"_Haverá algum problema se eu executá-lo agora?_- ela se perguntou- _Com as minhas próprias mãos? Haverá mais sangue...e o meu sorriso com certeza será mais bonito do que se fosse com a varinha."_

"Você vai responder?"

"NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, POTTER! Você... você não podia ter feito isso..."

"Eu não fiz, Gina. Você fez."

"Ah, Potter! Por Merlin! Eu estava bêbada e você se aproveitou de mim, você se aproveitou do meu estado e seguiu em frente, sabendo que eu não conseguiria fazer nada para evitar."

"Você não fez nada para evitar, Gina. Você fez, sim, para acontecer algo!"

"Algo que você deveria ter evitado, Potter! Você foi inconseqüente, irresponsável e um canalha. Não lhe ocorreu em momento algum que eu poderia estar pensando que era outra pessoa que não você?"

"Em outra pessoa?- ele perguntou, apanhando a blusa de seu pijama- Quem sabe no seu marido?"

"Eu NÃO tenho marido, merda! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso?"

"Então você estava pensando em outro enquanto fazia amor comigo?"

"Sim, Potter, eu estava pensando em outro enquanto estava fazendo sexo com você. Só se faz amor com quem se ama, e eu poderia te dizer que sinto por não te amar, mas seria uma grande mentira. Então, eu espero isso machuque muito o seu ego, e conhecendo-o como conheço, eu sei que vai machucar. Não é fácil saber que a mulher que você ama está pensando em outro enquanto faz sexo com você... mas você deve conviver com isso."

Harry fechou a cara. Não falou nada. Seu ego, definitivamente, sofrera um grande baque depois das palavras de Gina. Afinal, era verdade. Era tudo verdade. Ele andou silencioso até A Toca, deixando uma Gina satisfeita para trás, embora um pouco preocupada sobre como as coisas fluiriam depois dessa briga.

"(...)"

Gina, depois de um tempo, resolveu rumar para A Toca. Assim que entrou, deu de cara com seus pais, Rony e Hermione, e várias malas num canto.

"Alguém vai viajar?- ela perguntou."

"Harry vai embora.- Rony falou- Acordou hoje e disse que não poderia mais ficar aqui."

"Você imagina o que seja, Gina?- Hermione se prontificou."

"Não faço a menor idéia. Vocês acordaram há muito tempo?"

"Não.- Rony respondeu- Eu acordei com o Harry arrumando as coisas, depois eu fui chamar a Mione, o pai e a mãe. E você não estava no quarto."

"Acordei cedo hoje, já não tinha sono, e fui para o jardim."

Gina subiu as escadas e deu de cara com Harry descendo, trazendo mais algumas malas.

"Você pode ficar se quiser.- ela disse- Eu saio."

"Não se preocupe. Não foi culpa sua.- ele disse, sem olhar pra ela, e continuou descendo, enquanto Gina subia até o seu quarto."

"(...)"

Ela simplesmente falara. Falara o que viera à sua cabeça. Estava com tanta raiva do que acontecera durante a noite, com tanta raiva de si mesma, que não medira as conseqüências de suas palavras. Ela nem mesmo sabia que tais palavras iriam afetar tanto o Harry. Não pensara nisso na hora. Estava apenas com raiva do que não devia ter acontecido.

Mas agora já estava feito. As palavras já tinham sido ditas, e agora Gina tinha certeza que Harry a amava. Talvez nunca a tivesse deixado de amar, e só tivesse se casado com a Chang porque ela estava longe, ninguém sabia onde, apenas tinha-se poucas notícias dela. Ou talvez tivesse voltado a amá-la quando ela retornara.

"_Blaise,_

_Se for possível, se não for prejudicar muito, eu gostaria que você ajudasse o James a conseguir alguma informação com o Harry. Posso cuidar do Draco por enquanto._

_Aconteceu algo que não deveria ter acontecido entre mim e o Harry, acabamos brigando e ele saiu d'A Toca, vai ficar mais difícil pra mim agora que ele está, provavelmente, muito ferido, mas talvez fique mais fácil para vocês._

_Gina"_

Gina assobiou alto, ao que, minutos depois, Couleuvre despontou no céu e pousou no seu ombro. A mulher amarrou a carta na pata da coruja e mandou que ela entregasse para Blaise.

Foi surpresa quando, uns dez minutos depois, a coruja retornou com uma resposta.

"_Gina Malfoy_

_Muito ferido significa que ele está sangrando tanto quanto você me fez sangrar há alguns anos? Digo, tanto quanto sangraria quando você usa a ponta da sua unha do indicador, que é tão cortante quanto uma faca afiada? Ou tanto quanto sangraria como quando você quebra o nariz de alguém? O que significa, exatamente, muito ferido?_

_Blaise"_

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Blaise Zabini, apesar de inconveniente de vez em quando, e excessivamente brincalhão, de modo a se tornar irritante, poderia ser uma pessoa legal, e mesmo Gina era capaz de se acostumar com o jeito dele.

"_Blaise_

_Eu me abstenho de falar a respeito do sobrenome. Você já sabe o que pode te acontecer se continuar com isso. Então, é melhor parar ou poderá sangrar tanto quanto uma doninha sangraria se eu a esmagasse com as mãos. E entenda isso como quiser._

_E Harry está sangrando tanto quanto sua namorada sangraria se ela soubesse que, enquanto 'faz amor' com ela, na verdade está pensando na Luna. Isso é muito ferido na sua concepção? Ou dói mais ao saber que a Luna não se importa nem um pouco com você?_

_Gina"_

Dura demais? Gina sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo. Nunca era dura demais com quem lhe afrontava.

"_Gina Weasley_

_Você é tão má quanto uma pessoa que provavelmente esmagaria uma doninha com as mãos. Você é, definitivamente, má._

_Mas ok. Eu já entendi o que você quer dizer. Eu sou um fracassado que manda flores anonimamente para a Luna e espera que ela adivinhe quem as está mandando. Eu sou um estúpido idiota. E sim, isto dói muito._

_Mas é verdade que ela não se importa nem um pouco comigo?_

_Blaise"_

Definitivamente não tinha sido tão dura quanto pensava.

"_Blaise_

_Eu vou te dar o benefício da dúvida._

_Gina_

_PS: Weasley é bem melhor. Fiquemos assim, então."_

Dessa vez Couleuvre não voltou com nenhuma resposta.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Aquele tinha sido um dia inútil. Totalmente inútil. Primeiro a briga com Harry, depois várias horas sem nada para fazer, sem ter nada o que fazer. Nem mesmo James e Blaise tinham conseguido mais informações. E apenas no fim da noite é que chegou uma carta para Gina.

"_Gina,_

_esperamos você para o almoço amanhã, na casa da Forrest. Blaise pediu que você comprasse um presente pro Joey, para que ele pudesse dar para o garoto e que depois ele te pagaria. A verdade é que ele não sabe o que comprar. E mais verdade ainda é que ele quer que você compre algo para ele dar pra Luna também, mas ele não precisa saber que eu te contei isso._

_James"_

Ela jogou a carta para dentro da mala e deitou-se, adormecendo instantes depois.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Se você fosse um pássaro, Virgínia, qual seria?- Draco perguntou, casualmente."

"Um gavião, ou uma águia.- ela respondeu, apoiando sua cabeça ao peito dele enquanto ambos observavam o céu cheio de nuvens multiformes- Por que, Draco?"

"Eu seria um canário pigmeu.- ela riu."

"Canário pigmeu? Por que justo um canário pigmeu?"

"Eles são pequenos e velozes, e não têm tantos predadores naturais. Águias e falcões não suportam o gosto de canários pigmeus."

"Ah é? E desde quando águias e falcões comem pássaros?"

"E não comem?- ela deu de ombros- Então, vai saber. Mas eles comem cobras, certo?"

Ela não respondeu. Aquela era mais uma das conversas sem lógica e divertidas dele, que a faziam rir e relaxar.

"Já te ocorreu que poderíamos ficar assim para sempre, Draco?"

A pergunta dela ficou sem resposta. Em questão de segundos ela viu Harry Potter aparecer e erguer Draco pela gola da camisa e esbravejar para cima dele.

"Você pretende falar, Malfoy?"

"Eu já falei, Potter, não imagino onde esteja o objeto, e se soubesse, seria óbvio que eu nunca te falaria. Além do mais, ainda não consegui imaginar uma utilidade de algo tão perigoso nas suas mãos."

"Espere, Malfoy, e você vai ficar não só sem o objeto, mas também sem..."

Draco ergueu o punho e acertou o olho de Harry em cheio, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Você vai precisar fazer muito mais do que apenas 'saber bater' e saber persuadir para tirar algo de mim, Santo Potter. E pense muito bem antes de tentar tirar algo de mim. Você pode se arrepender muito."

Gina olhou assustada de Draco para Harry, e então viu Harry apanhar sua varinha e apontá-la para o peito de Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra!_- o feitiço atingiu Draco em cheio e ele, instantaneamente, caiu morto no chão."

Gina paralisou. Olhou para Harry e viu-o sorrindo como nunca o vira sorrindo antes. Parecia ser outra pessoa que sorria no lugar dele, tamanha malícia e malevolência em seu rosto, tamanho ódio em sua expressão. Os olhos dele brilharam e uma sombra cruzou o seu rosto.

"Perdedor!- ele disse, áspero e frio, e sumiu, deixando uma Gina chocada para trás."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama rapidamente. Seu corpo suava e tremia um pouco, seu coração estava acelerado e sua mente muito alerta, ainda repassando as imagens do seu sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

Mais um. Primeiro ela matava Draco, depois Harry matava Draco. Da próxima vez quem seria? Quem mataria Draco? Ou talvez decidissem mudar de alvo. Ela poderia muito bem matar Harry num desses sonho, ao menos assim iria satisfazer seu próprio ego, visto ele ainda estar um tanto ferido por ter-se deixado levar pelo momento e pelo licor de uma dessas noites.

Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e viu nove horas. Há quanto tempo não dormia até tão tarde? Ela percebeu Hermione se mexer ao lado de sua cama e resmungar algo, e Gina perguntou-se a que horas a mulher tinha se juntado a ela no quarto.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha rápida, entretanto relaxante. Vestiu-se com uma roupa leve e confortável, apenas para mudar um pouco o estilo sério com roupas mais pesadas e escuras.

Escreveu um bilhete qualquer, dizendo que só voltaria de madrugada, e deixou ao lado do travesseiro de Hermione. Depois disso desaparatou.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ela parou à frente da enorme porta branca, bem trabalhada e bonita, e levou a mão à campainha.

Uma mulher veio atender e levou Gina até a sala, onde já havia várias pessoas em volta de um bebê nos braços da mãe.

"Sra. Forrest."

Uma mulher bonita e jovem, com os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos num tom meio azulado, meio esverdeado. Ela sorriu para Gina e levantou-se, indo em direção a ela com o bebê no colo.

Gina apanhou o bebê com cuidado e olhou admirada para ele. Era lindo. Parecia-se muito com o pai, Brian, tinhas os cabelos muito pretos, mas os olhos eram da mãe, e olhavam para Gina com certo divertimento, como se perguntassem "Quem é você?", enquanto sua mãozinha procurava, insistentemente, o dedo de Gina para que pudesse agarrá-lo.

"Ele é...lindo, Forrest." – Gina comentou, visivelmente emocionada.

Joey quase que instantaneamente, assim que conseguiu agarrar o dedo de Gina, adormeceu. Ela sentou-se no sofá e continuou olhando para ele, enquanto todos ao redor ainda a observavam.

"Você tem tanto jeito com crianças, Gina." – Forrest comentou – "Ele nunca dormiu tão rápido assim, com ninguém."

"Querida, você fala como se ele tivesse nascido há meses." – Brian comentou – "Nunca pensou em ter filhos com o Draco, Gina?"

Gina olhou curiosa para Brian. É claro que ele sabia que Draco e ela tinham se separado há alguns meses, mas aquela pergunta não era esperada, apesar de soar bem interessante.

Ela percebeu uma troca estranha de olhares entre os outros amigos que estavam ali, e logo sorriu para Brian.

"Gina" – Blaise interrompeu, no momento em que Gina se preparava para dizer algo – "Você trouxe o que eu te pedi?"

Forrest olhou curiosa para Blaise e depois para Gina. Aliás, todos estavam curiosos. James abafava risadinhas logo atrás de Luna, e apontava diretamente para ela, fazendo gestos que imitavam beijinhos e abraços entre ela e Blaise. Gina riu, visivelmente divertida. E logo Forrest e Brian se juntaram às risadas.

Gina se aproximou de Blaise e levou-o para um canto onde ninguém pudesse vê-los direito ou ouvi-los.

"Eu vou aliviar as coisas pra você, Zabini, mas não se acostume com isso, ok?- Blaise olhou-a sem entender muita coisa."

Ela retirou da bolsa um pequeno embrulho, visivelmente alguma roupa para bebê, e depois tornou um pequeno jarro de flores ao tamanho normal.

"Flores artificiais?- ele perguntou- Artificiais?"

"Ah, sim, Zabini. Luna não gosta de ganhar flores."

"Que mulher não gosta de ganhar flores?"

"As do tipo que choram quando elas morrem e fazem um funeral pra elas."

"A Luna não faz isso."

"Ah faz. Sabe os lírios que você deu pra ela a última vez? Estão enterrados debaixo da janela dela, com uma pequena lápide inscrita '_Aqui jazem lírios muito bonitos e cheirosos, que me fizeram rir durante pouco tempo_" seguidos do dia que ela os ganhou, como nascimento, e do dias que eles morreram.- Blaise revirou os olhos."

"Estou apaixonado por uma maluca."

"Perdidamente apaixonado pela maluca mais legal e amável que eu conheço.- Gina completou."

"E por que você está me ajudando, Gina, já que não gosta de mim?"

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você, Zabini.- Gina sorriu com o canto dos lábios e piscou um olho para ele antes de se afastar."

Blaise permaneceu parado alguns segundos, olhando para os amigos que não mais olhavam para ele, mas sim dava toda sua atenção para Joey. A não ser uma das atenções, e talvez essa fosse ser justamente a atenção que ele não queria que estivesse voltada para ele.

No entanto, mesmo tendo Luna olhando fixamente para si, e mesmo sentindo sua face queimar e seu coração acelerar, ele foi até ela e estendeu-lhe o jarro de rosas artificiais.

"Gostaria de conversar com você, depois, Luna.- ele sussurrou, passando por ela, deixando-a extasiada com as flores que nunca morreriam, e dirigiu-se a Joey, nos braços de Forrest- E isto é para o Joey, Forrest, presente de toda a turma."

Era um lindo macacão azul, com inscrições do tipo 'tio Blaise', 'tio James', 'tia Luna' e 'tia Gina' por todo o tecido, em letras coloridas, e uma blusa vermelha com o nome 'Joey'.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A tarde passou bem rápida, e Gina não soube dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Por um lado ela gostaria que aquele tempo ao lado dos amigos e ao lado de Joey não terminasse nunca. Por outro ela gostaria logo de ir para o Baile e ver Draco, e talvez conversar com ele e saber como ele estava.

"Você precisa se arrumar.- James comentou para ela."

"Vai a algum lugar, Gina?- Forrest perguntou."

"Ao Baile de Verão."

"Mas, Gina..."

"Sim, o anfitrião é o Draco, eu sei disso e é justamente por isso que eu vou.- Forrest acenou, indicando que tinha entendido."

"Blaise e eu resolvemos, por livre e espontânea vontade, escolher um vestido pra você."

"Vocês escolheram um vestido?- ela perguntou, descrente."

"Oh sim, e por acaso- James estendeu-lhe uma caixinha- está nessa caixa. Agora todos nós queremos que você suba até o quarto de hóspedes e vista-se."

Gina pegou a caixinha e dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes. Estava obviamente divertida com a situação. James e Blaise tinham escolhido um vestido para ela. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que eles seriam capazes de escolher um vestido para ela.

E ela também nunca imaginou que o vestido seria tão bonito e que fosse se ajustar tão bem ao seu corpo.

O tecido era bem leve e gostoso, num tom azul marinho muito bonito. O decote da frente era reto, com alças finas, e atrás também não havia decote algum. A beleza, graça e sensualidade do vestido estava numa das pernas, onde se estendia uma gloriosa fenda, até quase a altura de seu quadril.

Ela olhou-se no espelho. Caía-lhe como uma luva. Depois arrumou o cabelo, num meio coque, deixando alguns fios intensamente vermelhos caírem pelo seu rosto, como se se tratasse de um charme natural.

Depois disso ela desceu as escadas, parando antes de chegar à base.

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber como vocês sabia o meu número.- ela comentou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela, admirados."

"Achamos que você vestia 6.- James começou."

"Mas tínhamos certeza que o 4 lhe cairia divinamente bem.- Blaise continuou- Você está linda.- ela sorriu."

"Bem, não era um vestido desses que eu tinha em mente, mas está perfeito."

Ela não esperou que nenhum dos amigos dissesse mais nada. Sorriu para eles, acenou e desaparatou.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Desaparatar longas distâncias não era uma coisa muito boa. Era difícil e até mesmo cansativo. Pelo menos para os outros. Gina tinha uma grande habilidade em desaparatar, e ir de Londres ao litoral da Inglaterra, em questão de segundos, não era muito difícil.

Ela olhou em frente. Bem na hora. Ancorado junto ao cais estava o tão conhecido Liberty Iate, maravilhosamente decorado para receber convidados ricos e elegantes, que desfrutariam de uma noite de esplendor e fartura, festa e boêmia, numa viagem à bordo de um dos mais bonitos Iates do mundo bruxo. Ao raiar do sol eles estariam de volta à Marina de Liverpool.

A recepção aos convidados era feita por marinheiros, muito bem vestidos e muito bonitos, Gina pôde notar, assim que um dele ofereceu-lhe o braço e levou-a a bordo.

O salão principal estava decorado com luzes douradas e brancas, transmitindo a sensação de luxúria.

Muito rapidamente ela foi levada a uma mesa vazia, num lugar estrategicamente posicionado, de modo que ela poderia ver tudo o que acontecesse no salão. E mais rapidamente ainda ela foi servida de champanhe, vinho ou martini. Decidiu-se pelo martini, afinal, champanhe era para comemorações e vinho para brindes elegantes e pedidos de fartura.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela visse Draco entrar pelo salão. Lindo, como sempre. Com um sorriso encantador de derreter qualquer mulher. Com um charme irresistível.

Ao lado dele, elegantemente de braços dados, estavam duas mulheres, altas e bonitas, com sorrisos joviais e quase idênticos. Uma morena e uma loira.

E Gina ficou perguntando-se quem eram elas, o que faziam, o que queriam com Draco. Buscou cada pergunta que pudesse preencher um relatório completo sobre elas. E depois Gina percebeu que sua mente estava preenchendo um relatório de execução. E que já tinham as fotos de cada uma delas anexada ao relatório. Objetivo: matar. Valor: ter Draco de volta. E achou-se insana por causa disso.

Ela viu as duas mulheres saírem uma para cada lado e confundirem-se com as outras mulheres do salão. Draco, por sua vez, foi parado diversas vezes por várias pessoas, principalmente homens, que vinham lhe cumprimentar educadamente. Uma aperto de mão para os homens, um beijo na mão para as mulheres. Nada mais sutil. Nada mais elegante. Queria ela estar no lugar de cada uma das mulheres que receberam um beijo de Draco, mesmo que na mãe, um beijo era sempre um beijo.

Minutos depois Draco aparentemente percebeu que havia um par de olhos vermelhos fixados nele desde que ele entrara no salão. E ele procurou os olhos de Gina e fitou-os com aqueles olhos cinzas que brilhavam tão intensamente sob aquela luz dourada e prateada do salão. Ele lhe lançou um de seus mais charmosos sorrisos. O sorriso de derreter qualquer mulher.

Por alguns instantes Gina perdeu-se naquele olhar penetrante e naquele sorriso. E desejou perder-se naqueles lábios mais uma vez. Até o momento em que sua mente, a parte racional da sua mente, a parte que ainda conseguia taxar Draco Malfoy como uma execução, resolveu trazê-la de volta à realidade, a ponto de ver Draco aproximando-se de sua mesa.

Draco apanhou uma cadeira e colocou-a próxima à cadeira de Gina, na mesa onde ela estava sentada. Casualmente bebericou do martini da taça dela.

"Oh, Draco, querido, você tem bastante ousadia de vir falar comigo.- ela falou, com um tom que misturava o cômico e o irônico."

"Você nem sabe quanta ousadia eu tenho, Virgínia. Além do mais, eu sou o anfitrião da festa este ano, não podia fazer feio."

"Ah, sei da sua ousadia, querido, afinal, ao que me lembro, passamos seis anos casados. E obrigada por não me convidar para a festa."

"Claro, Sra. Malfoy. De nada, e de todo modo, você conseguiu entrar, afinal.- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente- Por acaso, descobri que, mesmo depois de separados você não retirou o Malfoy do seu nome."

"E por que eu tiraria? Como eu poderia te extorquir se voltasse a ser uma Weasley sem Malfoy?- ele riu com vontade."

"Para que me extorquir, Virgínia? Ao que me lembro você é uma assassina de alto escalão e ganha muito dinheiro com isso. Não precisa me extorquir."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, eu não sabia que você ainda não tinha superado a morte do seu pai. Sabe, eu tive mesmo que matá-lo. Me ofereceram 100 milhões por ele, o que você queria?- Draco abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, aparentando que não sabia daquela informação- Ah, você não sabia que tinha sido eu?- ele fez-se de desentendida."

"Vamos dançar!"

Draco puxou Gina pela mão até o meio da pista de dança. Segurou a mão dela e a sua outra mão encaixou-se à cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando os corpos.

Ao enlaçar Gina na pista de dança, não seria a alegria que o moveria, nem a ele, nem a ela.

Os passos felinos e o apuro duvidoso do par anunciaram aos presentes um acontecimento quase que metafísico: um tango! Ela, bela, com os cabelos presos, rodopiaria numa saia justíssima, onde abria-se uma generosa fenda. O ritmo sincopado e malevolente que escutavam ao fundo era de um bandoléon soluçante, de um violino e de um piano. Executavam então, os dois, o mais lascivo dos balés que se conhecia.

A mão dele escorregou pela perna dela, sob a abertura do vestido, e retirou duas facas presas com uma fita. Arremessou-as para o final do salão, vendo que não acertaria ninguém, a não ser um quadro na parede.

"Esperta. Quem você tem que matar agora? Eu outra vez?- ele perguntou."

"A pergunta não seria...- ela começou, a seguir passou casualmente a língua sobre os lábios e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele- ...por que eu matei seu pai? Não mude de assunto, Draquinho, vamos lá, ponha toda a sua raiva para fora."

Ele conduziu-a em passos largos para trás, muito bem ensaiados. Ela ficou no controle durante alguns segundos e o fez ir para o lado, sem perder o ritmo. Mas ele conseguiu levá-la novamente para trás, fazendo com que ela batesse com as costas numa pilastra, com certa violência, deixando o espelho que estava ali em milhares de pedacinhos.

"Adoro quando você está violento. Me excita.- ela falou, com um tom que o fez tremer involuntariamente- Mas voltando ao assunto..."

Gina levou Draco para trás e, seguindo o ritmo da música, e acompanhando as batidas, ela parou e ergueu uma das pernas com elegância e rapidez, propositalmente entre as pernas dele. Ele mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, mas não perdeu a compostura. Respirou fundo e viu-a sorrir com satisfação.

Aquele movimento, no entanto, não pareceu deselegante e muito menos fora dos passos. Gina imediatamente cruzou a perna que tinha acabado de levantar no meio das pernas de Draco, estendeu a outra e desceu o seu corpo, passando as mãos pelo corpo de Draco com certa sensualidade, até achar duas armas por baixo da calça dele, que ela fez deslizarem pelo chão, fazendo-as parar, convenientemente, debaixo de uma mesa, cada uma de um lado do salão.

Ela subiu novamente o corpo, ainda passando as mãos pelo corpo de Draco, mas dessa vez com mais ousadia e roçou seus lábios nos lábios dele. Então, achando uma faca próxima ao cinto, devidamente camuflada.

"Não é um local muito perigoso para se guardar uma faca?- ele perguntou, retirando a faca e, ao mesmo tempo, cortando o cinto e o smoking que ele usava, que caíram esquecidos no chão, deixando-o apenas com a camisa social, meio aberta, sem os três primeiros botões, que ela certificou-se terem voado longe, e a calça.

A seguir voltaram a dançar, quase que civilizadamente, se não fossem os arranhões de ambos.

"...por que se importa tanto com seu pai? Não foi ele quem matou os próprios pais e não foi você quem o colocou na cadeia há seis anos e roubou os... doze bilhões de galeões dele?"

"Nove dos quais você roubou de mim.- ele observou, ao que ela riu e lançou-lhe um olhar ferino."

"Meros detalhes, querido, meros detalhes...afinal, o que você faria com doze bilhões que não faria com os três que eu te deixei?"

"E o que você faria com nove bilhões que não pudesse fazer com os dois do acordo de separação?"

"Eu não me contentaria, afinal, sempre achei que Lúcio Malfoy valesse bem mais que 100 milhões.- ela suspirou- Mas não se preocupe, querido, as últimas palavras de seu pai foram _'Mate meu filho por mim._'"

"E creio que você..."

Draco, sugestivamente, levou sua mão para o colo de Gina e depois desceu rumo ao decote, entre os seios, e apanhou, com os dedos, o aparentemente delicado, porém fatal, punhal prateado. Passou a fina lâmina pela alça do vestido dela e pela lateral, fazendo um fino e contínuo rasgo, e depois jogou-o para cima, fazendo-o fincar no teto.

"...deva estar tentando realizar o último pedido do meu _amado_ pai."

Ele olhou para a alça caída do vestido de Gina e a abertura lateral, que terminou pouco antes de começar a abertura da perna, ou o vestido teria, certamente, se aberto por inteiro.

"Desculpe-me pelo vestido, eu terei o maior prazer em recompensá-la com outro, usando uma parte dos meus 3 bilhões de galeões.- ele disse com certa ironia."

"Não se preocupe com coisas supérfluas, querido. Eu posso comprar um melhor que esse com...bem, você sabe..."

Gina se afastou de Draco, depois que ele a empurrou, fazendo-a rodopiar para além de alguns metros dele, ela parou numa pose sensual e apanhou, com a boca, uma das rosas num jarro ao lado dela.

Draco caminhou elegantemente para ela e mordeu a rosa junto com ela. Os dois rodopiaram pelo salão, em passos muito bem planejados, entrelaçando uma perna na outra, de modo tão rápido e calculado, que era impossível para as pessoas perceberem como as pernas já não estavam engalfinhadas e trançadas.

Ela soltou a rosa e deixou que ele a apanhasse e a colocasse no decote do seu vestido, entre os seios.

"Não lhe cai tão bem como o punhal, mas você fica quente do mesmo jeito.- ele comentou."

"Mudando de assunto, querido,- ela sorriu para ele, no mesmo instante em que apertava com gosto seu traseiro- nossa separação ainda não saiu, legalmente ainda somos casados.- ele ia falar algo, mas ela continuou- A propósito, seu traseiro continua gostoso..."

"E você continua com belas curvas, querida.- ele passeou com a mão pela lateral do corpo dela e, depois, deixou que ela deslizasse por entre os dois corpos, num ponto abaixo do ventre dela, de um modo discreto, mas ousado- E...ó céus, você está me traindo com o Potter.- ele pareceu, por um instante, ironicamente inconsolável."

"Tecnicamente não é só com ele, querido, mas você também está me traindo."

"Ó céus, somos dois cornos.- ele deu especial ênfase a essa frase, de modo que ela parecesse mais importante do que todo o resto da conversa- Isso não é comovente.- ele terminou, de um modo fraco."

"Que palavreado é esse, querido?- ela perguntou- Aprendeu com o submundo?"

"Corner, Michael Corner, lembra-se dele? 1 milhão."

"Por acaso eu me lembro daquele mau perdedor. Oh, como eu queria pegá-lo. Mas 1 milhão? Não valia à pena. Me surgiu na mesma época aquele seu amiguinho, Gregory Goyle, por 10. Não era muito, mas eu estava entediada em casa."

"Por isso você não atendia os meus telefonemas? Porque não estava em casa enquanto eu estava fora?"

"Não chore, Draco, naquela época eram só negócios. Afinal, você também não estava numa _conferência_ sobre brocas mágicas super resistentes? Ah, não, estava no submundo sujo matando meu ex. namorado. Ciumento você, não? Eu estava apenas me divertindo."

"Você é tão cruel.- ele sussurrou, colando os corpos tão perto quanto nunca antes durante aquela dança- _Mi china fue malvada!_"

Ela ergueu uma perna e enlaçou a cintura dele, enquanto Draco deslizava com ela pelo salão, em rodopios contínuos.

E então, depois de vários rodopios, ele parou. Ela curvou o corpo para trás e ele curvou-se sobre ela. As mãos dele passaram de uma forma pesada, quase agressiva, selvagem, ousada e excitante, pelo corpo dela, parando em sua perna, erguendo-a e ficando numa pose ainda mais sensual. A seguir terminando com um maravilhoso, ousado, intenso e lascivo beijo entre os dois.

"Você sabe o quanto, querido."

E depois eles se recompuseram. Palmas ecoaram pelo salão e eles fizeram uma reverência elegante, antes de cada um seguir para um lado.

Gina apanhou discretamente a varinha camuflada sobre o seu vestido, enquanto, do outro lado, Draco pegava a sua.

"_Accio_!- eles disseram, fazendo armas voarem de um lado a outro do salão, de volta a seus respectivos donos."

Ninguém no salão percebeu a existência das armas, ou achou que elas fizessem parte do show. Estavam extasiados demais com o espetáculo que tinham acabado de ver.

""""""""""""""""""""'

Gina saiu rápido do salão de festas do iate, e foi parar na proa dele, sob um céu limpo de verão, extremamente estrelado.

"_Não foi tão difícil._- ela pensou- _Afinal, o que foi que eu fiz lá dentro?_- ela, inconscientemente passava os dedos sobre os lábios que Draco tinha acabado de beijar tão fervorosamente- _Ele parece tão..."_

"Eu gostaria de entender o que aconteceu no salão, Gina.- a voz tão conhecida desviou qualquer pensamento da cabeça dela, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se."

"Harry...? O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu sempre sou convidado para o Baile Anual, mas nunca me deu vontade de comparecer. Este ano eu resolvi mudar de idéia. Agora é a sua vez de responder à minha pergunta."

"Você fala da dança?"

"Especificamente do beijo."

"Ciúmes?"

"Eu deveria ter?"

"Eu não sei. Deveria?- ele riu."

"Você não vai me responder, vai?"

"Depende do que você quer que eu responda."

"Algo que eu acredite."

"Certo. No ápice do momento, movidos pela intensidade de um tango bem bailado, movidos pela lascívia da própria dança, movidos pela inquietude dos nossos corpos numa posição tão ousada, nós nos beijamos.- ela falou num tom assustadoramente normal."

"Parece-me um bom argumento.- ele disse, para surpresa de Gina- Eu também beijaria minha parceira se ela dançasse tão bem quanto você."

Gina sorriu e virou-se para olhar o mar. Harry fez o mesmo e, nem bem trinta segundos se passaram, uma série de fogos de artifício começou a estourar no céu. Eram fogos vermelhos, azuis, amarelos, verdes, laranjas, em tantas formas quanto possíveis. Havia apenas chuvas de pontinhos brilhantes no céu, ou um enorme pássaro flamejante, ou um anjo, ou um dragão, ou um unicórnio.

Harry olhou para ela e admirou-se com o fascínio com que ela olhava para os fogos. Depois ele tocou a cintura dela, fazendo-a virar-se o fitá-lo. Ele inclinou a cabeça e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. No entanto, não houve toque algum, a não ser o das pontas dos dedos de Gina com os lábios de Harry, fazendo-o afastar-se.

"Você vai insistir nisso, Harry?- ela perguntou, seriamente."

Alguns metros distante, Draco estava parado observando a cena. Ele não sabia se estava com raiva demais de Harry por aproximar-se tanto de Gina ou se estava feliz demais por ela tê-lo repelido.

Gina virou o rosto quando Harry tentou aproximar-se novamente. E ela ainda pôde ver, de relance, o sorriso de Draco antes que ele desaparecesse. Era um sorriso vitorioso.

"Até o fim, Gina.- Harry respondeu- Até o fim!- dizendo isso, Harry afastou-se."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Talvez fizesse horas que Gina estivesse ali, parada na proa do iate, olhando o céu intensamente estrelado e com uma lua simplesmente divina e enorme. Pensando em nada. Ou em tudo, mas estrategicamente, nenhum pensamento fixava em sua mente por muito tempo.

Uma chuva de fogos de artifício começou a estourar no céu, cobrindo-o com pontilhados coloridos, com formas abstratas, deixando-a com um sorriso singelo nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.

Havia um olhar intenso fixo nela. Um olhar único, que ela conhecia muito bem. O cheiro era de vassoura nova, e talvez flores. Um cheiro inconfundível. Um olhar como nenhum outro.

"Você sabe qual a invenção trouxa que eu mais gosto?- ela perguntou, quase num sussurro, sem se virar."

Mãos firmes pousaram sobre o seu ombro e lábios quentes e macios deram um breve beijo na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo todo o seu corpo reagir com arrepios.

"Fogos de artifício.- ele sussurrou, ao pé do seu ouvido- Bruxos manipulam formas com seus feitiços, trouxas as criam, ou deixam que a mente de cada um crie desenhos sob uma chuva de pontilhados coloridos num céu de estrelas prateadas."

Ela virou-se e fitou os olhos de Draco. Ele não sorria, mas a maneira séria como seu rosto se comportava naquele momento, deixava-o incrivelmente irresistível e lindo.

"Nós nos odiamos, Virgínia?"

Ela sorriu, da maneira mais verdadeira que pôde, da maneira mais pura e singela, e deixou que seus olhos fossem refletidos nos olhos de Draco. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa resposta para a pergunta dele.

x.x.x.x

N/Rbc: Capítulo grande, bem grande, como acontece com mais alguns à frente antes de eu começar com meu terrível bloqueio... um dos meus preferidos... primeira aparição real de Draco - e que aparição - espero que todo mundo tenha gostado.

A dança deles foi baseada na dança do filme "Sr. & Sra. Smith", bem como outras cenas mais para frente. Quanto à fala de Draco: "_Mi china fue malvada!" _- eu acredito que queira dizer, no mais amplo dos sentidos,"Minha rapariga foi malvada", com o perdão da palavra aos portugueses, que usam constantemente a palavra rapariga, mas no Brasil isso é algo degradante. Agradecimentos no profile. É isso.

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	7. Os Diários

**N/Rbc: Uhm... certo, nota inicial é um pouco mais importante do que nota final... só para avisar que este capítulo em especial foi inteiramente baseado no livro 'Sr. & Sra. Smith', apenas foi adaptado à história. Portanto... não levem isso como um plágio... foi apenas uma forma de... uhm...eu não sei forma de quê, mas enfim... acho que é isso... **

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo CINCO**

**Os Diários**

"_Certo, eu admito, desde que começou toda essa história maluca eu tenho feito terapia. Não é algo tão ruim afinal, é? Quero dizer, só porque eu tenho que sair por aí matando as pessoas que precisam ser mortas eu não posso ser considerada maluca e, efetivamente, freqüentar não um terapeuta, mas um psiquiatra. Não, não é de todo mal. Além do mais, ele também faz parte do CIM, embora não execute pessoas, definitivamente não. Ele executa os problemas que as pessoas do CIM encontram, 'seus problemas mais íntimos', de acordo com ele._

_Então, eu fui até ele e ele me mandou fazer uma tarefa de casa. Há quanto tempo eu não faço uma tarefa de casa?"_

_x.x.x_

"_Sei que é uma grande surpresa para você, Srta. Weasley, participar de uma instituição como essa." – aquele era o Dr. J. Johnson, o meu terapeuta._

"_Surpresa? É um choque, não uma surpresa. Num minuto eu sou uma Auror recém formada, no outro eu sou 'presa' e resolvem por mim que eu serei uma assassina do governo, mas sem que, efetivamente, o governo saiba disso. É como se eles tivessem decidido minha vida por mim. Que nome você dá a isso?"_

"_Centro de Inteligência da Magia."_

_Eu me remexi um instante na poltrona, visivelmente incomodada. Claro, aquilo fazia o tipo do CIM, e mesmo eu o conhecendo, efetivamente, há apenas alguns dias, (já que eu só tinha conseguido minha primeira execução dois anos após ser 'presa' pelo CIM, durante os quais eu passei sendo treinada para ser uma assassina) eu já sabia que ele acabava por manipular a vida das pessoas. Não era como se alguém tivesse opção, claro que não. Ou você fazia parte do CIM ou você fazia parte da próxima lista de executados. Simples, como fazer uma lista de supermercado e escolher entre chocolate com castanhas ou chocolate com avelãs. Apenas para ficar claro, eu escolheria chocolate com castanhas._

_Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes. O Dr. J. Johnson deixou uma pena de lado e apanhou outra, maior e mais nova, trocou o tinteiro e também o pergaminho. Remexeu-se na cadeira, ofereceu-me chá ou água. Tenho certeza que ele estava tentando me deixar relaxada, provavelmente para poder fazer mais perguntas. As perguntas iniciais tinham enchido um pergaminho de uns 30 cm, e na maioria soavam supérfluas, apenas para rondar o território e descobrir o novo terreno que precisava estudar. Coisa como nome, idade, aniversário, namorado, família, escola. Não muito importantes, de qualquer jeito._

"_Você já foi designada a alguma execução?" – ele perguntou, logo depois que eu recusei o chá e a água e perguntei se ele tinha licor de chocolate._

_O licor apareceu na minha frente segundos depois, uma dose dupla, que eu tomei de uma vez só. O líquido desceu rasgando na minha garganta, e imediatamente me deixou relaxada e à vontade naquela sala. Senti que poderia responder à qualquer pergunta que ele me fizesse, mesmo que fosse de cunho sexual. Ele estaria autorizado a me fazer este tipo de pergunta? Por exemplo, com que freqüência eu faço sexo? Eu abanei a cabeça e decidi relembrar a pergunta que ele tinha me feito instantes antes. Execução, sim, claro._

"_Quatro, no momento."_

"_Está com medo?"_

"_De matar?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Não exatamente medo. Eu diria que talvez eu não esteja totalmente preparada para matar alguém a sangue frio. Há algum nome específico para isso?"_

"_Medo."_

_Percebi logo que aquele terapeuta sabia das coisas. Ele parecia me entender. Bem, apenas parecia, mas talvez todos que entrassem naquela sala tivessem os mesmos problemas no início, então, logicamente, ele estava preparado para mim._

"_Você já matou alguém?" – eu perguntei, visivelmente curiosa._

"_Minha esposa." – ele respondeu, sem pestanejar, e eu tentei conter a minha surpresa, mas acho que não consegui._

"_Por quê?"_

"_Ela estava na lista de execução, e decidiram que eu, por conhecê-la tão bem, deveria matá-la. Ela havia se juntado aos comensais um mês depois de nos casarmos, e eu fiquei na inocência durante vários anos."_

"_Eu sinto muito." – ele deu de ombros._

"_Voltando a você, Srta. Weasley, vou lhe passar um pequeno dever de casa. Não será nada complicado, eu garanto. Quero que você escreva sobre o seu dia a dia. Sentimentos, fatos, pessoas, essas coisas."_

"_Bem, Dr. Johnson, não sou lá uma boa escritora. E agora, o trabalho... vai me tomar muito tempo..."_

"_Não será necessário muita disciplina, Srta. Weasley. Nada de caprichar na gramática nem mesmo precisa terminar frases. Apenas exponha o que você sente e o que você vive. Além disso, só você verá o resultado. Não precisa mostrar a ninguém."_

"_Nem a você?"_

"_Nem a mim. Claro, pode mostrar a mim se quiser. O principal objetivo desse exercício é fazer com que você se conheça melhor e busque os motivos pelo qual você está aqui, e aceite melhor o fato."_

"_Eu já estou conformada."_

"_Não é uma questão de conformidade, Srta. Weasley, e sim, uma questão de aceitação."_

"_E se eu disser que eu já aceitei?"_

"_Sabe que nome eu daria a isso?"_

"_Mentira?" – eu tentei, com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_x.x.x_

_Ele é bom. Dr. Johnson consegue pegar as coisas no ar. E é definitivamente divertido. Por conta disso, eu decidi fazer o que ele me mandou. Meus primeiros 'negócios': Marcos Flint, Dino Thomas, Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy."_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco fechou o diário em suas mãos e, sem perceber, ficou passando a ponta dos dedos nos dois nomes em alto relevo que havia na capa. Srta. Weasley, este que tinha um risco bem no meio, e Sra. Malfoy, com uma letra caprichada e grande.

Ele mantinha um meio sorriso no rosto, não sabia ao certo se era de contentamento ou repulsa. Mas algum havia de ser.

A seguir ele trancou o diário com um cadeado e um feitiço e colocou-o de volta na gaveta de escrivaninha, sobre um pergaminho que dizia:

"_No começo você foi um 'negócio'. Apenas mais um, ou apenas o primeiro, que depois de tantos era suposto tornar-se mais um no meio de tantos, e que não faria diferença alguma, seria tão pouco importante como qualquer outro._

_Mas se você considera assim, um 'negócio', você foi o meu negócio mais importante, sem saber que você deixara de ser apenas uma questão de trabalho, uma execução, no primeiro instante em que eu olhei pra você e tive a certeza de que aquele calor que eu senti, aquela sensação de borboletas, aquele estremecimento, não poderiam significar qualquer coisa pouco importante._

_No dia em que eu olhei pra você e percebi que você era o homem mais lindo, charmoso e sexy que já tinha visto. Com um sorriso de derreter qualquer mulher, que me encantou, você deixou de ser um 'negócio'._

_O diário é seu._

_Sra. Mal---_

_Virgínia Weasley"_

Fechou a gaveta e trancou-a com uma chave, a mesma chave que abria o cadeado do diário. Colocou-a numa correntinha discreta, e botou-a no pescoço, de onde quase nunca saía.

Draco sentou-se na poltrona junto à escrivaninha e analisou alguns papéis. Ouviu o ranger da porta da biblioteca, mas não fez questão de erguer a cabeça para ver quem era.

"Você demorou." – ele falou, seriamente.

"As coisas nem sempre acontecem como queremos, Draco." – era a voz de uma mulher, e soava segura e com um certo tom de sensualidade.

"Estão as duas aí?"

"Como você queria, Draco, como você pediu." – dessa vez era outra mulher, usando um tom um tanto mais sério que a primeira, mas igualmente sensual.

"Vou explicar a situação para vocês, e quero que saia tudo como planejado."

Draco finalmente olhou para as duas mulheres, observando-as e analisando-as, num silêncio que durou alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para ele perceber que elas ficavam mais bonitas vestidas de uma maneira séria do que com aqueles vestidos de festa, como haviam se mostrado no dia do Baile de Verão, ao lado dele.

Uma delas era loira, com os cabelos muito longos e lisos e os olhos incrivelmente azuis. A outra tinha os cabelos num tom castanho avermelhado, e os olhos eram muito verdes. Ambas muito bonitas, e com sorrisos verdadeiramente irresistíveis para um homem.

As duas ouviram atentamente cada palavra de Draco, e mantiveram-se durante toda a conversa agindo profissionalmente, com posturas rígidas e igualmente elegantes. Não se podia negar, aquelas mulheres eram as famosas chamadas _femme fatale_.

"Espero que tenha entendido a sua parte, Rute.- ele falou, seriamente."

A mulher loira meramente balançou os cabelos, jogando-os para trás, como se aquele ato dissesse "_Eu posso deixar um homem se arrastando aos meus pés com esse ato._", e certamente isso era capaz de acontecer.

"Carina? Você entendeu?"

"Kika.- ela consertou."

Draco olhou para a morena e enfrentou o olhar desafiador dela, e o sorriso entre dentes. Definitivamente não era possível alguém enfrentar olhos como aqueles, era? Um homem talvez caísse ao encanto daquelas duas mulheres, e definhasse por sofrer nas mãos delas. E Draco não estava afim de defrontar com nenhuma das duas.

Ele odiava apelidos. E certamente 'Kika' era mais um deles. Por que pessoas gostavam de reduzir outras pessoas a apelidos sem sentido? Era como chamar a outra mulher, Rute, de 'Rutinha' ou quem sabe 'Ru-ru' ou talvez 'Titinha'. E a morena renderia alguns apelidos como 'Ca', 'Cacá', 'Carininha' e 'Kika'. Mas o pior de todos, na concepção de Draco, era reduzir um nome tão lindo e forte e ousado como 'Virgínia' para 'Gina'. Que sentido aquilo fazia? Nenhum, absolutamente. Mas no caso de Carina ele não queria procurar sentido algum, de todo modo, então forçou-se a chamá-la pelo apelido.

"Que seja, _Kika_!- ele forçou o apelido, a acabou por arrancar risadinhas vitoriosas de ambas as mulheres- Você quer forçar algum apelido, Rute?"

"Se você quiser que eu dê um apelido para você também, Draco, você poderá me chamar por algum apelido. Quem sabe _'Estrelinha'_. _'Draco'_ é o nome de uma estrela, não é?"

"É sim, mas eu odeio apelidos. Você seria uma mulher morta caso se dirigisse a mim por um apelido esdrúxulo e estúpido como esse. Ninguém se dirige a um Malfoy por um apelido."

"Eu vou considerar isso, Draco.- Rute falou."

"Nós vamos.- Kika completou- Pelo menos até o momento em que você continuar nas rédeas."

Draco franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos. Por um segundo, um segundo apenas, ele teve a nítida sensação que a femme fatale número 2, a que inconvenientemente atendia pelo apelido de Kika, o havia chamado de cavalo. Não diretamente falando, mas talvez metaforicamente. No entanto, quando ergueu o olhar para tirar suas conclusões, as duas mulheres já tinham evaporado, ou desaparatado para bem longe.

"_O nome da cidade é pouco importante. Era uma cidade não tão pequena, e talvez fosse muito organizada se todos não estivessem com medo por causa das mortes seriadas que ocorriam no local._

_O nome dos assassinos? Bem, eu tinha certeza de pelo menos três deles, que são justamente ¾ da minha lista de execução. _

_Aparentemente Severo Snape comandava tudo. Eu não vejo um motivo ao certo, mas quem sabe para espalhar medo, para tentar se sobrepor às pessoas que viviam na pacata cidade e, quem sabe, se auto proclamar 'Voldemort Júnior' e ser chamado carinhosamente por 'Você-sabe-quem Júnior'. Isso não faz muito sentido, faz? Mas não importa. Era fato que Snape, Flint e Dino estavam envolvidos. E o mais incrível que pudesse parecer, os três eram bem influentes na cidade, como políticos, mas sem serem políticos.._

_Eu também não tinha muita certeza sobre o motivo de Dino ter se envolvido com comensais esquecidos. Não há muita lógica nisso. Mas talvez houvesse um sentimento de vingança, ou algo do tipo._

_Eu tinha tudo muito bem planejado. Uma idéia que não poderia dar errado, porque aquela seria a minha única chance de ter os três homens tão perto de mim. _

_E era óbvio que eu estava com medo de executar alguém. Eu nunca tinha executado ninguém. Os meus dois primeiros anos no CIM foram de treinos e mais treinos, que fizeram de mim uma das melhores agentes de campo e batalha._

_Por algum motivo eu tinha escolhido executar primeiro Severo Snape, seguido de Marcos Flint e depois Dino Thomas. Por último eu procuraria Draco Malfoy e passaria a estudá-lo._

_E eu digo, procurar por Draco Malfoy não parecia ser uma tarefa muito fácil, visto eu não ter foto nenhuma dele, visto ninguém ter foto dele, a não ser as do tempo de Hogwarts, ainda com 16 anos, que certamente não serviriam para nada, já que na época ele era criança, e agora estaria com 23 anos... teria mudado tanto?_

_x.x.x_

_Severo Snape era frio, tão frio que foi capaz de matar Dumbledore olhando nos olhos dele, sem dó, sem receio. Apenas matou e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu seria capaz de matar assim?_

_x.x.x_

_Bem, cheguei à conclusão de que matar friamente eu não seria capaz. Pelo menos não usando roupas provocantes de couro, agindo como uma mulher depravada, que diga-se de passagem eu não sou._

_A idéia era a seguinte: trocar de lugar com a mulher que tinha sido contratada para ir até Severo e fazer-lhe as vontades, seduzi-lo (uhm...essa foi a parte nojenta da história) e matá-lo. E isso, definitivamente, não era matar com frieza._

_Persuadir a mulher e ceder seu lugar pra mim foi fácil. Ela se contentou com os mil galeões que eu ofereci e depois desapareceu._

_x.x.x_

_O lugar era uma espelunca. Nojento e depressivo. Cheirava mal. E eu não acreditava que estava ali, embora tivesse consciência de que a causa era nobre e livraria o mundo de um louco, um assassino. E pensar que Severo Snape tinha dinheiro e sua verdadeira casa era enorme e linda..._

_Eu entrei sem maiores problemas pela porta que levava ao quarto de Snape, depois de ser confundida com uma prostituta pelos dois brutamontes que guardavam o local. Eu me senti ultrajada com aquilo tudo, fiquei com calafrios e fiquei ainda mais nervosa. O local era frio, como uma masmorra, sujo como um esgoto, escuro como...as trevas..._

_Assim que eu entrei Severo virou-se para mim. Não posso negar que o antigo professor de Poções sempre se vestiu com elegância. Talvez aqueles trajes pretos e sempre bem alinhados pudessem lhe tirar um pouco o ar agressivo, arrogante e a aparência desgastada de seu rosto. Naquele dia ele não estava diferente, pelo menos não as roupas._

_Mas o rosto dele estava assustador. Velho e cheio de cicatrizes. O sorriso era amarelo e maldoso. Mais uma vez, nojento e depressivo. Naquele momento em que ele sorriu para mim com tanta malícia, eu tive certeza de que a mulher que subornei deveria estar rindo da minha cara. Mas naquele momento eu também admiti que eu já tinha levado aquela execução para o lado pessoal._

_Por todos os anos de humilhação. Por cada resposta malcriada e cada detenção. Por cada injustiça e, principalmente, pela morte de Dumbledore. Sim, aquilo era uma vingança pessoal._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e eu tive ânsia em tirar a Sig Sauer de dentro da bota e atirar nele, assim eu poderia acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Eu poderia garantir um tiro certeiro no meio da testa dele, de olhos fechados. Seria rápido e ele não sentiria nada. Seria perfeito e silencioso. Mas não. Ao invés de uma arma branca, eu puxei de uma das botas um chicote de couro, e estendi-o rumo ao peito de Snape, fazendo-o parar antes de chegar muito perto de mim._

_Mais uma vez ele sorriu. Um sorriso mais largo, mais malicioso e malvado. Os olhos dele passaram pelo decote entre meu busto e pela saia minúscula de couro. Era horrível. Eu me senti violada._

_Mas mesmo assim eu sorri, como uma mulher que não tem um pingo de orgulho de si mesma, que não carrega consigo nenhuma privação, nenhuma virtude. E eu me senti suja._

_Pior ainda quando eu apontei o chicote para ele, forçando-o a ajoelhar-se diante de mim, como um cachorrinho ordenado, que fazia tudo abanando o rabinho. Os olhos dele brilhavam em fascínio, o sorriso dele se alargava à medida que eu batia nele com o chicote. "Velho pervertido", pensei. _

"_O que você faz?- ele perguntou."_

_Óbvio que aquela não era uma pergunta que exigia respostas do tipo 'Sou jornalista do Profeta Diário' ou 'Sou agente especial de uma organização secreta de assassinos'._

"_Tudo o que você quiser.- me peguei respondendo, com uma voz baixa e sensual, seguido de mais uma chicotada, dessa vez mais forte- Alguma sugestão?"_

"_Bata mais forte."_

_Céus. Além de pervertido ele era masoquista. O lado sombrio de Severo Snape, o impassível professor de poções, estava se revelando. Mas, sem pestanejar, eu bati. E depois tirei duas cordas de algum lugar e amarrei, o mais fortemente que pude, os pulsos dele._

"_E você, Severo, o que você faz?"_

_Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos depois de uma chicotada realmente dolorida. Tentou falar algo depois, mas eu o impedi._

"_Você anda por aí pagando a muitas mulheres...- eu parei, respirei fundo, e prossegui- ...como eu?"_

_Ele sorriu, dando sua resposta para a minha pergunta. Era óbvio que ele tinha seus próprios meios de..._

_Mais uma chicotada e dessa vez ele gritou, ou gemeu, eu não pude distinguir. Ele estava gostando._

"_Gosta de jogar, Severo? Strip Pôquer com seus amiguinhos?" _

_Ele sorriu mais uma vez. É claro que gostava._

"_Ou você gosta de sair por aí matando pessoas inocentes depois de conseguir o que quer delas?- ele arregalou os olhos e foi a vez de eu sorrir."_

_Eu me abaixei diante dele e fitei seus olhos. Naquele momento eu vi medo estampado nos olhos de Severo Snape. Pela primeira vez ele pareceu frágil. E realmente estava. Não tinha como se defender, estava sem varinha e com os pulsos amarrados. E a posição, de joelhos, não ajudava nem um pouco._

_Mas eu também senti algo quando olhei nos olhos dele. Senti coragem. E só então eu pude formular uma hipótese que respondia tão bem à minha pergunta "Como Snape foi capaz de matar Dumbledore olhando nos olhos dele?". Era simples._

_O medo de uma pessoa que não gostamos nos faz sentir coragem. E quando temos que matar essa pessoa, é como se nós tivéssemos todos os motivos para matá-lo revelados no brilho daquele olhar de medo e desespero._

_Eu vi culpa no olhar dele. Tanta culpa que ofuscava. Medo. E mais desespero do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquilo era angustiante, mas a resposta dos olhos dele foi suficiente para me fazer tirar a Sig Sauer da bota e apontar para ele._

_Eu pensei por um segundo antes de apertar o gatilho duas vezes seguidas. E durante esse segundo eu vi todas as coisas que me faziam querer matar Severo Snape._

_Humilhação. Medo. Dumbledore. Pessoas inocentes. _

_Os dois raios de feitiço acertaram-no no pescoço. Um tiro em baixo do outro. Certeiros e letais. Não seria uma morte rápida, seria lenta e dolorosa. E por mais que ele tentasse gritar, não conseguiria. Seria silencioso._

_Havia sangue jorrando dos dois tiros, e Snape estava caído no chão, se contorcendo, abrindo e fechando a boca na tentativa frustrada de pedir socorro._

_Eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele. A expressão impassível no rosto, fria. O olhar duro. Meu coração estava apertado, mas eu não senti culpa. Era suposto eu sentir culpa por ter livrado o mundo de alguém que só fizera mal desde o dia que nascera? Eu acredito que não._

_Por um segundo eu senti os meus lábios crispados, num sorriso vitorioso. Meus olhos poderiam estar brilhando ao ver a vulnerabilidade de Snape naquele momento. Mas eu não poderia saber, nunca poderia._

_Então, num ato quase que mecânico, eu apenas soprei o cano da Sig Sauer, do mesmo modo como fazem todos os pistoleiros de bang bang naqueles filmes trouxas. E por pouco eu não falei "Asta la vista, baby" para a figura extenuada de Snape no chão, antes de desaparatar num beco perto de um bar chinfrim da cidade."_

Draco baixou o diário e levou as mãos ao rosto. O relógio no escritório indicava quase quatro da manhã, e seus olhos já demonstravam sinais de cansaço.

Ignorando tudo isso, ele ergueu novamente o diário até a altura dos olhos, recostou-se melhor na poltrona, descansou as pernas sobre a escrivaninha e continuou lendo.

"_Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu tinha acabado de matar um homem, e apenas o que eu podia sentir era meu coração apertado e, no segundo seguinte, aliviado, como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais certa do mundo._

_Eu transfigurei minhas roupas em algo um pouco mais...menos sensual, mas que ainda chamasse atenção. Entrei no bar a passos largos, claramente demonstrando que eu queria que todos soubessem que eu tinha entrado. E obviamente, todos olharam para mim e seguiram meus passos com os olhos._

_No entanto, eu olhei para uma pessoa que me atraía em meio a todas as outras. Não me atraía no sentido literal da palavra, mas que eu precisava atrair e precisava que se aproximasse._

_Marcos Flint. Ele sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e, lançando charme, pisquei-lhe um olho._

_Lembro-me de Flint ser um adolescente feio em Hogwarts, com os dentes tortos e muito burro. Agressivo e muito competitivo. Mas aquele Marcos Flint que me olhava era bonito, embora o sorriso não fosse charmoso e os olhos fossem bem sombrios._

_Eu me desviei da atenção dele ao me virar para o balcão e pedir duas bebidas fortes. Discretamente eu dissolvi uma droga numa das bebidas, veneno óbvio. Por estarmos em local público, eu precisava de algo bem discreto, mas funcional._

_Aproximei-me dele e ofereci-lhe o copo com veneno. Nada mais sutil. Sem desconfianças. Sem rastros. Causas naturais, diriam. Um homem com menos de 30 anos morrera de causas naturais e provavelmente todos acreditariam. Absurdo._

_Marcos Flint aceitou prontamente o drink que eu ofereci, e tomou-o num gole só. O efeito do veneno só poderia ser sentido dali uma hora, mas seria tarde demais para qualquer antídoto. Aliás, não havia antídoto._

_Depois disso eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, mas afinal, meu trabalho com Flint já estava feito e em breve ele estaria morto, sem sentir nada._

_Uma mulher se aproximou de nós, puxou minha mão, falou algo muito rápido e incompreensível e sentou-se no colo de Flint. Eu apenas sorri. Era a minha deixa. _

"_Fique com ele o tempo que puder, queridinha."_

_Falei, o mais cínica possível, e saí do bar, desaparatando assim que alcancei o beco."_

Draco crispou os lábios e piscou várias vezes, na tentativa de espantar o sono. Estava difícil. O sol, do lado de fora, já despontava no horizonte. No entanto, por mais que ele quisesse dormir, por mais que ele quisesse largar aquele diário, a curiosidade o impelia a continuar lendo.

Virgínia era sempre bem sutil no que escrevia. Aliás, ela era naturalmente sutil em qualquer coisa que fazia, e talvez aquilo garantisse o seu sucesso.

"_Com sutileza, Sr. Malfoy, nós podemos conseguir todas as respostas para as nossas perguntas.- ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido, num momento de fragilidade dele, visto ele já estar seduzido pelo olhar dela e pelos toques dela. Toques sutis."_

"_A sutileza será sua destruição, Sra. Malfoy.- ela estreitou os olhos."_

"_A sua sutileza sim, meu amor, mas a de mais ninguém.- ela disse, antes de deitar-se por cima dele e beijá-lo, com mais sutileza do que nunca."_

Se havia uma coisa que Draco gostava em Gina era sua maneira sutil de agir. Aquela maneira arredia e discreta, esgueirando-se pelo cantos e procurando brechas em cada informação, lançando indiretas sempre, em busca das respostas diretas de quem caía em sua armadilha. Tudo era feito com sutileza, sua marca registrada de agir. Ela agia como um felino, sempre atento, sempre perspicaz.

Era inútil admitir para si mesmo que amava Gina como não amava ninguém. Era inútil porque ele já sabia disso, claro. Draco Malfoy sempre sabe das coisas que lhe interessam, e amar Virgínia Weasley, ou melhor, Virgínia Malfoy, era um de seus maiores interesses.

"_Eu não vou comentar a morte de Dino Thomas. Eu não sei como ele morreu. Não fui eu quem o matou._

_Minha intenção era encontrá-lo no quarto de hotel onde ele estava hospedado, provavelmente tentar seduzi-lo, arrancar algumas informações dele e matá-lo. Seria algo como eu fiz com Severo Snape, mas menos superficial e bem mais difícil, visto eu não ter, exatamente, motivos para matar Dino Thomas e, até certa idade, até admirá-lo e chegar a namorá-lo em Hogwarts._

_Alguém já tinha passado por ali e matado Dino com uma chave de pescoço. Rápido, fácil, fatal. Coisa de profissional. Sem marcas, sem digitais e, consequentemente, sem suspeitos._

_Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer ali. Então, eu desaparatei para o hotel onde eu estava hospedada. Não era nenhum Palace, nem era realmente organizado, mas era o melhor que a cidade oferecia. Meu quarto era bem confortável, e para meu alívio, não tinha baratas._

_Eu geralmente costumava aparatar direto no meu quarto, mas naquele dia em especial, ou melhor, naquela madrugada, eu resolvi aparatar num local escuro próximo ao hotel e entrar pelo salão de entrada, como se eu fosse um dos vários trouxas dali, como se eu fosse apenas mais uma trouxa por assim dizer._

_O lobby do hotel tinha uma luz ambiente quase que fascinante, não era clara demais, nem clara de menos. Era perfeita. Uma boa entrada. E eu só a tinha usado uma vez quando eu dei entrada na minha conta._

_Olhava ao redor, como de costume, sempre atenta nas mais diversas conversas das pessoas. Um dos ouvidos numa conversa entre duas mulheres, a respeito do último assassinato na cidade, o outro numa conversa entre um casal, que ria sobre um negócio selado entre eles e Dino Thomas e que receberiam sua encomenda no outro dia. Estranho. Suspeito. Mas sem chance alguma de acontecer, já que Dino estava morto._

_Parei no meio do lobby, depois de uma agitação na recepção, sobre uma mulher que reclamava por não ter mais quartos vagos. Depois levei meus olhos em direção a um homem sentado num dos sofás próximo à recepção._

_Cabelos claros, pele alva. Magro, porém forte. Barba por fazer, aspecto rebele. Simplesmente lindo. Elegante, com terno e camisa pretos e impecáveis e uma gravata lisa vermelha._

_Na hora pensei que talvez fosse turista, visto estar segurando um guia prático de turismo. Talvez trouxa._

_Ele atentava-se a uma conversa de dois homens no sofá à frente dele, e até parecia participar da conversa._

_Naquele momento, olhando para aquele homem, eu simplesmente parei, e pensei que jamais seria capaz de olhar para outra direção. Os traços do rosto dele eram fortes, a expressão era um misto de gentileza e severidade._

_Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para ele, mas certamente ele percebeu o peso do meu olhar e olhou para mim._

_E nessa hora eu perdi o fôlego. Ele tinha olhos impossivelmente prateados. Olhos nos quais uma mulher poderia facilmente se perder._

_Apenas em olhar para ele eu já me sentia extasiada. E aparentemente os olhos dele me puxavam, me incitavam e ir até ele. Dei um passo em direção a ele e, como se todo o meu devaneio se quebrasse, como se a miragem se desfizesse, um homem alto e forte parou na minha frente, e eu não pude mais ver o homem loiro com olhos prateados._

"_É você, eu tenho certeza.- o homem falou e eu franzi o cenho."_

"_Eu o quê?"_

"_Você esteve no prédio do Sr. Snape hoje."_

_Nessa hora eu parei. Meu coração falhou algumas batidas e eu pensei onde eu poderia ter errado. Como eu pude deixar que me reconhecessem?_

_Segundos depois eu gelei, e meu coração disparou._

"_Este homem está te aborrecendo, querida?"_

_A voz dele era forte e imponente. Era do tipo enlouquecedor. Meu corpo estremeceu quando ouviu aquela voz tão perto. Era a voz dele, do homem loiro que eu admirara há alguns segundos, e se dirigia a mim. E eu imaginei que se a voz dele já tinha esse efeito sobre mim, quando dita a uma certa distância, imagine se ela fosse dita no meu ouvido. Quem sabe um 'eu te amo' ou algo mais...menos...algo inapropriado para ser escrito num diário._

_Eu demorei dois segundos para perceber e absorver a situação ao meu redor. O homem armário ainda estava na minha frente, e o homem loiro estava do meu lado, olhando friamente para o homem armário. O homem armário olhava de mim para o homem loiro, e parecia vacilar um pouco quando fitava aqueles olhos prateados._

_Então houve uma troca rápida de olhares, que bastou para que eu o chamasse de 'amor' e fizesse dele meu aparentemente marido._

"_Ele é doido, amor, me abordou de uma maneira estranha, não entendi direito."_

_Ele me apertou pela cintura como se tivesse esperado por mim o dia todo, e em partes, a noite também. Dei-lhe um abraço carinhoso, só então percebendo que além de lindo, elegante, com olhos e voz formidáveis, ele tinha um cheiro inigualável e inebriante, e ele me puxou pela mão, subindo as escadas._

_Em momento algum enquanto subíamos as escadas eu larguei da mão dele ou fiz alguma objeção quanto ao ato. No segundo lance de escadas eu passei a guiá-lo, rumo ao meu quarto, sem entender, e mesmo sem me perguntar, porque eu estava fazendo aquilo com um estranho. Na verdade, um estranho loiro, elegante, com olhos prateados, voz de enlouquecer e cheiro inebriante._

_Nós entramos no quarto e nos encostamos à porta, arfando, cansados pela subida. Estávamos lado a lado e não nos olhamos ou falamos nada durante algum tempo._

"_Obrigada...- eu falei, olhei para o lado e estendi a mão- Virgínia."_

_Ele olhou para mim, um tanto sério, mas com os olhos prateados brilhando intensamente. Ele apanhou minha mão e, num gesto elegante, beijou as costas da minha mão._

_Depois olhou para mim de novo e sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, um sorriso de derreter qualquer mulher._

"_Draco."_

_Céus. Então aquele era Draco Malfoy? O homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, com o olhar mais formidável do mundo e o sorriso mais envolvente...o homem mais elegante e cheiroso... Aquele era mesmo o homem que estava na minha lista de execução?"_

Draco riu. Gostara muito da descrição de Gina a seu respeito. Em partes, as palavras dela aliviavam seu coração.

Ele apanhou uma pena e um livro preto de couro e começou a escrever.

"_Ela estava linda no baile. Talvez eu nunca a tivesse visto tão sexy. Mentira. Eu não poderia nunca dizer em que momento Virgínia esteve mais sexy, porque para mim ela está sempre perfeita._

_Nossa dança foi espetacular, e por alguns momentos eu senti que ela não quisesse mesmo me matar, embora eu saiba que ela está trabalhando para me matar, de algum modo. Eu sei disso. Ela me procura para saber o que eu quero ou o que eu tenho a dar._

_Mas naquele salão, mesmo com toda aquela conversa, e mesmo depois de descobrir que ela matara meu pai (não, eu não sabia que tinha sido ela, mas de qualquer modo, não guardo raiva. Como poderia, se eu sei que a amo?), eu podia sentir nos olhos dela que ela queria sair correndo dali em busca de um quarto ou algum lugar mais reservado. Sair correndo comigo, talvez como quando corremos do lobby daquele hotel há sete anos._

_Confesso que fiquei com raiva de vê-la com o Potter. O olhar dele era de ambição, de desejo. Um olhar sujo, possessivo. Não gostei. Tive vontade de ir até ele e socá-lo, talvez matá-lo, por cobiçar a minha mulher, minha Virgínia. _

_Então eu me pergunto: desde quando as coisas se inverteram? Desde quando é Harry Potter quem quer o que é meu? Não era suposto eu cobiçar tudo o que ele tinha? Fama, poder, glória?_

_Depois eu a vi sozinha do lado de fora do iate, encantada com os fogos de artifício._

"_Nós nos odiamos, Virgínia?"_

_Um sorriso pode ser considerado uma resposta? Um gesto vale mais do que palavras? Eu acho que naquele caso eu gostaria de ter ouvido palavras da boca dela. Se não palavras, talvez um beijo._

_Eu ainda terei a minha resposta."_

Draco folheou algumas páginas do livro, até parar numa das primeiras. Sorriu. Na época sua letra não era tão caprichada quanto agora, e sua organização não chegava aos pés da organização atual.

"_Escrever. Me mandaram expor meus sentimentos. Até agora eu não consegui entender porque eu preciso escrever para aceitar. Afinal, o que eu tenho que aceitar? Que eu sou doido para mandar meu pai pra cadeia e ficar com o dinheiro dele? Que eu sou doido para fazer meu pai pagar por ter matado a minha mãe? É, talvez eu devesse me abster desse sentimento de...bem, eu não sei que sentimento é esse._

_Vou logo ao que interessa. Algo que aconteceu há alguns dias, que mudou muito a minha vida. Bem, não mudou muito, mas aparentemente deu algum sentido válido a ela._

_Eu estava numa cidade não tão pequena, em algum canto da Inglaterra, pouco organizada, talvez por causa das mortes seriadas que vinham ocorrendo ali._

_Estava a trabalho. Trabalho rápido e fácil, que eu cumpri logo, para me ver livre e tentar curtir as amenidades da cidade._

_De madrugada, depois de terminar qualquer coisa pendente, eu resolvi visitar o lobby do hotel onde eu estava hospedado. Era grande, arrumado, com uma luz amena e agradável._

_Sentei-me no sofá e peguei um guia de turismo, afinal, o disfarce era tudo. Mas meus ouvidos estavam bem atentos à conversa dos dois homens no sofá da frente._

"_Você acha que o tal do Severo Snops vai mesmo apoiar a re-candidatura?- o homem número um prontificou-se."_

"_Eu não gosto dele.- disse o homem número dois."_

"_É Snape.- eu consertei, ao que os dois homens olharam para mim."_

"_Como?"_

"_É Severo Snape, não Snops."_

_Os homens não disseram nada a respeito. Eu também não insisti na conversa deles. Havia outra coisa que imediatamente me chamou mais a atenção do que uma conversa sobre o meu ex professor de poções._

_Um mulher tinha acabado de entrar no salão. Cabelos intensamente vermelhos, olhos de fogo capazes de derreter até o mais frio coração. Tinha acabado de derreter o meu. Belas curvas, que pareciam ao mesmo tempo macias e rijas. Vestido branco, até os joelhos, num tecido bem leve que, além de acompanharem seus movimentos, delineavam sutilmente a forma esguia de seu corpo._

_Não queria nem imaginar um motivo qualquer que tinha feito aquela mulher aparecer numa cidade que sofria tanto, no momento, com a crise e a rivalidade política, mostrando-se violenta e sem atrativo algum._

_Mas afinal, eu não podia reclamar. Ela estava ali. De todos os lugares que ela podia estar, em todas as portas que ela podia bater, ela bateu justamente na minha._

_Ela olhava para mim também, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Encantador. Deu um passo em minha direção e foi quando...um brutamontes idiota me tirou o privilégio de uma visão única e perfeita. Porra!_

_Então, eu simplesmente me levantei, por impulso, não aceitando que um homem me impedisse de olhar para aquela mulher. Arrumei meu terno e balancei os cabelos, e andei até o homem, parando ao lado da mulher e olhando-o friamente._

"_Este homem está te aborrecendo, querida?"_

_Eu perguntei com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se aquela fosse a minha mulher que eu amava, a mulher da minha vida. Bem, talvez ela fosse mesmo a mulher da minha vida. Eu só precisava de uma oportunidade para descobrir, e tal oportunidade eu estava buscando, arriscando meu pescoço caso aquele homem gigante fosse o marido ou namorado dela._

_Ela me olhou rapidamente. Algo bem significativo e intenso, que me deixou extasiado._

"_Ele é doido, amor, me abordou de uma maneira estranha, não entendi direito."_

_Ah, a voz dela. A voz dela era doce, calma, e o fato de ter me chamado de 'amor' me fez sentir algo quente e inédito no estômago, como borboletas. E parecia fazer sentido ela me chamar de 'amor' sem nem saber meu nome, como fazia sentido eu chamá-la de 'querida', já que não sabia o nome dela._

_Então eu a puxei pela cintura, como se aquilo fosse algo que eu esperasse fazer há muito tempo. Depois disso ela me deu um abraço, carinhoso, mas que eu não pude deixar de pensar que tinha sido bem sensual, o ato mais sensual que uma estranha já tinha feito para mim._

_Aproveitei a chance para sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Cheiro de flores, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido numa forma tão intensa._

_Olhos expressivos, belas curvas (como eu imaginava, macias e rijas), sorriso encantador. Ela seria capaz de enlouquecer um homem com um único olhar ou um único sorriso. _

_Então eu a puxei rumo às escadas, aproveitando a deixa da cara abobada do homem que a estava incomodando. Ela não se opôs em momento algum em me seguir, pelo menos não até chegarmos ao segundo andar, onde ela me guiou até o quarto dela._

_Quando entramos, nos encostamos à porta fechada, cansados da subida. Estávamos sem fôlego e, por isso, ficamos calados por algum tempo, lado a lado._

"_Obrigada...- ela falou, estendendo a mão. Eu senti o peso do olhar dela sobre mim- Virgínia."_

_Virgínia era um ótimo nome. Forte e ousado, fazia jus à imagem dela. Fora que eu gostava do nome, então ele era perfeito._

_Eu olhei pra ela. Estava um pouco sério, talvez porque ainda estivesse tentando recobrar o ar que me faltava. Mas eu tinha certeza que meus olhos brilhavam pra ela. Apanhei a mão de Virgínia e beijei, num ato de cavalheirismo. Depois eu olhei de novo pra ela e sorri._

"_Draco."_

_Depois de alguns segundos, ambos começamos a rir. Rir do que acabara de acontecer? Rir de dois estranhos que se fizeram de casal depois de uma troca furtiva de olhares? _

_Não importava. Apenas rimos, diante de uma provável ameaça que aquele homem pudesse significar. Rimos do perigo._

_Aquele era meu tipo de mulher._

_x.x.x_

_Esperamos alguns minutos no quarto, basicamente calados. Esperamos que as coisas do lado de fora se acalmassem, bem, pelo menos esperamos o suficiente para que aquele homem fosse embora._

_Depois disso, nos esgueiramos para fora do hotel e ganhamos as ruas. Àquela altura da madrugada já estava chovendo muito, e várias pessoas que ainda estavam nas ruas tentavam se salvar da água cobrindo as cabeças com jornais. Decerto que não adiantava muito. Virgínia e eu não nos preocupamos muito com isso, e mesmo nem nos molhamos demais, visto estarmos indo por caminhos cobertos._

_Eu a estava levando a um local que eu conhecia, um _pub_, escondido num dos becos da cidade, num porão, algo bem popular entre os locais. Não era algo realmente luxuoso, nem mesmo bastante organizado, mas o local era limpo e divertido._

"_Então, o que uma mulher como você faz aqui, nesse fim de mundo bagunçado?- eu perguntei, após arranjarmos uma mesa para nós."_

"_Trabalho.- ela não disse mais nada a respeito- E você?"_

"_Diversão.- falei com um belo sorriso maroto no rosto, e pareceu que ela gostou da resposta."_

_Na pista de dança, várias pessoas tentavam esquecer o mundo bagunçado do lado de fora. A salsa era frenética, os corpos se esfregavam com volúpia e absurda sensualidade. Não que eu arriscasse tomar parte daquilo, mas eu gostava de olhar._

_Estalei os dedos e uma garrafa de tequila surgiu do nada na nossa frente, bem como os demais apetrechos. Isto era o melhor do lugar: o serviço._

_Servi duas doses de tequila e levantei meu copo para fazer um brinde._

"_O que você propõe?- eu perguntei."_

"_Ao estranho casal que não se conhecia até esta noite.- ela disse, e eu achei perfeito."_

_Ri e bati e meu copo levemente no dela._

"_Ao estranho casal que não se conhecia até esta noite.- repeti."_

_Meus olhos não se despregavam dela enquanto lambíamos o sal em nossas mãos, tragávamos um gole de tequila e chupávamos as suculentas fatias de limão._

_Esse foi, de longe, o drinque mais sensual de toda a minha vida._

_Duas doses mais tarde, Virgínia arrastou-me até a efervescente pista de dança, puxando-me pela gravata como se fosse uma coleira e puxasse um cachorrinho alegre e obediente. Gritei que não sabia dançar. Bem, é claro que eu sabia dançar, mas não aquele tipo específico de dança. Mas quando ela se virou para mim..."_

Ele fechou o livro, lendo rapidamente a gravação prateada e gasta na capa: _"Draco Malfoy",_ e uma mais recente,_ "Sr. Malfoy"._

"Está na hora de você ficar com ele, Virgínia."

"""""""""""""""

N/Rbc: participação especial de Rute (a Riddle) e Kika (a Felton)... hehe... porque esta fanfic é delas, não? Enfim... espero que tenham gostado...

Ok, algo importante. Eu não sei se essa será a última atualização do ano de SSM... ou se ela ficará sem ser atualizada até final de Janeiro... vou sair de férias... viagem... então, não sei exatamente quando poderei atualizá-la de novo. Mas desde já... fica um ótimo NATAL pra todos vocês e um feliz ANO NOVO também, como eu disse numa fic antes, cheio de paz, amor e fanfics Draco e Gina das mais perfeitas possíveis...!

Uhm...dessa vez os agradecimentos vão aqui mesmo, porque eu estou com preguiça de ir no botão do profile...

Refinha M. Potter: moça, sua review me assustou... no melhor dos sentidos claro, e me deixou...estonteante! Realmente amei! Valeu por essa Rafinha! E este capítulo está cheio de lembranças, não? Espero que tenha gostado... E quanto ao tango...bem... eu não sei como eu consigo descrever...e não entendo como consigo agradar tantas pessoas com as descrições... porque não gosto de todos... - por exemplo o último que fiz para a Kika...bah! não gosto, enfim - mas fico feliz que você goste! E quanto a eu ser amiga da Kika e da Rute, sim, eu sou amiga delas... mas... somos separadas por um oceano...hehe... só por net mesmo... elas são portuguesas, eu brasileira... enfim...that's it! Bjinhos moça!

Bella W. Malfoy: uhm...a dança...eu gosto dessa dança em especial...fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Bjinhos...

Franinha Malfoy: é...e eu estou pensando nesse momento o que eu farei com o capítulo inacabado que eu tenho dessa fic...rs rs...mas espero que essse tenha te agradado... eu gosto dele...apesar de ser uma "ligeira" - na menor das palavras que descreveria esse capítulo - cópia do livro Sr. & Sra. Smith... mas mesmo assim... Bjinhos...

Kika: ó grandes Tom e Orlando! Sublimes! Hehe... Potter barrado é ótimo... enfim...não tenho lá muita coisa a escrever aqui... você já sabe 3 capítulos a mais - ou seriam 4? - da fic, tem aparição especial como uma das femme fatale... uhm... é uma das divinas...divas... sublimes...sei lá... e... claro... temos lá nossas...uhm... céus, que estou dizendo? Enfim...'parvoices', nom jeito bem português de portugal - você pode me ouvir dizendo isso? - de dizer... bah... vamos 'tocar' a escrever... Bjinhos linda!

Fioccos: quanto tempooo mocinha! E eu não lembro se foi nessa ou em outra fic...enfim... que bom que você gostou do tango... eu gosto especialmente deste tango... e me desculpe pela demora... sabe o que a preguiça é capaz de fazer? É...e sabe o que o fan fiction é capaz de aprontar? É... Draco sensual? Uhm... gostei dessa... é bom descrever Dracos sensuais...ai ai... Bjinhos!

Rute: ou diria eu... 'Moranguinho'? ó Rutinha, temos que ter uma conversa decente por esses dias... sinto saudades de passar horas... conversando besteiras e rindo...e claro, conferências, e também, temos que por em prática nossa MSN Fiction... a nossa - minha e sua - e a nossa - minha, sua e da Kika - ou pensa que você vai se safar dessa? Nanão! Está intimada! E claro...ter um diálogo rotulado de 'o melhor' pela Sublime Rute Riddle...ó céus...estou no céu! Hehe... barras no Potter...mortes do Potter...eu vou me lembrar disso... Bjinhos moça!

Anita Joyce Belice: então...não é que eu tenha dificuldade em escrever NC...depende muito dos momentos... eu tenho que estar inspirada para escrever NC, ou eu não sou capaz de escrever algo aceitável... hehe... e o tango... uhm... fico feliz que tenha gostado...eu gosto muito dele... e espero que goste desse capítulo também... Bjinhos...

Carolilina Malfoy: assim... você já deve ter percebido que a fic segue um rumo um pouquinho diferente daquele do filme né? Apesar desse capítulo ser bastante baseado no livro, mas enfim... eu só peguei a base e alguns trechos e adaptei a uma nova história... e fico feliz que você goste da fic...realmente feliz...e que tenha comentado, claro...e ok, desejo anotado! Pedido de Natal? Uhm...talvez ele chegue um pouquinho atrasado...mas talvez ele seja extraviado...hehe...anyway... Bjinhos...

**Bjinhos...  
Rebeca Maria!**

**Nova fic: "Don't Give Up On Me" - Leiam! **

**"---Trio Sublime! Breve! Aguardem!---"**


	8. Liberty

**N/Rbc: primeiro, me desculpem pela demora. Isso não deve voltar a acontecer... eu acho. Se eu não estiver errada, eu ainda tenho mais 2 ou 3 capítulos prontos dessa fic e pretendo continuá-la o mais rápido possível.**

**A respeito do capítulo, é particularmente o meu favorito. Por N motivos que vocês logo descobrirão. E apenas para informar, uma parte deste capítulo foi inspirada quase que totalmente na oitava - talvez nona - temporada de Friends. Mais especificamente no casamento da Monica e do Chandler. E outra: qualquer semelhança com o filme e/ou livro Sr. & Sra. Smith não é mera coincidência. Boa leitura!  
**

**Sr. e Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo SEIS**

**Liberty**

"_...Mas quando ela se virou para mim, puxou mais a minha gravata, juntando os corpos, jogou os braços por cima dos meus ombros e começou a remexer os quadris, Virgínia me convenceu: ninguém dançava salsa melhor do que eu."_

A página marcada por Draco ainda estava bem viva na sua mente. As palavras ainda lhe contavam toda a história pela milésima vez. Por que ele tinha que mandar o diário dele justo agora? E afinal de contas, por que ele tinha um diário? Mais um segredo, e muito bem guardado durante sete anos.

Mas ela estava disposta a não comentar nada com ele sobre o diário, a não ser que ele perguntasse algo a respeito. Ela não daria chance nenhuma para que ele a fizesse lembrar do melhor encontro de sua vida. Melhor e mais comprometedor.

x.x.x

Gina parou com a BMW próxima ao imponente portão da Mansão Rubro Malfoy. Os seguranças olharam para ela e, sem esperar qualquer palavra, abriram o portão e deixaram que ela entrasse.

A sala principal continuava a mesma. Grande, espaçosa, muito bem organizada e com dois ambientes. Até mesmo o quadro do casal Malfoy continuava na parede que separava os dois ambientes, e Gina perguntava-se por que Draco ainda não o tirara dali. Mas não importava naquele momento.

Ela deixou sua bolsa e seu sobretudo em cima da mesa da sala e subiu as escadas. Procurou por Draco no quarto de casal, no escritório, e até mesmo nos três quartos de hóspedes e na biblioteca. Não estava em nenhum deles. Encontrou-o no último lugar possível daquele andar.

Era um quarto grande e muito bem decorado, todo em rosa claro. Havia móveis em branco com almofadas coloridas, uma cama baixa e pequena, uma cadeira de balanço, um sofá pequeno e um berço.

Draco estava na cama, deitado, com uma criança de pouco mais de um ano deitada de bruços em seu peito. Era uma menina, com os cabelos loiros meio avermelhados e a pele tão alva quanto a de Draco. Estava com os olhos fechados e um dedo na boca. Ela dormia serenamente, assim como Draco.

A mão dele repousava suavemente sobre as costas da criança, e ambos suspiravam de vez em quando, e respiravam num mesmo ritmo. Os dois ostentavam um sorriso singelo no rosto e um semblante calmo, quase idênticos.

Gina parou ao olhar esta cena. Quantas vezes já não a vira e tivera essa mesma reação, de ficar petrificada, olhando para os dois, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e um olhar encantado? Muitas. Mas aquela, em especial, fora a mais linda de todas.

"_O fotógrafo tirara uma última foto e informara aos noivos que iria trocar o filme. Enquanto isso, no palco, os noivos ainda estavam numa posição para tirar foto, ao lado das duas damas de honra._

_A noiva chamava-se Forrest, e casava-se com um trouxa chamado Brian. As duas damas eram Gina e Luna, as melhores amigas dela, além de companheiras de trabalho._

"_Hei, Forrest, sei que era suposto eu não saber, mas parabéns pelo bebê.- o homem, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, se aproximou e cumprimentou a noiva, assim que o noivo se afastou para falar com alguns convidados."_

"_Que bebê, Blaise?- Forrest perguntou ao padrinho de seu casamento, meio confusa."_

"_Luna nos contou que você está grávida."_

"_Eu não estou grávida.- ela falou e olhou para Luna."_

"_Mas então- Luna começou, olhando para Forrest- se você não está grávida- olhou para Blaise e depois para Gina, que mordia o lábio inferior- é porque eu estou."_

"_Você está grávida?- Forrest perguntou."_

"_Está?- Blaise insistiu."_

"_É, estou grávida. Eu estou carregando um bebê."_

"_Quem é o pai?"_

"_Eu não posso contar."_

"_Vamos lá, Luna- Gina insistiu- quem é o pai?"_

"_Eu não posso contar porque ele é famoso."_

"_Diga-nos, Luna, quem é o pai?- Gina insistiu."_

"_Ahm...- ela pensou- ...Harry Potter."_

"_Harry Potter?- os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo."_

"_Aquele casado com a Chang quase executada?"_

"_Ele é casado?- Luna perguntou, indignada, como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa que pudesse acontecer."_

"_Sim, há alguns anos."_

"_Ele não me disse que era casado.- agora Luna estava realmente indignada."_

_O fotógrafo chegou com a máquina preparada e pediu por uma foto, primeiramente, das damas e da noiva, e logo depois apenas das damas. Forrest se afastou e deixou Luna e Gina sozinhas._

"_Você está grávida?- Luna perguntou, exigindo uma resposta."_

"_Estou, mas eu não quero falar disso agora.- ela falou."_

"_Por que você disse que era Forrest quem estava grávida quando encontramos o teste no banheiro do escritório dela?"_

"_Eu não disse que ela estava grávida. Você disse. Eu apenas não discordei.- Luna sorriu."_

"_Uhh...sagaz você.- ela comentou e Gina sorriu."_

"_Mas... Harry Potter?- Luna deu de ombros."_

"_No momento eu só lembrei de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Como Rony é gay eu disse que era do Harry."_

"_Rony não é gay."_

"_Jura?- Luna pareceu extasiada por um momento, na perspectiva de Rony não ser gay."_

"_Bem, ele é meu irmão, e a não ser que o namoro de alguns anos dele com a Mione seja mera fachada, eu acho que ele não é gay."_

"_Oh, é bom saber disso.- Luna e Gina sorriram e olharam para a frente, posando para mais uma foto."_

x.x.x

_Gina e Luna sentaram-se numa das mesas ao redor do salão. Luna continuava insistindo no assunto da gravidez de Gina, mas ela não estava muito disposta a falar sobre o assunto._

"_Então, quem é o pai?- ela perguntou, ao que Gina olhou de esguelha pra ela- É o Malfoy?"_

"_Claro que é o Draco, quem mais seria? Eu estou casada com ele há mais de quatro anos. Queria que fosse de quem? Harry Potter?"_

"_Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou!- Luna disse, fazendo um gesto esquisito com as mãos e saindo da mesa."_

_Gina ficou sozinha por algum tempo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando entender como uma coisa daquelas pudera acontecer._

"_É uma pena a Luna estar grávida.- Forrest chegou de repente, sentando-se ao lado de Gina- Quero dizer, se fosse em outra situação, mas é uma burrice engravidar agora. Digo, vai ser realmente difícil conciliar um bebê com o assassinato de pessoas. Eu não imagino como isso pode ser possível, como ela deixou acontecer..."_

"_Claro...- Gina murmurou, meio chorosa- ...mas sabe, Forrest, às vezes as pessoas fazem tudo certo, usam tudo o que tem que usar e um dos danadinhos consegue escapar.- comentou, com certa graça, mas ainda assim com a voz afetada."_

"_Um dos danadinhos consegue escapar?- Forrest estava descrente- Certo, como?"_

"_Sei lá, vai ver eles têm ferramentas. Nunca se sabe o que um dos danadinhos de um bruxo pode usar contra...bem..."_

"_Do que nós estamos falando, Gina?"_

"_Champanhe?- um garçom aproximou-se, com uma bandeja com taças de champanhe. Gina e Forrest aceitaram."_

"_Estamos nos lamentando pela Luna, pobre Luna que engravidou.- ela falou e bebeu um generoso gole de champanhe e, no instante seguinte, arrependeu-se e, discretamente, cuspiu de volta na taça."_

"_O que você está fazendo, Gina?"_

"_Bem, este é um jeito que troianos inventaram de beber champanhe.- ela deu uma desculpa qualquer- Mas talvez não seja tanta burrice da Luna assim.- comentou, ao acaso, sem querer bebendo mais um gole de champanhe e, novamente, cuspindo-o de volta à taça. Forrest olhou esquisito para ela, como se tudo passasse a fazer sentido- Então é...- ela ia dizer algo, mas Luna apareceu, reclamando de alguma coisa."_

"_Eu falei com o pai famoso do meu filho, o Harry Potter.- ela começou- Ele me disse "Benzinho, não se preocupe, eu vou me separar da Cho e vou me casar com você." Então eu disse "Mas, Harry, pense bem, eu andei pensando e acho que você deve se envolver só o tanto que achar possível para você." E então ele disse..."_

"_...Que quem está grávida é a Gina?- Forrest continuou por ela."_

"_Oh, meu deus!- ela gritou, de um jeito que quase convenceu Forrest- Você está grávida, Gina?- Gina sorriu discretamente- Por essa eu não esperava."_

"_Como isso foi acontecer, Gina?- Forrest perguntou, com um tom compreensivo na voz."_

"_Olhem, eu não sei, está bem? Perece que não basta que façamos as coisas apenas certas, é preciso fazê-las perfeitas.- Gina estava, ao mesmo tempo, nervosa e chorosa- Eu simplesmente não sei o que acontecerá daqui por diante, eu não podia, eu devo ter violado umas mil regras do CIM agora..."_

"_Na verdade você violou apenas uma, mas foi a mais importante delas.- Luna assassinou Forrest com o olhar, por causa do comentário que fez Gina derramar algumas lágrimas- Ok, desculpa, mas sabe, nós vamos conseguir passar essa sem que ninguém do CIM descubra."_

"_Claro, nós vamos esconder um bebê. Talvez eles não sejam tão inteligentes e não descubram que eu estou grávida quando eu estiver com uma barriga enorme aos nove meses.- Gina comentou- Claro que não, eles não são o Centro de Inteligência da Magia por acaso."_

"_Não é disso que estamos falando, Gina. Não estamos questionando o que é o CIM.- Forrest tentou."_

"_Sabe o que eu acho?- Luna interrompeu- Que devemos fazer mais um teste. Quando eu achei que estava grávida eu precisei de três testes para me convencer de que eu não estava. E os dois primeiros deram positivos."_

"_Claro, um novo teste. É isso o que faremos, Gina. Vamos ao banheiro e tiramos a dúvida."_

""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Então, é do Draco?- Forrest perguntou, casualmente, ao que Gina olhou-a de esguelha."_

"_É do Draco sim, mas não pergunte isso novamente a ela, ok?- Luna respondeu- Da última vez ela quase me esganou."_

"_Isso é mentira, Luna."_

"_Sim, claro, não foi à toa que depois eu fui ter uma conversa séria com o pai famoso do meu bebê, o Harry Potter."_

"_Mas, Gina, eu achei...nós achamos que eram..."_

"_Negócios? Foi isso o que vocês acharam? Claro, para o CIM tudo é negócio, tudo é uma questão de execução e pronto. Nem sempre é tão simples assim."_

"_Então..."_

"_Eu me casei com o Draco porque eu o amava, Forrest. Eu estou com o Draco porque eu o amo, como eu nunca pensei amar ninguém, amo Draco Malfoy como eu nunca poderia amá-lo, mas amo do mesmo jeito."_

"_30 segundos.- Luna informou."_

"_Eu me apaixonei por ele, não sei como. Não dá pra saber quando uma questão de negócios vira amor. Mas o fato é que, mesmo sendo apaixonada por ele, mesmo sabendo que não é certo, eu não poderia ter permitido que isso acontecesse."_

"_Está pronto, Gina, você pode olhar.- Luna sorriu para Gina e deu espaço para que ela olhasse o resultado do teste."_

"_Eu não posso olhar.- ela falou e virou as costas- Por favor, alguma de vocês duas..."_

_Luna apanhou o teste sobre a pia e leu o resultado na embalagem. Forrest segurava a mão de Gina com força, percebendo o quanto ela estava nervosa._

"_Deu negativo."_

"_Como?- Forrest e Gina perguntaram ao mesmo tempo."_

"_Deu negativo."_

_Gina tirou o sorriso do rosto e, por um instante, foi como se algo fosse arrancado de dentro dela. Seu coração bateu rápido e apertado, de certa forma doía. Seus olhos marejaram, seu nariz começou a coçar, seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão triste e involuntária._

"_Claro, era exatamente esse o resultado que eu queria que desse.- ela falou, tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que as amigas- Eu não estava mesmo preparada, e provavelmente nunca estarei. Além do mais, eu não posso ter um bebê agora, e muito menos com Draco Malfoy...- algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto- E eu não posso chorar por perder algo que eu nunca tive, afinal..."_

"_Deu positivo.- Luna informou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Eu estava mentindo. Deu positivo."_

"_Eu vou ter um bebê?- Gina perguntou, meio incerta, ao que Luna e Forrest afirmaram- Eu vou ter um bebê!"_

_Naquele momento em que foi abraçada pelas duas melhores amigas, Gina se esqueceu de qualquer coisa que dizia que ela não podia ter um bebê. Ela esqueceu que não podia amar Draco e que estava investigando a vida dele. Esqueceu que o CIM não aceitaria o bebê dela, ainda mais se soubesse que era de um possível 'executado', e que por isso ela própria seria executada. Não importava naquele momento, nada disso. Afinal, ter um filho com Draco Malfoy era o maior sonho de sua vida, e agora estava realizado._

"_Esconder uma gravidez do CIM não vai ser fácil- Forrest comentou."_

"_Mas nós daremos um jeito, Gina, não se preocupe.- as duas sorriram para Gina e abraçaram-na novamente."_

_Assim que as três saíram do banheiro, Draco estava esperando do lado de fora. Ele sorriu ao ver Gina e cumprimentou Luna e Forrest._

"_Você sumiu- ele falou- estou te procurando há horas. Você está bem?- ela sorriu."_

"_Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy.- ela falou e virou-se para as amigas- Forrest, se importa se eu for embora agora com o Draco?"_

"_Claro que não, amiga, vai logo.- ela disse com um belo sorriso no rosto- Vocês precisam mesmo conversar."_

x.x.x

"_Você está pálida.- Draco observou, assim que chegaram em casa- Tem certeza que está bem?"_

"_Claro, eu só preciso de um copo d'água agora."_

_Gina sentou-se num dos sofás enquanto esperava por Draco. Assim que ele chegou, sentou-se à frente dela, sobre a mesinha de centro._

"_Sobre o que a sua amiga disse que precisávamos conversar?"_

"_Eu estou grávida.- ela disse, o mais rápido que pôde, de uma vez, pois sabia que se não fizesse assim, não faria de modo algum."_

_Draco petrificou. Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão engraçada, seus olhos focaram um ponto além de Gina, suas mãos se esfregaram uma na outra, a boca dele entreabriu-se. E assim ele ficou, por vários minutos._

"_Ok, Draco, quando você estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui.- ela deu dois tapinhas leves no rosto dele e apanhou uma revista."_

_Assim que terminou de folhear a revista olhou novamente para Draco e viu que ele permanecia do mesmo modo, paralisado, só que a expressão de seu rosto, agora, era a de um homem bobo e emocionado._

"_A propósito, você é o pai.- ela mencionou, por alto."_

_Draco finalmente tirou a expressão paralisada do rosto e sorriu. Não era como se o fato de ele ser o pai o fizesse voltar ao normal, mas alguns minutos de emoção foram mais que suficientes._

_Ele olhou para a mulher e a abraçou. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas chorar não era algo que ele se permitiria fazer. Draco Malfoy não chorava. Um Malfoy não chorava._

_Mas ele tinha o direito de se emocionar, de ficar petrificado e depois de sorrir e abraçar a mulher com toda a força que podia reunir num gesto de carinho. E podia beijá-la com intensidade e paixão e amor. Podia sentir o gosto dela de uma forma diferente, como se algo nela estivesse diferente, e certamente estava. _

_Ele podia deitar-se sobre ela no sofá e podia fazer amor com ela, que daquela vez seria diferente. Porque aquela seria a primeira vez que ele faria amor com ela sabendo que ela estava grávida. E aquilo tornava tudo mais doce e mais prazeroso, de certa forma._

_Talvez a emoção trêmula de tirar a roupa dela e jogar para o meio da sala, ou talvez o fato de não ter conseguido tirar o vestido e tê-lo rasgado ou, pela primeira vez, não ter conseguido desabotoar o sutiã dela usando apenas dois dedos, nem mesmo usando as duas mãos, o fizessem aproveitar mais o corpo dela, e não exatamente ir rápido demais._

_Mas, afinal de contas, ele nunca ia rápido demais. Ele sempre gostava de tocá-la e senti-la, de fazê-la tremer antes de tudo, e gemer baixinho perto do seu ouvido, e ficar sem fôlego com um beijo mais arrebatador. Mas daquela vez era diferente._

_Ele precisou tocá-la com mais carinho e atenção do que antes, e percebeu que a expressão do rosto dela, ao sentir os toques sutis das pontas dos dedos dele em volta de seus seios, mudara um pouco. Ela parecia estar bem mais sensível, e talvez por isso ela esquivasse a barriga ao mínimo toque dele, e arqueasse mais o corpo quando sentia a mão dele subir pela sua coxa e parar, casualmente, em sua virilha, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios dele apanhavam os dela num beijo carinhoso, lento, com quebra de contato, e a seguir ele apenas passava a língua sobre os lábios dela..._

_Aquilo a enlouquecia. E ela não sabia se odiava o beijo lento e demorado dele, e a esquiva dos lábios dele e depois a língua roçando os seus lábios ou se amava... ou odiava amar aquilo tudo, porque cada movimento, cada gesto dele era mais excitante que o anterior. E ele sabia como excitá-la. Sempre soubera._

_Ele sabia a hora certa de encaixar-se perfeitamente no corpo dela, e que ritmo tomar no começo, no meio e no fim. Sabia ser lento e calmo no começo, um pouco mais rápido no meio, novamente lento... sabia retardar um momento que ambos esperavam. _

_Mas a espera era sempre a melhor parte. Nenhum dos dois sabia porque. Apenas sentiam, no fim, que tinha valido à pena. Sempre valia quando os corpos deles vibravam, quando ele enlaçava seus dedos nos dela, e ouvia o gemido rouco dela, preso na garganta. O coração dela batia tão aceleradamente quanto possível, e ele sentia o corpo dela grudado ao seu, e o cheiro dela impregnava o seu nariz e o inebriava._

_Ela sentia os dedos dele passarem pesados em seus braços até enrolarem-se entre seus dedos. A respiração dele era descompassada, forte. Não havia gemidos por parte dele. Ela sempre soubera que ele gostava de ouvi-la gemer, de fazê-la gemer. Ela gostava de ouvir a respiração dele, porque assim, podia sentir o coração dele também._

_Draco costumava parar o seu corpo sobre o dela por um instante, até ouvi-la ronronar e pedir por mais, e novamente ele voltava a se movimentar, num ritmo inicialmente calmo, mas muito rápido e intenso depois. E ele gostava de analisar as expressões dela, por isso sempre podia saber se ela gostava ou não, por isso ele conhecia Virgínia Malfoy._

_Daquela vez ele precisou saber muito mais do que apenas tirar um sutiã com dois dedos. Ele precisava saber como fazer de Virgínia Malfoy a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque naquele momento, ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo. E a felicidade era tão sufocante que ele precisava, necessitava, tinha a urgência de dividi-la com a mulher que mais amava no mundo._

x.x.x

_Draco não entendia o que, exatamente, estava se passando na cabeça da mulher. Naquele mês em questão, o quarto mês de gravidez, Gina não parecia exatamente normal. Não é que durante a gravidez ela parecesse normal, mas no quarto mês ela, definitivamente, não estava nem um pouco normal._

_Mas do que Draco podia reclamar? Ser atacado no banheiro não era algo do que se reclamar. Fazer amor nas escadas, muito menos. Então ele descobrira que o piano podia tocar melodias excitantes de vez em quando, principalmente quando os pés de um deles tocavam alguma tecla por engano, e a bancada da cozinha podia ser perfeita para qualquer tipo de banquete, inclusive aqueles menos organizados, que misturava chocolate, morangos, alguns doces e mel. A piscina era um lugar estratégico, e a sauna garantia o sexo rápido, bem como o tapete próximo à lareira acesa._

_A BMW de Gina tinha bancos mais confortáveis do que ele imaginava, e o banco de trás de sua Ferrari era tão silencioso quanto possível. Fazer amor entre as estantes da biblioteca ou sobre a mesa do escritório poderia ser algo bem educativo, no sentido mais amplo da palavra. _

_Mas o melhor de tudo era fazer amor com Gina no jardim, sentindo o cheiro das flores se misturar ao cheiro dela. Sentir aquele cheiro gostoso de flores dos mais variados tipos, da grama molhada...fazer amor sob as estrelas e a lua..._

_Afinal, fazer amor durante a noite, ao ar livre, era definitivamente o jeito mais gostoso de Draco amá-la. Desde a primeira vez que amara Gina daquela forma, próximo ao balanço sob a árvore, depois que ela pedira para fazer amor com os três Dracos, depois de beber um litro e meio do mais forte licor de chocolate e canela... amá-la dessa forma era indescritível._

_ "Quero que façam amor comigo...- ela falou, rindo a seguir- ...os três...- e levantou três dedos no ar." _

_Foi o que ela disse daquela vez. E aquilo se tornara tão estranho partindo da boca dela, mas tão infinitamente convidativo e excitante que de modo algum ele resistiu._

_ Ele permaneceu unido a ela por vários minutos. Gostava de sentir-se perto dela como nunca tinha gostado de estar com outra mulher. Adorava olhá-la depois que faziam amor, fitar os olhos dela e tentar entender o que eles lhe queriam falar. O que aquele brilho significava e, ao mesmo tempo, o que aquela sombra no olhar dela significava._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo gostava de vê-la sorrir e pedir, manhosamente, que ele ficasse sobre ela mais um pouco, para que pudesse senti-lo por mais tempo, tanto quanto possível. Gostava de aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último, e gostavam de fazer amor como se fosse a última vez que o fariam. Por isso, cada vez era melhor que a anterior, porque a cada vez eles descobriam mais coisas sobre o outro._

"_Você é louca, Sra. Malfoy.- ele falou."_

_Ela desviou seus olhos um instante das estrelas e fitou o olhar cinza de Draco. Era um olhar feliz e carinhoso, que ela aprendera, aos poucos, a amar. Era um olhar gentil com ela e duro com qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar demais. Um olhar belo, por vezes frio, por vezes quente demais, como naquele momento._

_O olhar dele aquecia-a de uma forma inexplicável e maravilhosa. Eventuais arrepios passavam pelo seu corpo, como se o olhar de Draco fosse capaz de provocar isso. Ele deixava-a trêmula, sorridente e imensamente feliz._

_Foi naquela noite, um mês após se casar com Draco Malfoy, que ela admitiu para si mesma que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, que teve a certeza de que queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Ela queria que ele a protegesse e que a amasse como ele a tinha amado naquela noite. Queria que ele sempre sorrisse para ela como fazia naquele momento, queria que ele dissesse que ela era louca, mas que cometesse loucuras com ela..._

_Draco postou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para perto de si, acomodando-a em seus braços. Ela sorriu e abriu a boca mas, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em falar alguma coisa, fechou os olhos e dormiu. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Gina não sentiu dor alguma quando teve a filha. Provavelmente aquelas milhares de drogas que lhe deram fizessem um bom enfeito entorpecente. Sentira dor antes de ter a filha, até o momento de ir para o hospital, mas depois que lhe deram comprimidos e injeções foi como...ela decidiu não continuar a comparação._

_E adorava ver como Draco estava preocupado com ela, antes de ter a filha. Olhava-a como se fosse acontecer algo com ela, a qualquer instante, zelava por ela._

"_Está doendo, meu amor? Diga-me, por favor...por que você não está esmagando a minha mão como deveria acontecer, então eu estou preocupado..."_

"_É como fazer amor, Sr. Malfoy...não se preocupe...no fim a gente sempre relaxa...é só esperar...- ela falou, com a voz extremamente dopada e os olhos aos giros. Draco presumiu que fosse realmente o efeito entorpecente dos calmantes."_

_No momento ela estava no quarto, deitada em sua cama, observando Draco segurar a filha com tanto cuidado entre os braços. Pela primeira vez ela podia vê-lo chorar. Chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, e olhava para Gina de um jeito bobo e inocente, como se não soubesse o que fazer. A pequena se aconchegou perfeitamente nos braços do pai, e dormia tranqüilamente._

"_Como a chamaremos, Virgínia?- ele perguntou, entregando a filha a ela, com extremo cuidado."_

"_O nome que você escolheu me parece perfeito."_

"_Liberty.- ele falou- Liberty Weasley Malfoy."_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina sorriu. Ainda não entendia como pôde ser capaz de esconder de todos do CIM que tivera uma filha. Apenas quatro pessoas lá dentro sabiam a respeito. Luna, Forrest, Blaise e James. Ninguém mais. Era um ato notável, visto o CIM ser uma corporação de centenas de pessoas. E algo ainda mais notável era o fato de ter escondido a existência de sua filha por quase dois anos depois do nascimento e durante a gravidez.

"Virgínia...o que você está fazendo aqui?- Draco acordou, olhou para ela e sussurrou, tendo o cuidado para não acordar a filha."

"Shhh.- Gina foi até ele e, com extremo cuidado e suavidade, retirou Liberty do peito dele."

A pequena se mexeu um pouco, mas logo colocou o dedo na boca, passou o braço pelo pescoço da mãe, e descansou sua cabeça no ombro dela, voltando a dormir. Assim que Gina colocou a filha no berço, ela virou-se de lado e suspirou, abraçou-se a um ursinho, continuou com o dedo na boca e continuou num sono calmo.

"Eu vim ver a minha filha.- ela informou, apanhando a camisa preta sobre a cadeira de balanço e jogando-a para Draco, para que a vestisse, o que ele certamente não fez."

"Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

"Muito tempo. Não sei ao certo, mas parece que eu parei quando vi você com a Liberty. Você sabe, isso sempre acontece, então não é algo que eu possa controlar. E aparentemente dessa vez eu repassei toda a minha gravidez, desde o segundo teste até o parto."

"Isso é muito tempo."

"Nove meses em algumas horas, acho que sim."

"Mas você só veio aqui para ver a Liberty? Só para isso?"

"O que você acha, Draco?- ela tentou manter um tom não irônico, mas não conseguiu- Que eu vim para te matar também? Eu tive uma ótima chance enquanto você dormia, mas deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa. Eu respeito o local onde minha filha está, e se eu tiver que matar você, não será aqui certamente."

"Eu vou me lembrar de não sair mais da Mansão."

"Para um Auror tão bem cultuado como você, Draco, está com muito medo, não?"

"Bem, para uma assassina de tão alto calibre como você, Virgínia, o medo me parece bem justo. Afinal, quantos você já matou mesmo?"

"Diga você primeiro o seu número mágico, querido."

Draco fez uma breve conta, mas buscou todas as pessoas que teve que matar. Entre pessoas que mereciam ser mortas e pessoas que se impuseram para salvar pessoas que seriam mortas assim que estas morressem.

"Em nove anos, que é o tempo que eu sou Auror?"

"Sim, em nove anos, que é o tempo que eu sou assassina, como você diz."

"63.- ele falou, como se fosse algo para se vangloriar- Agora diga você o seu número mágico, Sra. Malfoy.- ele tentou voltar atrás quanto ao _Sra. Malfoy_, mas preferiu deixar quieto."

"514.- ela falou, naturalmente, como se não tivesse importância."

Draco abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. E algo muito óbvio estava estampado na testa dele e na expressão estranha de seu rosto: ego ferido, ego extremamente ferido, possivelmente morto por uma assassina de 514 pessoas.

"Mas então, querido, parece que você deve realmente temer a minha presença. Eu posso fazer de você o 515, e este parece ser um número muito..._mágico_."

"Eu não quero mais falar disso agora, está bem?- ele falou- Vamos respeitar o local onde a Liberty está!- ela riu, satisfeita."

Estava visivelmente abalado por não ter matado tanta gente como ela. Ele também não sabia porque ele teria que matar tanta gente como ela, mas só o fato de o número mágico dela ser bem maior que o dele já o deixava desolado.

"Você vai ficar aqui muito tempo?- ele perguntou, tentando afastar o antigo assunto da cabeça- Digo, você vai levar a Liberty?"

"Ah, não, querido. Bem que eu gostaria de levá-la, mas minha família não sabe sobre ela."

"Ninguém sabe sobre ela, Virgínia."

"É, foi um preço que eu paguei, com muita boa vontade, diga-se, ao me casar com você e ao querer ter um filho com você."

"Admita, Virgínia, que você não queria, nunca quis ter um filho comigo."

"Draco, querido Sr. Malfoy, acredite em mim, a parte de eu querer ter um filho seu foi uma das grandes verdades do nosso casamento.- ela falou, com sinceridade- Se não a maior delas. Mas eu não quero falar disso agora. Eu não quero que o assunto volte ao meu ou ao seu trabalho. Por hoje eu quero apenas ficar aqui com a Liberty e com você, ok?"

"Comigo?- ela se tocou do que disse e procurou alguma saída sobre 'querer ficar com ele'."

"Você foi meu marido. Você é o pai da Liberty, Draco. Você passa mais tempo com ela do que eu agora, e eu sinto por mim. Eu só gostaria que você me dissesse como ela está, o que ela tem feito, se ela já aprendeu alguma palavra nova. Eu ainda não tive chance de ensinar uma palavra bonita pra ela."

Gina, enquanto falava, não percebeu uma ou outra lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Draco percebeu e limpou-as com a ponta do dedo. Depois abraçou-se a Gina e deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

"Vamos esquecer por hoje que você tem que me executar, ok?"

"Eu não pensei nisso em momento algum desde que cheguei aqui, querido. Nem mesmo quando eu falei sobre você ser o suposto 515..."

"Eu acredito em você, por hoje eu acredito."

Draco deitou-se na cama e puxou Gina, acomodando-a em seus braços, enquanto com uma das mãos enrolava seus dedos nos cabelos ruivos e macios dela.

"Liberty demorou pra dormir hoje. Estava com cólicas mais fortes do que o normal e não parava de chorar. Eu tentei acalmá-la com chá de camomila, chá de flores, mas não deu muito certo. Tomei banho com ela, cantei pra ela... e depois caiu a ficha sobre o que você sempre diz pra mim. E eu nem sei porque eu me esqueci disso."

"Que ela só se acalma quando você a coloca em cima do seu peito. É assim desde que ela nasceu, Draco. Ela pode estar com cólicas, chorando, com soluços, que ela sempre se acalma quando fica de bruços em cima do seu peito. Sua respiração fica como a dela e até os suspiros são ao mesmo tempo. E eu já percebi que você também se acalma com isso, e sempre acaba dormindo.- Draco riu. Era verdade."

Ele deu mais um beijo no alto da cabeça dela e depois continuou contando sobre como Liberty estava aprendendo a sorrir de diversas maneiras. Ela podia sorrir apenas juntando os lábios, mostrando os poucos dentinhos na boca, com o canto dos lábios ou gargalhar. E ela também já podia falar algumas palavras pequenas e fáceis, mas entre elas repetir milhares de vezes _papá, mamã _e _bubu_. E Draco contou que ainda não sabia do que se tratava o tal _bubu_, mas desconfiava que fosse o cachorrinho ao qual ela sempre dormia abraçada.

Liberty já dava alguns passinhos, e quando tentava correr, sempre caía depois do terceiro passo. Mas Draco contou que naquela tarde ela chegara ao quinto passo antes de cair sentada no chão, gargalhar e falar _bubu_ quase quinze vezes seguidas. Gina não conteve as lágrimas. Não tinha visto nada daquilo.

Draco a abraçou mais forte, tentando acalmá-la. Apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito e sentiu o braço dela em volta da sua cintura, enquanto as pernas se enrolavam. Aos poucos a respiração dela se acalmou e se adequou à respiração de Draco. Ele continuou enrolando seus dedos no cabelo dela até sentir que ela dormia, aconchegada em seus braços. Ele suspirou uma última vez, sentindo-a suspirar ao mesmo tempo que ele, e adormeceu.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Gina abriu os olhos e fitou o teto cheio de estrelas brancas, azuis e rosas. A lua era quase transparente, e parecia mostrar um rosto sorridente e amável para ela. A cama era macia e muito confortável, apesar de pequena. O cheiro era de bebê, misturado a uma essência sutil de baunilha, então ela percebeu estar abraçada a um cachorrinho de pelúcia.

Ela olhou ao redor. Estava escuro, mas pelo que ela pôde distinguir, havia uma cadeira de balanço perto da cama, um berço e talvez algo mais. Gina sentou-se na cama como se tivesse levado um susto imenso. Estava no quarto de Liberty. Mas desde quando?

Acendeu as luzes e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Podia ser um sonho? Definitivamente não. Não parecia um sonho. Ela lembrava-se muito bem de ter ido à Mansão Rubro Malfoy e ter dormido, no sentido mais inocente da palavra, com Draco...então ele deveria estar ao lado dela quando acordou, a não ser que já fosse muito tarde e ele tivesse voltado para o quarto de casal. Alguns segundos depois ela constatou que ele não estava lá. Desceu as escadas e encontrou tanto Draco quanto Liberty na cozinha.

Draco preparava leite com chocolate, enquanto Liberty brincava inquieta com a colher e o que restara de uma comida pastosa no seu prato, sentada numa cadeira de bebê. Gina riu. Aquela também era uma cena linda de se ver.

"Tendo problemas, querido?- Gina perguntou, entrando na cozinha e limpando o rosto sujo da filha. Draco olhou para ela e riu."

"Mais ou menos. Liberty aprendeu que a colher serve perfeitamente como catapulta de comida, além de levar comida à boca, claro.- ele falou com graça, oferecendo uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente para Gina- Dormiu bem?"

"Dormi muito. Que horas são?"

"Quase oito.- ele disse- Liberty e eu ficamos com pena de acordar você, então ela decidiu te emprestar o _bubu_ dela."

"Então o _bubu _é mesmo o cachorrinho?"

"Parece que sim. O chocolate está bom?"

"Magnífico, como só você sabe fazer.- ela disse, terminando de tomar o chocolate- Eu preciso ir."

"Está cedo.- ela sorriu e deu de ombros."

"Não se preocupe, eu volto."

Gina levantou-se e foi até a filha. Pegou-a no colo e abraçou-a, recebendo um beijo carinhoso de Liberty, seguido de uma gostosa gargalhada e um pouco de comida no rosto.

"Mamã..."

"Também te amo, pequena."

Ela colocou Liberty de volta na cadeira, que continuou brincando divertidamente com a comida e foi em direção a Draco. Quase que mecanicamente, como se fosse habitual sempre fazer aquilo, e sem perceber, ela inclinou o seu rosto e depositou um beijo leve e carinhoso nos lábios dele. Depois saiu. No entanto, quando chegou à porta da cozinha, parou, percebendo o que acabara de fazer. Virou-se e olhou um pouco desconcertada para ele.

"Me desculpe...- Draco estava, aparentemente, paralisado desde que recebera o beijo dela."

"Sem problemas...- sussurrou, vendo Gina se afastar."

""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Como eu pude fazer aquilo? Como eu pude fazer aquilo?- ela repetia para si mesma, indignada por seu ato- Céus...o que está acontecendo?- por mais que ela repetisse essa mesma pergunta, e por mais que ela já soubesse a resposta, ela não iria admitir a verdade."_

Entrou no carro e saiu da propriedade Malfoy. Abriu a capota da BMW e sentiu o vento fresco da noite brincar com seus cabelos. Aquilo, ao menos, afastava algumas lembranças e 'negócios' de sua mente.

Estacionou o carro ao lado do Anglia amarelo do pai e saiu para os jardins. Não entrou na casa durante as duas horas que se seguiu. Ao invés disso, ficou encostada numa das árvores, olhando para o céu muito pouco estrelado daquela noite e muito cheio de nuvens.

"_David, responda-me uma coisa."_

"_Fale, Violin. Eu responderei se for possível."_

"_Eu espero que seja."_

"_Veremos. O que você tem a perguntar?"_

"_Se eu tiver que escolher um deles, David, Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy...se eu tiver que escolher...para, você sabe, você conhece as regras sobre aquele que é culpado e aquele que não é...mas se fosse um deles...se eu for obrigada a escolher um...quem seria?- David pensou por um instante, sem desviar a atenção do último relatório que Gina, Blaise e James lhe entregaram."_

"_Draco Malfoy.- ele disse, num tom como se sentenciasse alguma coisa."_

_x.x.x_

_N/Rbc: e então, gostaram? Não vão me matar pela demora do capítulo? Espero que não... ou não saberão como termina a fic... hehe... uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nele é a parte em que Draco e Gina fazem amor depois de ela dizer que está grávida. Acho especialmente bonita... na minha opinião...  
_

_Sarah Lupin Black: então Sarah? Nesse meio tempo você assistiu o filme? Bem, eu acho besteira colocarem classificação 14 em Sr e Sra Smith. Não vi muita coisa forte o bastante pra vetarem pessoas entre 12 e 14. Mas como já saiu nas locadoras, bem, vale à pena. Bjinhos, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo._

_Anita Joyce Belice: bem, só janeiro porque eu saí de férias... viajei... fiquei longe do pc...enfim. Mas antes tarde do que nunca né? Eu já prometi que não pretendo abandonar essa fic. Tem pessoas que me matam se eu pensar na hipótese. Mas pah. Aqui está o capítulo. Grande e romântico... eu acho... e ó, eu gostei da parte: 'sua coisa cruel"...rs... Bjinhos..._

_Fioccos: ó Fioccos e eu fico encantada a cada review sua que recebo. Mas bem, aqui está o capítulo, espero que você goste dele. Eu também gosto dos diários, mas mais do que isso, eu gosto de escrever as lembranças deles... hehe... Bjinhos..._

_ Rafinha M Potter: então Rafinha... sobre os diários... algumas das lembranças não são fluffys, mas até que nesse capítulo teve bastante romance não? E ó sim... sonhos da Gina são legais... espero que haja mais deles. Mas espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo... hehe... Bjinhos..._

_Franinha Malfoy: uhm...taí que eu não sei se ela era a missão dele no começo...é um caso a se pensar... mas enfim... o Draco escreve diários sim, eu não sei porque, mas caiu bem na história... hehe... e sim, este é o Trio Sublime. Acertou na mosca. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo._

_Dessinha McGuiller: ó moça... você me fez tão feliz com a sua review! Sinto-me lisonjeada - talvez lisongeada - por tê-la recebido. Espero que você tenha gostado também deste capítulo e que continue acompanhando. E Draco sensual é tudo de bom, né? Bjinhos..._

_Rute Riddle: Você e a Kika são realmente sublimes não? É, isso é apenas uma confirmação. E apelidos pra vocês duas? Eu diria 'cruéis' - não más, más é pouco, 'fatais' e 'sublimes'. Tá, agora vamos discutir o lance do 'negócio' e do 'pacote'. Eu tendo o pacote eu posso ter um 'negócio' com o conteúdo? Tipo, pode não ser Draco Malfoy, suponhamos que seja Brad Pitt... mas pah! O pacote seria meu então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com ele, certo? Céus, Rebeca, que mente maligna e perversa e pervertida... Mas ok, eu concordo plenamente com vocês duas que rédeas são bastante abrangentes. Eu também, possivelmente, levaria para o lado erótico e da coisa, mas na fic foi só uma pitada de humor para exaltar o poder de uma femme fatale sobre um homem - e eu espero que a Kika leia isso pra ela não dizer realmente que nunca falaria daquele modo com um gajo bom e inglês...e é claro, eu espero um 2006 cheio de gajos, o - ou um - professor de dança (O professor já me ligou 2 vezes). E claro, conversas são sempre sublimes. E NÓS precisamos conversar mais Rutinha! O meu horário da faculdade está me matando. Tenho saudades de você! Bjinhos...  
_

_Kika Felton: assim...a morte foi escrita pra você e pra Rute. Sei que gostam de mortes. E matar o Snape foi legal. Quanto a Femme Fatale...uhm... seguinte, uma Femme Fatale é sempre chamada como ela quiser, sendo homem bom ou não... porque é ela quem impõe as regras. Hehe... e rédeas é legal... muito legal... - é, mente perversa - mas o cavalo foi só pra botar humor na fic... E ok, eu tenho que me concentrar nos porcos, eles valem 3 pontos na minha nota. E nos gajos, bem, eles ultimamente têm prestado mais atenção em mim do que eu neles. E eu até te falaria que o professor me ligou ontem, mas você me abandou pra assistir 'O Cravo e a Rosa'. E outra: "_ SSM esse que já não actualizado faz algum tempo... " bem, a Beca não assobia depois desta frase porque ela não sabe assobiar...rs...eu juro que tento há anos, mas não sai nada... enfim... Bjinhos pra ti, sua cruel abandonadora de Beca!

É isso...

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	9. Cartas Extraviadas

**N/Rbc: muito tempo sem atualizar essa fic, eu sei. Desculpem-me por isso. O próximo capítulo eu boto daqui umas 2 semanas, ok? Mas daí, depois, eu já não sei, porque já não tenho mais coisa escrita dessa fic... mas espero mesmo voltar a escrever nela.  
Quanto a esse capítulo, uhm... minha opinião, certo. Eu não gosto lá muito dele. Acho-o pequeno e sem graça e não saiu como eu queria... mas o próximo é melhor, eu garanto:) Boa Leitura! Ah, em breve eu vou postar mais uma fic aqui. Chama-se "La Chocolateria". E outra. Alguém aí já leu minha fic NC17 "Só Mais Uma de Amor"? Pois é... ela já tem mais de um ano e eu realmente não tinha intenções de dar uma continuação a ela, mas eis que me surgiu um challenge ideal para escrever mais um capítulo. Então, em breve o segundo capítulo de SMUA estará postado. Mas quem quiser ver a capa, é só acessar a HOMEPAGE do meu profile. É isso. Agora sim: Boa Leitura!  
**

**Sr. e Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo SETE**

**Cartas Extraviadas**

"_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Gina Malfoy_

_Assunto: você sabe qual_

_Onde você está, Sra. Malfoy? Há dias que não aparece no CIM, há dias que não dá notícias. Resolveu abandonar essa missão também? Como fez com a primeira missão de Draco? Acho que você deve rever seus conceitos. Não acredito que ele mereça mais tanta consideração, não quando tem saído com todas as mulheres que pretendem matá-lo, não quando tem se encontrado com o Potter para discutir assuntos confidenciais e brigar sobre a posse de um objeto qualquer._

_James e eu andamos trabalhando muito esses dias. Parece que ele conseguiu se aproximar do Potter. Ele está hospedado num hotel luxuoso no centro de Londres e James conseguiu conversar com ele depois de fingir-se de bêbado e sentar na mesa dele por algum tempo. Agora não deve demorar muito para conseguirmos o que queremos do Potter. Afinal, você bem sabe como aquele Butler tem um enorme poder de persuasão, leva os outros na conversa mesmo..._

_Ah... parece-me que David colocou mais pessoas nessa missão. Não sei quem são, mas de acordo com as minhas investigações e de acordo com as cartas que eu consegui extraviar da coruja de Draco, ele deve estar caindo como um patinho._

_Bem, como se foi de esperar, eu consegui me reaproximar dele. Foi meio difícil no começo, ele desconfiou bastante das minhas intenções. Acho até que você sabe, quando nos separamos foi porque ele achava que eu só estava atrás do dinheiro dele. E mesmo no casamento da Forrest ele nem quis papo comigo. Mas fazer o quê? Agora que eu provei pra ele que eu tenho o meu próprio dinheiro, ele acha que eu só quero pegar as mulheres que ele conhece. E se isso te consola, Sra. Malfoy, ele fez questão de te vetar para o meu bico."_

"_De: Gina WEASLEY_

_Para: Blaise MORTO Zabini_

_Assunto: Separação de bens?_

_Gostei particularmente da parte em que você diz: 'Acho até que você sabe, quando nos separamos foi porque ele achava que eu só estava atrás do dinheiro dele.' Houve separação de bens no seu caso? Porque no meu eu saí lucrando 9 bilhões... muito não acha? Só você mesmo para me fazer rir com isso, Zabini. Mas só isso. Não gostei nenhum pouco do MALFOY, mas gostei do veto dele._

_Não estou de bom humor há vários dias, então acho melhor você agir com cautela comigo. A qualquer instante eu posso mesmo te matar da forma mais cruel possível, e você vai sentir muito dor durante vários dias antes de efetivamente morrer._

_Quanto a você se aproximar de Draco, não fez mais que a sua obrigação. Eu me afastei um pouco do CIM, mas não significa que eu tenha desistido da missão. Dessa missão eu não desistirei. E acredite, o culpado da história, ou os culpados, sairão bastante feridos no final. Não importa se será Draco ou se será Harry. Ou ambos."_

"_De: Gina_

_Para: James_

_Assunto: Bah! O mesmo..._

_Fiquei sabendo dos seus avanços, James. Espero que Harry seja bem bonzinho e dê com a língua nos dentes logo. Quanto antes terminarmos com isso melhor. Não quero mais saber de Harry Potter, então, ele fica a seu encargo agora. Acho mais fácil eu tirar informações do Draco do que dele._

_Andei pensando... acho que não devo mais misturar sentimento e trabalho, não é? Da última vez não deu certo e eu acabei casando com a pessoa que eu tinha que matar...mas que no final acabou não sendo o alvo certo...você me entende, eu acho, sabe do que eu estou falando._

_Mas agora eu acabo de adotar uma nova filosofia para a minha vida. "Sabe qual a melhor parte do meu trabalho? Saber que eu matei a pessoa da pior e mais dolorosa forma possível e que ela morreu porque merecia. E sabe qual é a pior? Eu ter gostado tanto de matá-la e de ver o medo estampado nos seus olhos, que acabo por descobrir que eu não o matei da pior forma possível, e também descubro que não posso matá-la novamente." Essa deve ser uma boa filosofia para a minha vida, e deve fazer muito sentido, porque eu realmente adoraria matar o Potter depois do que ele me fez. Mas quanto a Draco... Bah!_

_Eu fui ver a Liberty... ela está linda..."_

"_De: James_

_Para: Gina_

_Sem assunto_

_Sua filosofia parece um tanto radical demais, não acha? Acha mesmo que vai conseguir colocá-la em prática? Não digo com Harry Potter. Acredito que ele já tenha abusado muito, e se você quer tanto matá-lo, deve ter uma razão muito forte para isso. Mas digo quanto a Draco. Eu sei que você o ama, sei muito bem. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos e não tenho certeza se você algum dia já teve coragem de apontar uma arma pra ele. Se ele ao menos fosse o Blaise... aí sim eu teria certeza que você faria de olhos fechados e ainda acertaria bem no centro da testa...e digo que isso parece bem sombrio._

_Imagino mesmo que a Liberty deva estar linda. Ela sempre foi linda. E já fazia o que... uns dois meses que você não a via? Isso é mau, Gina. Acho que você deveria pedir a guarda dela (que venhamos, seria muito fácil se o Draco não alegasse que você é uma assassina) e a apresentasse à sua família. Acho que eles iriam gostar de saber que você tem uma filha linda._

_Mas fora isso, acho que Blaise te falou das cartas que ele extraviou, não é? Há mais pessoas envolvidas nessa história de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy do que nós pensávamos. _

_Eu não sei de quem se trata, mas acho que não devo demorar para descobrir. As cópias das cartas estão comigo, são várias delas. Só vou te mandar as mais importantes."_

"_De: D.M._

_Para: ..._

_Não quero saber de erros. Você sabe a sua parte. Apenas seduza, descubra e mate. É simples. Quando estiver tudo feito, acredite, você receberá sua recompensa, da maneira que você quiser, onde você quiser, por quanto tempo você quiser."_

"_Para: D.M._

_Não é tão simples como parece. Você acha que só porque são homens são facilmente seduzidos. Certo, são. Mas por serem amigos de trabalho não significa que saibam de tudo. Sabe quem era perfeita para o trabalho? Além de mim, claro. Chang. É uma pena ela estar morta, mas ela tinha seus próprios meios de conseguir o que queria, e acredite, não foi à toa que ela conseguiu se casar com o Potter depois de tudo. Ou ele é burro demais ou ela era boa demais. Aposto que ele é burro demais._

_Mas acredito que Chang já soubesse muito sobre esse caso, estava nos assuntos dela há muito tempo, mas aparentemente descobriram e você já sabe o resto."_

"_De: D.M._

_Para: ..._

_Eu mandei matá-la. Totalmente desnecessária. Se você não pode fazer isso, nem você nem a outra, avise-me. Eu arranjo pessoas que possam."_

"_De: Gina_

_Para: James_

_Como assim Draco mandou matarem a Chang? E como assim ela sabia muito sobre 'esse caso'? Eu matei a Chang, ao que me lembro... estou certa? Ou a lembrança que eu tenho sobre isso foi criada?_

_E do que eles estão falando mesmo? Eu entendi que é uma mulher, talvez duas, que pretendem seduzir, descobrir e matar. Mas quem? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver conosco? Comigo?"_

"_De: James_

_Para: Gina_

_Eu ainda não sei. Aparentemente Draco quer matar alguém, mas como ele não pretende fazer isso com as próprias mãos, ele mandou que alguém fizesse. Talvez alguém profissional._

_Você se lembra de alguma coisa suspeita que a Chang falou naquele dia? Tente se lembrar, pode ser que seja de muita importância."_

Gina leu e releu as cartas diversas vezes. Todas elas. Todas continham uma informação extra, algo importante, alguma pista que acabava por criar uma nova peça para o seu quebra cabeça.

Mas principalmente as cartas extraviadas de Draco. Com quem ele se correspondia? Seria uma pessoa apenas? Não... Mais duas pessoas foram citadas nas cartas. Provavelmente duas mulheres. Chang e outra. No entanto, não era sobre a identidade dessas mulheres que Gina se importava. Era com uma frase específica de Draco...

"_Eu mandei matá-la."_

Essa mesma frase ecoava na sua cabeça, martelava insistentemente. Como assim Draco Malfoy mandara matá-la? O CIM mandara matá-la, não Draco.

Ainda pensando nesse assunto, Gina foi até a sua mala e apanhou um pequeno frasco com algo azulado dentro, um líquido viscoso. Pregado ao vidro a tarja dizia: _'Verme'_. Apanhou uma penseira num fundo falso da mala e depois derramou o líquido dentro.

Apontou a varinha e o líquido, que agora tornara-se prateado, começou a girar, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentiu-se ser fisgada e puxada para dentro da penseira.

O ângulo era bom, mas a cena era realmente esquisita. Talvez porque fosse realmente estranho ver Cho Chang sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha, escrevendo algo tão compenetradamente, e o mais estranho era vê-la viva. Mas aquilo não passava de uma lembrança.

Segundos depois, a porta abriu-se e fechou-se. Cho não levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, sequer se mexeu. A pessoa que entrara usava uma capa que cobria seu rosto, e estava completamente molhada.

"Olá, amor, foi bom o trabalho hoje? Chegou cedo..." – ela falou, sem um mínimo de emoção, ainda compenetrada no seu pergaminho.

"Podemos começar de novo e omitirmos a parte em que você me chama de amor, Chang?"

Era a voz de uma mulher, certamente. O que fez com que Cho erguesse a cabeça de imediato. A capa foi retirada e mostrou-se uma mulher ruiva, com os cabelos molhados caindo nas costas, um sorriso fino nos lábios, o olhar estreito.

"Weasley?" – Cho perguntou, visivelmente chocada – "Não me diga que veio atrás do meu marido? Perde seu tempo se ainda corre atrás dele..."

"Entenda bem, Chang, eu não corro atrás do Harry, ele corre atrás de mim. Está certo que não nos vemos há um bom tempo, mas eu tenho certeza que..."

"Direto ao assunto, Weasley. Se não veio atrás dele, veio fazer o que aqui? Veio atrás de mim?"

"De certo modo." – Gina parou e analisou o local – "Descobri algumas coisas a seu respeito, Chang, e não gostei muito."

"Você fala do meu casamento com o Harry?"

"Não seja estúpida, Chang." – Gina vociferou e avançou para a mulher.

Com um gesto rápido e preciso, Gina puxou a manga esquerda de Cho, rasgando-a. Depois apontou a varinha para o braço dela e murmurou um feitiço. Em segundos uma marca negra apareceu.

"Era suposto isso ser um segredo eterno, Chang? Para o Harry, principalmente?" – Cho não respondeu. Seu rosto também não expressava nada – "Não me lembrava de Harry ser tão idiota assim, a ponto de não suspeitar que a própria mulher é uma comensal."

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada. Gina manteve-se séria.

"Você se acha esperta não, Weasley? Você se acha tão esperta que nem mesmo nota que as pessoas tramam ao seu redor, e que mesmo a pessoa mais perto de você te engana." – Gina olhou atentamente para Cho. Aquilo era um golpe? – "Você não percebe, não é mesmo? Que durante anos, Harry correu atrás de você com um interesse apenas. Algo que você tem e guarda... algo que eu o fiz querer tanto como ele nunca quis nada..."

"Você é louca, Chang. Num momento pré morte você começa a falar asneiras... isso deve ser de praxe, não?"

"É um obsessão, Weasley, e eu tenho certeza que Harry não vai parar sua busca até conseguir o que quer..."

"E o que ele quer, Chang?"

"Algo que você tem. Algo que você já tem há alguns anos. Algo que pode botar décadas e décadas a perder."

"Você é mesmo louca."

"Você só vai perceber a verdade quando for tarde demais, não é, Weasley?"

"Chang, pare de sandices e vamos logo ao que interessa, ok? Eu tenho uma reunião muito importante em meia hora e eu preciso te matar antes, então seja uma menina boazinha e morra logo."

Gina não teve tempo de empunhar a varinha para Cho. Os reflexos dela eram rápidos e Cho conseguiu desarmá-la. Gina meramente sorriu e estreitou o olhar.

"Patético, Chang!" – Gina apanhou luvas de couro no bolso da capa e calçou-as – "Eu não preciso de uma varinha para te matar."

"É bom dificultar as coisas pra você, Weasley."

"Para se matar um verme, Chang, basta pisar neles e esmagá-los."

Cho franziu o cenho, e apenas viu Gina apanhar uma folha de pergaminho e fazer um giro, passando a borda da folha em seu pescoço. Num instante, Cho não sentiu nada de diferente. Nada dolorido. Sorriu, e quando fez isso, sentiu seu pescoço doer e viu sangue escorrer pela sua roupa, por um corte fino, mas profundo. Gina sorriu e largou o pergaminho no chão.

Com um gesto displicente, Gina foi até a escrivaninha e escolheu uma entre tantas penas que havia ali. Uma com a ponta afiada. Ela não estava preocupada se Cho revidaria seu ataque ou não. Gina sabia que ela não podia falar por causa das cordas vocais danificadas. Gina sabia que ela não podia pensar num feitiço mortal porque o corte era dolorido demais para dar espaço a pensamentos.

Gina apanhou sua varinha e enfeitiçou a pena, que voou como um flecha rumo ao peito de Cho, fincando-o de um modo certeiro. Cho não gritou, não emitiu qualquer som, muito menos botou qualquer expressão no rosto.

Ela já podia estar morta. Seu corpo estava morto, não sua mente. Informações não chegavam ao seu destino, ordens não eram obedecidas. Ela não fechou os olhos. Ela apenas perdeu as forças e deixou seu corpo cair no chão, enquanto suas mãos ainda apertavam com força o pescoço, tentando estancar o sangue, embora o sangue que escorria de seu peito fosse abundante e incessante.

A última coisa que Cho viu, antes de efetivamente morrer, foi Gina apanhar o pergaminho no qual ela escrevia anteriormente, e desaparatar.

Gina sentiu seus pés baterem no chão. Ela olhou em volta. Estava novamente em seu quarto, n'A Toca.

O pergaminho.

Claro, o pergaminho. Como se pudera esquecer? Nunca chegara a ler o pergaminho. Assim que voltara pra casa naquele dia da morte de Chang, tivera uma discussão com Draco. Uma discussão banal, sobre qualquer coisa que agora ela não fazia questão de lembrar, e esquecera-se completamente do pergaminho que arquivara em sua pasta de execuções...

"_Não era como deveria ser. Eu imaginei outra coisa, completamente diferente disto. Mas é bem fácil. Harry Potter não passa de um palerma, facilmente influenciável. Acredito que ele tenha ficado louco, depois de tantas e tantas coisas que aconteceram com ele. Batalhas, mortes de amigos, cicatrizes. Mas a loucura faz as pessoas suscetíveis._

_Fácil casar. Fácil manipular. Ele não é mais tão resistente a uma maldição, e mesmo se passar a ser, a ordem já foi guardada em sua mente, e a partir de agora e para o resto de sua vida, ele será apenas mais um, em busca do mesmo ideal._

_Você é capaz de me entender? Acho que sim, você deve saber perfeitamente do que eu falo. Você o conhece agora, passa mais tempo ao lado dele do que eu mesma. Não, isso é mentira. Mas você conhece o trabalho dele, e é claro que nota como ele tem agido nos últimos meses, melhor, anos._

_Era isso o que você queria? Foi por isso que você não se tor..."_

Sem remetente, sem nomes. Sem nada! Não havia nada esclarecedor na carta. Mas havia peças importantes na lembrança... muitas delas, que faziam Gina quase ter certeza sobre o objeto que Harry tanto queria de Draco.

A carta terminava ali. Um momento estratégico. Gina, por um momento, pensou que a morte de Chang poderia ter esperado apenas mais alguns minutos apenas...

x.x.x

N/Rbc: é isso. a morte da Chang não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas voilá. Sem muito a comentar.

"Franinha Malfoy" - nhaaaa, vc achou mesmo o capítulo passado triste? Hehe... mas é, realmente, ele é mesmo um pouco triste e melancólico. Mas espero que você tenha... uhm... apreciado este... hehe :)

"Rafinha M. Potter" - ahhhh Rafinha, eu sei que você deve estar querendo me matar pela demora... mas me desculpa tá? Sabe que a cada capítulo eu gosto mais das suas reviews? Bigada moça! E não, eu não havia dito nada sobre a Liberty antes...hehe... queria que fosse surpresa. e que bom que gosto da cena deles fazendo amor. é de todas a minha cena preferida nessa fic até agora. certo certo... esse capitulo não é lá dos melhores, mas o próximo é legal, viu?

"Dessinha McGuiller" - hehe... Gina bobinha é mesmo um saco, e eu as vezes acho que meto uma dessas em algumas fics minhas, mas enfim. A morte do Ranhoso foi inspirada numa parte do filme Sr. e Sra. Smith, se você tiver assistido, acho que deve ter percebido qual cena é. E nesse capítulo tem a morte da Chang.. não é das melhores, mas que seja... eu tentei mudar e não me saiu muita coisa. Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. O próximo não demora.

"Rute Riddle" - Rutinhaaaa, é o meu capítulo favorito também... hehe... e a Luna do capítulo foi realmente inspirada na Phoebe, tosca e aluada toda. Uma graça. Mas ok. Faz tanto tempo que não respondo a uma review que já nem sei o que dizer. "Escrever com a sublime Kika" já passou, e eu até já li a fic, então não tem como responder isso. Mas desde lá a gente escreveu uma fic, e eu fiquei de começar uma possível continuação... tenho que logo resolver isso. Enfim... e tenho que comentar suas fics, também logo resolvo isso... hahaha! Certo, é só. Já não sei o que dizer...

"Mara L. Malfoy" - nhaaaaa, não me mate, por favor. Eu demorei, mas não foi proposital. O próximo capítulo sai em 2 semanas, tá? No máximo 3 e não passa disso! Mas ok! Primeiro, muito obrigada pela review. E outra: hehe, eu também só gosto de ler fic terminada, não gosto muito quando os autores demoram muito a postar e tals, então, peço desculpas pela demora desse! Mas mesmo assim, espero que continue lendo e tals... Bjinhos e valu!

"Kika Felton" - Paris Paris Paris. Você só deve ler isso na semana que vem, e isso com alguma sorte, porque até lá você deve se divertir muito em Paris. Tirar fotos na Torre Eiffel e ir ao Louvre, e tirar mais fotos - porque a Beca quer foto da Kika em Paris - e fazer tudo aquilo que turistas fazem quando vão à Cidade Luz. Mas é isso. Divirta-se aí Kikinha, e aproveite bastante, ok? Aproveite e tenha uma daquelas suas visões magníficas para uma fic! Hehe! Bjinhos...

É isso. Até a próxima!  
Bjinhos...  
Rebeca Maria!


	10. Você, Eu e Nossas Lembranças I

**N/Rbc: **Então, essas foram as duas semanas mais longas que eu já vi... faz mais de mês que eu deveria ter atualizado essa fic... E isso já está até virando rotina! Mas muitas coisas aconteceram que me impediram de atualizar (desculpa de autor... lá vem... XD)... Primeiro eu viajei pra Brasília, ganhei meu computador novo, mudei de casa, fiquei sem internet, fiquei sem meus docs do pc velho - a sorte é que tava tudo gravado num cd (com vírus, mas tudo bem)... depois minha net voltou, mas meu pc novo, o Mr. Pitt (o antigo era o Mr. Turtle), está revoltado comigo - o MSN não presta há 3 semanas... - daí tem a faculdade e tudo o mais que eu faço - entre academia, inglês e dança... e blá blá blá... desculpas de sempre... Mas daí, eu sou vítima de reviews que fazem a minha consciência voltar e me forçam a atualizar... Este capítulo, na verdade, é bem maior do que está aqui - considere-se o dobro disto - mas eu dividi em dois para me dar tempo para escrever o próximo capítulo que eu não tenho. AINDA! Mas uma coisa é certa: promessa é dívida, e eu tenho até o fim do ano para acabar essa fic (eu acho que era só até o verão português - ou seja, AGORA - mas eu estendi o meu prazo XD), e eu vou acabar, de uma forma absurda ou lógica! Promessa que eu fiz pra Kika e pra Rute, e não pretendo desistir! (Nota mental: "não pretendo desistir" é diferente de "não que não tenha passado pela minha cabeça desistir, porque passou")... Tá, eu não pretendo desistir de nenhuma fic minha em andamento... (entenda-se em andamento: La Chocolateria e Sr. & Sra. Malfoy. Se eu tiver mais alguma em andamento, eu provavelmente não lembro... a não ser A Toca dos Coelhos, mas H/G nem rola mais... sem chance... o negócio mesmo é D/G 4Ever! XD

Rk-Chan: você desistiu de ler a fanfic? Com a minha demora... bem... mas desde já eu agradeço a review... morte da Cho violenta demais? Uhhhh... e eu que nem gostei da morte dela... imaginava algo com muito mais sangue... XD mas de boa! Valeu, e desculpa a demora...

Franinha Malfoy: relembrando - "Foi por isso que você não se Tor... nou comensal?" - uhm... eu deveria dizer algo aqui... mas não vou, ou posso, ou devo... XD Valeu pela review Franinha, e desculpa pela demora... desculpa mesmo!

Cami Taisho: desculpaaaaaaaaa... eu não deveria desonrar as fics DG assim... demorar para atualizar... céus! Rebeca má! Rebeca má! Diculpa moça!

Kika Felton: então... a SSM ressucitou de novo, mas já agora eu não sei se você ainda acompanha fics ou lê fics... sei que você não atualiza as suas, mas quem sou para falar alguma coisa? Eu acho que sou bem pior nisso do que você... Certo, Paris... fiquei sem meu postal e sem meu pooh... bah! mas isso é assunto velho de mais de duas semanas, bem mais! Sinto saudades tuas moça! E Portugal passou a ser meu time da copa, mas ele perdeu para a França... bah... ela nem rula tanto! mas ok! Vê esse comentário! XD

Gabiii: dicupa a demora moça... acho que todos querem me trucidar por conta dessa enrolação roda...

Tutyy: Então... talvez eu deva agradecer a você por essa atualização... então, OBRIGADA por trazer à tona minha "consciência de fics" que tinha sumido há muito tempo... XD E... uhm... eu não sei se eu já respondi isso pra você, ou se você já sabe o que é, mas vou responder na mesma: NC17 - eu não sei o que significam as letrinhas e tals, mas no sentido amplo, uma fic NC17 é aquela que contém cenas de sexo mais explícitas - totalmente ou não, mas cenas mais detalhadas - e/ou cenas de violência... ou cenas muito fortes em geral... Nhaaaa! Valeu moça! XD Ahhh, e eu já tenho o final dessa fic pronto desde o princípio... só não tenho os capítulos que chegam até lá...

Bella M.: Nhaaaaaa! Dicupa a demora moça! Sei que não deveria demorar... mas enfim... e agora eu tento me desculpa, sem saber se vai continuar lendo ou não a fic... mas mesmo assim, valeu pela review! XD

Obs: nem vou falar que não vou demorar, porque já está ficando repetitivo... e acho que ninguém nem acredita mais nisso... X(

Mas mesmo assim aproveitem o capítulo... XD

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy  
Capítulo OITO  
Você, Eu e Nossas Lembranças  
PARTE I**

"_No primeiro dia que nos conhecemos, Draco e eu nos beijamos na chuva. Salsa. Eu realmente adoro esse ritmo. É instigante, nos faz querer fazer coisas ousadas, nos faz beijar um estranho lindo e charmoso com impossíveis olhos azuis e sorriso de derreter uma mulher. Eu estava completamente derretida._

_Não me lembro quantas tequilas tomamos. Não me lembro como chegamos ao hotel. A lembrança que tenho na minha mente sobre o final daquela noite diz respeito aos toques de Draco no meu corpo, aos beijos... algo indescritível e surreal."_

Draco não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria ver ninguém. Já tinha bastado que Rute e Carina, as femme fatale, lhe tivessem feito uma visita surpresa, ostentando sorrisos singelos para disfarçarem as más notícias sobre Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley Malfoy.

Ele não entendia muito bem aquilo tudo. Como Harry Potter poderia estar atrás de algo tão perigoso? Por quê? Certo, ele sabia algo a respeito, o que fazia com que, aos poucos, as peças fossem se encaixando e tudo agisse conforme os planos. Velhos planos.

A penseira ao seu lado brilhou, e ele voltou à realidade. Com um toque de sua varinha na cabeça ele retirou um fio prateado e levou-o à penseira. Boa lembrança aquela. Como todas as outras que estava disposto a ver naquele dia.

"_Virgínia puxou-o pela gravata escada acima. Puxava, parava, beijava a boca dele, sorria e voltava a puxar. Diversas paradas antes de chegarem ao quarto. Estavam molhados, alegres e felizes. A sensação era boa enquanto estivessem bem próximos._

_Seus corpos grudavam um no outro. Estavam quentes e intensos. Beijos ousados. Sem pensamentos, sem inibições. Porque naquele momento apenas os dois existiam e importavam. Apenas os beijos trocados valiam à pena e apenas as carícias ousavam._

_Ambos pareciam estar reconhecendo local. Era engraçado e divertido tocar uma pessoa pela primeira vez e atentar-se a cada expressão diferente para cada toque. Se havia um gemido quando ela passava os dedos na barriga dele e descia até a virilha ou se ela contorcia seu rosto e fechava os olhos quando ele deslizava a mão pela curva de seus seios. Era algo mágico e espetacular._

_Era sempre maravilhoso que ele a olhasse nos olhos enquanto a tocava mais intimamente. Era bom ouvir o sussurrar dele ao seu ouvido, dizendo coisas sem nexo ou mesmo apenas suspirando._

_Ele encaixou-se tão perfeitamente ao seu corpo como nunca nenhum outro havia conseguido. Era uma sensação de plenitude e felicidade, prazer, paixão, tudo misturado em um ato apenas._

_O olhar dele era intenso, como se quisesse memorizar cada uma das várias expressões do rosto dela enquanto... enquanto... fazia amor com ela. Isso. Fazer amor era a expressão certa."_

A letra de Virgínia era fina e organizada, cheia de voltas. Elegante e sutil. Draco não se prendia apenas pela letra dela, mas pelo modo como ela escrevia sobre seus sentimentos e falava, principalmente, dele. Aquele era um modo perfeito dele saber que o que eles viveram, durante vários anos, não fora uma mentira.

Ele virou a página e encontrou algo lá que não se lembrava de já ter visto dentro do diário. Uma fina linha prateada, presa entre as páginas. Uma linha de pensamento.

"_A vida de um Malfoy. Certo. É totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava. Eu pensava em algo cheio de riqueza, elegância e mimos. Um Malfoy nunca poderia fazer nada sozinho, porque ele sempre tinha alguém que fizesse por ele._

_E um Malfoy cozinhando o melhor macarrão que eu já havia comido na vida ia contra todas as minhas idéias formadas há tantos anos a respeito de um Malfoy._

_Não era simplesmente cozinhar. Draco tinha toda uma técnica, bastante elegante por sinal, de preparar o macarrão. Primeiro ele lavava o macarrão – e eu me pergunto: é preciso mesmo lavar o macarrão antes de jogá-lo numa panela com água quente? – jogava um pouco de sal em cima, deixava-o secar por vários minutos, durante os quais preparava o molho de atum._

_Atum era outra parte bem interessante. Ele abria a lata com magia e deixava a varinha de lado. A partir dali ele apenas usaria as mãos, completamente limpas depois de deixá-las durante cinco minutos sob água corrente e sabão._

_Isso parece uma receita de macarrão? Mas bem, é realmente fascinante o modo como Draco cozinha. Fora que, o modo como ele se veste para cozinhar...bem... é perfeito._

_Algo que mistura a elegância de uma blusa social com as mangas dobradas e gravata, e a simplicidade de um avental branco e um chapéu de chef. Então eu digo: realmente vale à pena descrever como ele prepara o melhor macarrão que já comi em toda a minha vida. Déja vu._

_Estávamos na parte do atum, claro. Refogado, com extremo cuidado e muito lentamente. Não sei como ele teve paciência para mexer dezesseis vezes em sentido horário com a colher de pau. Bah._

_Ok. Uma prévia de como Draco cozinha. Depois disso ele preparou o macarrão, terminou o molho e completou com queijo, tomate e outras coisinhas que deram um sabor divino à comida, acompanhada por um delicioso vinho._

"_Não sabia que um Malfoy cozinhava..." – comentei._

"_Sempre gostei de cozinhar, na verdade."_

"_Sempre?"_

"_Ok, você venceu. Eu aprendi a gostar depois que a minha mãe disse que mulher nenhuma resiste a um homem elegante na cozinha." – eu pensei por um segundo._

"_Sua mãe é uma mulher bastante inteligente, Draco."_

"_Era." – ele consertou e eu fiquei sem graça._

"_Desculpe, eu..."_

"_Não há problema. Você não sabia." – ele disse, com um belo sorriso nos lábios – "Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Permita-me perguntar, você cozinha?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Está de brincadeira?"_

"_Não, é sério. Ao contrário de minha mãe, eu sou um desastre na cozinha."_

"_Deve haver alguma coisa, Virgínia." – eu pensei, até encontrar algo que eu realmente podia dizer que sabia fazer muito bem._

"_E há."_

"_O que é?"_

"_Você saberá, algum dia."_

Há quanto tempo Draco não entrava numa cozinha para fazer algo? Ele não se lembrava, a não ser das vezes que entrara para preparar ou algo bem prático e rápido, ou algo para Liberty. Lembrava-se de gostar de cozinhar para Virgínia, apenas, e para mais ninguém.

Com um movimento da varinha em direção à penseira, ele escolheu uma lembrança para rever. Era justamente a continuação do que ele tinha acabado de ler no diário de Virgínia e juntou com a linha de pensamento que ela deixara presa entre as páginas. Uma lembrança que mostraria a parte que Draco sabia e a parte que Virgínia vivera. Algo que ocorrera cerca de um ano depois deles se conhecerem naquela pequena cidade turbulenta do interior da Inglaterra.

"_Os dois tinham acabado de jantar e, no momento, dirigiam-se para os jardins da Mansão. Era um hábito. Comer e andar pelos jardins escuros e frios, embora bastante agradáveis._

_Gostavam de deitar na grama úmida e olhar as estrelas, procurar constelações, brincar de ligar estrelas com as varinhas, formando desenhos inimagináveis. Por vezes faziam amor sob as estrelas. Sempre faziam, porque era a forma mais gostosa de se amarem. Gostavam de fazer coisas que um casal apaixonado faz. Fazer nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo._

"_Eu tenho que ir..." – ela disse, afundando o rosto no peito dele, lutando contra a vontade de ficar e obrigação de ir._

"_Dorme comigo hoje." – ele pediu, como se aquilo fosse uma necessidade._

"_Eu não posso, me desculpe..."_

"_Trabalho?"_

"_Sim...muito trabalho." – ele suspirou. Aquele não era um assunto bem vindo entre eles. Ela não gostava de falar do trabalho. Ele não gostava de falar do trabalho. _

"_Nos vemos amanhã?"_

"_Você tem acesso livre à minha casa."_

_x.x.x_

_Deixar Draco nunca era a parte mais fácil do seu dia. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que era a parte mais difícil. Agora, se perguntassem para ela como ela deixara tudo chegar a esse ponto de dependência, ela não saberia explicar._

_Simplesmente desde o começo Draco mostrou-se fascinante, e indigno de qualquer suspeita. Ok, o seu nome, Malfoy, merecia todo tipo de suspeita, mas ele... bem... conhecendo Draco como Gina conhecia, ela não podia acreditar, ou não conseguia acreditar, que ele pudesse mesmo estar envolvido com os Comensais Esquecidos de Voldemort ou qualquer coisa ligada às Artes das Trevas._

_Ela despediu-se dele com um beijo rápido, pois sabia que se aprofundasse o beijo e se deixasse tocar, ia ceder aos encantos e pedidos dele e acabaria por ficar com ele, como já fazia há mais de uma semana. Mas naquela noite não era possível._

_Desaparatou direto em casa. Trocou de roupa, para uma mais formal, e desceu até sua Mercedes e partiu, para mais um trabalho, o qual ela esperava ser bem rápida._

"_(...)"_

_Matar mulheres não era seu forte. Podia contar nos dedos quantas mulheres já tinha matado em um ano de trabalho. Pansy Parkinson seria a segunda._

_Ela não sabia como armar um plano para matar uma mulher. A não ser que a vítima fosse lésbica e pudesse ser seduzida de alguma forma, o único jeito que Virgínia conhecia para matar uma mulher era atirar a sangue frio na primeira oportunidade que surgisse._

_Parkinson estaria, naquela noite, chefiando mais um dos vários encontros entre ex. comensais que o CIM conhecia. Muito embora o Centro tivesse certeza de se tratarem de ex. comensais, eles nada poderiam fazer contra eles, por não terem provas suficientes que os mandassem para execução ou mesmo para Azkaban. Nenhum deles tinha a marca negra. A não ser Pansy Parkinson, cuja marca não brilhava em sem braço, mas em um lugar mais escondido e discreto, e era protegida por feitiços que a camuflavam, só descobertos atualmente por Blaise Zabini durante uma 'seção de exploração de território', que significava, em termos leves, passar a noite com Pansy e seduzi-la._

_Mas como todos sabiam, se havia alguém que poderia matar com extrema rapidez e extremo silêncio, esse alguém era Virgínia. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo de trabalho, e dois anos de treinamento intensivo, ela era definitivamente a melhor._

"_Vocês viram a Parkinson?"_

_Infiltrada. A partir daquele momento ela seria apenas mais um comensal esquecido. Um iniciante, talvez apenas simpatizante de artes das trevas, que tinha uns minutos marcados com Pansy Parkinson._

"_Ela está na sala, esperando uma tal de... Sarah Jones para a iniciação." – Virgínia sorriu, sob o capuz que escondia seu rosto._

"_Ótimo, eu sou Sarah Jones." – ela falou, mostrando os documentos com uma foto de uma mulher morena e olhos num tom azul muito claro. Depois baixou o capuz e mostrou-se exatamente como a foto, o que permitiu sua entrada no escritório de Pansy Parkinson._

_Gina foi levada por um corredor longo e escuro. Parecia um labirinto, de onde não se podia aparatar nem sair sem ser visto. Mas ela tinha seus truques._

_Entrou sozinha no escritório e, discretamente, enfeitiçou a porta para que não passasse som algum. Em seguida pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Pansy._

"_Sarah Jones?" – Pansy pegou os documentos estendidos pela mulher e analisou-os._

"_Não." – Gina falou – "Virgínia Weasley." – e retirou o capuz, mostrando-se ruiva com olhos cor de fogo._

_Pansy empunhou a varinha, mas em um segundo foi desarmada e petrificada por Gina._

"_Calminha, Pansy... eu só quero conversar."_

"_Até onde eu sei, Weasley, o único assunto comum entre nós chama-se Draco Malfoy."_

"_Ó sim, por acaso este é um bom assunto para começarmos."_

"_Você não sabe onde está se metendo."_

"_Não sei?"_

"_Não faz idéia, Weasley. O Draco pode ser fascinante, mas ele não é homem que se brinque."_

"_Conte-me algo que eu não saiba, Parkinson."_

"_A troco de que eu te contaria algo, Weasley?"_

"_A troco da sua vida?" – Gina questionou-a, com um tom irônico e venenoso._

"_Ele tem segredos, Weasley, segredos horríveis. Só porque ele é livre de qualquer acusação de envolvimento com artes das trevas, não significa que ele não se envolva. De todos, ele é o que se envolve mais. Ele é apenas mais inteligente e perspicaz que todos nós a ponto de não se deixar pegar."_

"_Interessante... prossiga." – Gina sentou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona e descansou os pés sobre a mesa, olhando displicentemente para Pansy, imóvel e assustada. _

"_Eu não sei mais o que dizer."_

"_Claro que sabe, Parkinson. Busque na sua mente."_

"_Eu não sei. Ele esconde objetos, com muita magia negra. Pode ser qualquer coisa, um anel, uma pena, o que for. Eu não sei... Mas o que eu sei é que se ele está com você, Weasley, é porque quer algo de você. E isso não é uma brincadeira."_

"_Me poupe de seus avisos, Parkinson. Você já falou o que eu queria ouvir, agora vamos terminar logo com isso."_

_Gina apanhou uma pequena arma branca de dentro do casaco e apontou-a para Pansy._

"_Mas você..."_

"_Eu disse que não te mataria se você me dissesse o que eu precisava saber."_

"_E eu disse."_

"_Claro, mas eu tenho outros motivos para te matar, como a marca negra que você esconde... ó, Parkinson, isso é nojento." – ela ia falar algo, mas Gina não deixou. Apertou o gatilho uma única vez, acertando-a diretamente no coração. Uma morte não tão rápida, mas sem vestígios._

_O corpo de Pansy caiu no chão quando Gina tirou os feitiços que o prendiam. Em seguida ela abaixou-se diante dela e arrancou-lhe um fio de cabelo. E depois um fio de seu próprio cabelo. Apanhou dentro de seu casaco dois frascos pequenos, e colocou cada fio em um frasco. Poção polissuco. _

_Bebeu o frasco que continha o fio de cabelo de Pansy e deu a ela o conteúdo do outro frasco. Pronto. Agora bastava que ela retirasse o feitiço da porta e gritasse._

"_VOCÊS SÃO ESTÚPIDOS?" – ela gritou, imediatamente quando três homens encapuzados entraram pela porta – "Uma maldita espiã!"_

"_Desculpe-nos, Srta. Parkinson..."_

"_Sem desculpas, imbecis! Tirem esse maldito corpo daqui, limpem a minha sala! Eu vou sair daqui e não sei quando volto!"_

"_Claro, Srta. Parkinson..."_

"_(...)"_

_Gina ganhou as ruas. Um trabalho relativamente fácil, e sair daquele lugar tinha sido mais fácil ainda. _

_A sensação de alívio podia ser sentida. Era engraçado, porque ela jamais tinha pensado em levar aquele tipo de vida, matar, mas agora que levava, fazia algum sentido. Ela não matava por matar, apenas matava quem merecia, todos aqueles que apresentavam algum risco à sociedade._

_No entanto, ela também podia sentir algo martelando em sua cabeça._

_ "Ele esconde objetos, com muita magia negra. Pode ser qualquer coisa, um anel, uma pena, o que for." _

_Poderia ser aquilo verdade? Mas ela não queria pensar naquilo, não naquele momento. Queria apenas entrar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir._

"_(...)"_

_Ela podia ouvir o som de uma música suave, bem longe... podia sentir algo bem macio tocar a sua pele, caindo em seu corpo, aos montes. O cheiro era de... rosas... e havia um calor peculiar no local..._

_Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, apenas para tomar consciência de que uma música suave realmente tocava no seu quarto, e aquilo que tocava a sua pele eram pétalas vermelhas caindo do dossel de sua cama. O calor provinha de diversos arranjos de velas ao redor da cama._

_Parado perto da porta ela pôde ver um vulto, semi iluminado pelas velas. Num piscar de olhos, ela viu um fio de prata se estender do vulto até ela, e enrolar-se ao seu dedo anelar esquerdo._

"_Mas o quê...?"_

_E, antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, viu um objeto descer pela linha e encaixar no seu dedo. Um anel. O anel mais bonito que alguma vez ela já havia visto. Não sabia descrevê-lo. Era brilhante, mas um brilho intenso e vermelho, e havia uma letra, um 'M', ou um 'W', dependendo da forma como era visto._

"_Draco?" – ela viu-o se aproximar rápido e parar na cama, diante dela._

"_Casa comigo."_

"_Eu..."_

"_Casa comigo, Virgínia, e seja a Sra. Malfoy. Minha Sra. Malfoy."_

_Naquele momento ela não pensou em nada que Pansy Parkinson havia dito para ela no início da noite. Algo no brilho do olhar de Draco denunciava que ele queria mesmo casar com ela, e que ele a amava. Algo que ela pôde ver antes de beijá-lo e rasgar as roupas que ele usava._

"_Isso é um sim?"_

"_Isso é mais que um simples sim, Sr. Malfoy." – ela falou, finalmente rasgando a camisa dele por inteira e tendo acesso ao peito dele._

"_Minha Sra. Malfoy..."_

_Ele, ao contrário dela, retirou delicadamente a camisola que ela usava. Tocou-a com a sutileza que ela sempre usava para tocá-lo. Tocou-a como ele sabia que ela gostava. Beijou-lhe a boca enquanto levava as mãos para baixo do ventre dela, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer entre os beijos._

_Não entendia como aquela mulher podia dominá-lo desde sempre. Ainda mais sendo uma Weasley. Ele lembrava-se de achá-la muito bonita em Hogwarts, mas jamais prestara realmente atenção nela. Mas naquele dia, naquela cidadezinha, no hall daquele hotel, ele pôde vê-la, pôde apreciar o sorriso dela e o olhar, e pôde saber que aquela mulher seria a única capaz de fazê-lo cair. Ela seria sua maior vitória ou ela seria sua pior derrota._

_Mas ele não queria pensar em possibilidades. Queria apenas aproveitar o corpo dela, as palavras que ela falava pra ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e vice versa. Queria sentir as pétalas de rosa caírem sobre os corpos e deixarem o clima ainda mais propício a uma fantástica e inesquecível noite de amor._

_Movimentou-se dentro dela não soube por quanto tempo. Muito tempo. Em ritmos alternados, ora rápido, ora lento, ora parado. _

_Daquela vez deixou que ela ficasse em cima mais para o final, controlando o ritmo a seu bel prazer..."_

Draco tinha uma boa lembrança daquela noite. Virgínia estava especialmente arisca naquele momento. Fora que a própria situação já pedia uma noite mais que especial.

Ele passou algumas páginas. Sabia exatamente como terminava aquela lembrança de noivado.

Parou a mais do meio do diário, assim que viu um novo fio prateado entre as páginas.

Leu a introdução que Virgínia dava à lembrança, antes de colocar o fio na penseira.

"_Estar casada com Draco parecia um sonho. Anos de felicidade. Algumas brigas, decerto, mas nada que a gente não pudesse resolver na cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar propício..._

_Aquela noite não fora diferente. Uma briga estúpida sobre o trabalho dele. Uma discussão mais estúpida ainda sobre o meu trabalho._

_De acordo com as minhas contas era a vez do meu querido Sr. Malfoy ceder à discussão e me beijar. E foi o que ele fez. Me arrebatou nos braços, me ergueu, derrubou as coisas que estavam sobre a bancada da cozinha e voilá!"_

Ele virou-se para a penseira, com a varinha erguida e, com um fino sorriso, deixou-se levar pela lembrança.

**Rebeca Maria  
**

**Quarta-Feira **

**05/06/2006 **


	11. Você, Eu e Nossas Lembranças II

**N/Rbc: **e então, depois de meses, eis que eu resolvi atualizar a fic... não me trucidem pela demora, mas eu estava tão cheia com a faculdade que minha criatividade e inspiração foram mandadas para o espaço, junto com as duas matérias que eu fiz questão de mandar para o espaço... a criatividade e inspiração foram junto por acidente... XDDD mas ok, cá estou eu. Próximo capítulo não tem previsão de saída... porque eu não tenho nada dele escrito, mas espero que você gostem deste.

**Marcelina Black Weasley, Rk-Chan, licca-weasley-malfoy, Tuty Frutty, Stra. Malfoy, nessa malfoy, Lou Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Fefa Black: **meninas, mil desculpas pela demora. Não vou dizer que não deve acontecer de novo simplesmente porque eu não tenho nada escrito depois disso a não ser o final da fic... enfim... desculpa... mas boa leitura! XDDD

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy  
Capítulo OITO  
Você, Eu e Nossas Lembranças  
PARTE II**

"_Gina continuou deitada de lado, olhando para um Draco adormecido. Podia ver a face calma dele, e os lábios crispados quase que num sorriso. Os cabelos, àquela altura longos, caindo sobre o rosto. Era uma bela visão._

"_Eu te amo, Sr. Malfoy..." – ela sussurrou, e deteve sua mão quando tentou tirar algumas mechas do cabelo dele de sobre a face._

_Levantou-se calmamente, sem fazer barulho, e vestiu-se. Apanhou uma capa grossa, para proteger-se do frio que fazia lá fora e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta semi aberta._

_Desceu até a garagem e pegou o carro de Draco, a Ferrari, e tentou sair sem fazer qualquer barulho. O que não foi difícil, visto aquele ser um dos carros mais leves e silenciosos que ela conhecia._

_Assim que saiu dos domínios da Mansão correu o mais rápido que pôde e que as avenidas, abandonadas àquela altura da madrugada, permitiam._

_Minutos depois parou à porta de uma casa imponente e elegante, com uma única luz acesa._

_Por alguns instantes estranhou. O endereço estava certo, mas a situação não pedia luxúria, nem exigia uma Mansão. Muito pelo contrário, exigia algo quase como o quarto velho e mofado onde encontrara Severo Snape anos atrás._

_Entretanto, ela não queria pensar. Não queria parar e raciocinar sobre a luxúria do local. Apenas queria entrar e acabar com tudo aquilo, para finalmente poder voltar para a sua própria casa e se aconchegar nos braços de seu marido. Aquilo não estava certo..._

_Saiu do carro e deslizou até uma das janelas. Com a habilidade de um feitiço simples, abriu-a e entrou na casa. Acompanhou o caminho que a pouca luz fazia dentro da casa, até chegar a uma sala, grande, espaçosa, com objetos de grande valor._

_Havia um homem parado junto à janela, olhando para o lado de fora. Gina parou perto da lareira acesa e apanhou um dos três atiçadores que havia ali. Observou-o. Prata fina, com alguns fios de ouro. Longo e fino, com uma ponta perfeita e fatal, queimando em brasa. Depois andou alguns passos em direção ao homem, parando a um metro dele._

"_Você demorou mais do que eu pensei, Draco." – ele falou, com a voz calma, embora rígida e severa, sem se virar para trás._

_Gina balançou a cabeça. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ergueu o atiçador como se estivesse empunhando uma varinha. Com a habilidade e a destreza de movimentos rápidos, ela passou a ponta do atiçador nas costas dele. Uma vez. Duas vezes. O tecido aparentemente grosso da capa do homem rasgou-se com facilidade, e um perfeito V foi feito na carne dele, fazendo-o sangrar, marcando-o a fogo._

_O homem pareceu não se abalar, como se não sentisse dor. Não se mexeu nem emitiu som algum._

"'_V', de Virgínia." – ela falou, na tentativa de conseguir uma reação qualquer dele._

_Quase que no mesmo instante ele se virou. Ambos ficaram surpresos. Gina não se lembrava do rosto de Lúcio Malfoy ser tão velho e cheio de cicatrizes. Lembrava-se, sim, de ser um rosto bonito e pálido, embora tivesse feições cruéis, mas não daquele jeito. Ele, por sua vez, não esperava por ela. Esperava por Draco. Mas ela?_

"_Oras se não é a mulher pobretona do meu filho..."_

"_Oras se não é o pai fugitivo do meu marido..."_

_Ele sabia que ela era a mulher de Draco. E claro, ela sabia que ele sabia. No mundo de adoradores das trevas sempre há espiões, mesmo que inofensivos, eles sempre sabem o que acontece com aqueles que lhes interessam. Talvez não os mínimos detalhes, mas um casamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley não poderia ser escondido deles._

"_Para um foragido, Lúcio, você está muito bem acomodado."_

"_Sinta-se à vontade, Weasley." – ele falou, apontando uma poltrona – "Acomode-se, assim poderemos conversar e discutir a sua vinda."_

"_Não há tempo para discussões, Lúcio."_

"_Claro que não. Então poderemos ir direto ao ponto."_

"_Eu ficaria grata, tenho assuntos muito importantes a resolver em casa."_

"_Com meu filho, suponho."_

"_Com seu filho."_

_Houve uma longa pausa. Ambos se enfrentavam. Ambos estavam armados, rígidos, atentos a qualquer movimento em falso que pudessem dar. A sala estava silenciosa, as respirações eram pesadas. Apenas o que se podia ouvir era o crepitar das chamas na lareira._

"_E você está aqui para...?" – ele começou, quebrando o silêncio._

"_Você deve saber, Lúcio."_

"_Claro, me matar, parece óbvio. Mas sabe o que me intriga agora?" – ela não falou nada e ele continuou – "Você vem aqui para me matar e, oposto a isso, está casada com meu filho. Não se sente mal por matar o pai do seu marido? Ou diria eu... sogro querido?"_

"_Acredite, ele quer você morto tanto quanto eu cobiço os milhões que me pagaram para te matar, _meu sogrinho querido_."_

"_Faz sentido. Para uma Weasley, digo, que sempre viveu na miséria."_

"_Para os Malfoys é sempre uma questão de dinheiro?"_

"_Ao que me parece não são apenas os Malfoys que cobiçam dinheiro no momento."_

"_Então aprecie uma vez mais a nobreza, Lúcio, uma última vez."_

_Ouviu-se uma gargalhada, alta e fria. Naquele momento, apesar da aparência decadente, Gina lembrou-se de Draco. Ele ria como o pai. Na verdade, ele gargalhava como o pai, sempre friamente, com um jeito que transbordava sarcasmo e indiferença._

_Mas ao contrário da risada de Lúcio, Gina gostava da risada de Draco. Havia algo peculiar nele que o fazia parecer menos com um Malfoy e mais com uma pessoa normal e humanamente melhor._

"_Tente, Weasley. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo até você conseguir me matar."_

_Ela riu com o canto dos lábios. Um sorriso fino que aprendera com Draco. Era um sorriso indiferente, sem emoção, que não passava qualquer expressão de seu rosto. Um sorriso que simulava suas pretensões e escondia o brilho dos seus olhos, que denunciaria seus movimentos._

_Entretanto, apesar de ter seus movimentos calculados, num instante ela perdeu-se e confundiu-se sobre o que fazer. A sensação de estar cometendo um erro, o erro de matar o pai do homem que amava, fê-la esquecer do propósito pelo qual estava ali. Um segundo que garantiu uma vantagem a Lúcio._

_Num piscar de olhos Gina estava no chão, sentindo o rosto arder e queimar diante do soco que acabara de receber de Lúcio. Ela olhou-o com ódio, enquanto ele ria vitorioso._

_Com um movimento ela apertou o atiçador contra sua palma e levantou-se num salto, erguendo o objeto e batendo-o com força contra o rosto de Lúcio, que rodopiara e cambaleara antes de apoiar-se contra a parede._

"_Você nunca aprendeu que não se deve bater numa mulher, Lúcio?" – ela falou, com a voz normal, parecendo não ter sido afetada pelo soco dele._

"_Se eu não bater, Weasley, vocês não aprendem a obedecer."_

_Ouviu-se um barulho de metal contra o rosto de Lúcio. Mais uma vez Gina o havia acertado com o atiçador, com mais força do que a primeira vez. Entretanto, daquela vez Lúcio não pareceu ter sido afetado, embora, obviamente, estivesse sentindo uma dor lancinante no local acertado. _

_Mais rápido do que ela poderia prever, ele sacou a varinha e apontou para ela. Num piscar de olhos ela via um raio vermelho acertá-la e lançá-la contra a parede, com força. Ela bateu contra a parede mas, ao contrário do que seria esperado, permaneceu lá, pregada à parede como se fosse um troféu recém colocado ali. Não podia mover nada além da cabeça. Todo o seu corpo estava pregado. Sentiu-se inútil e, num momento, desesperada, ao notar o olhar maníaco de Lúcio em sua direção._

_Ele aproximou-se a passos rápidos e parou a um passo dela. Ergueu a mão e sorriu ao tocar a face dela com extrema maldade, deslizando-a na curva do seu pescoço e no seu colo._

"_Agora sei como você conseguiu fazer meu filho se casar." – ela tentou retrair-se, mas seu corpo não atendia – "O prazer da carne... nova e bem feita. Paixão e sexo, uma boa combinação, Weasley. Fatal para os Malfoys, afinal, foi por isso que me casei com a mãe de Draco. Mas foi pela mesma causa que a matei."_

"_Mantenha suas mãos longe, Lúcio!" – ela tentou e ele meramente riu._

"_Você não está em posição de reclamar, Weasley. Desse modo eu tenho você como quero. Um troféu, que eu posso tocar sempre que quiser." – Lúcio deslizou a mão para a cintura de Gina e ela sentiu-se suja por causa daquilo – "Narcisa era como você. Um belo corpo, um belo rosto. Bastava que eu batesse nela que ela se abria pra mim. Com você é a mesma coisa, Weasley?"_

"_Não se atreva!" – antes que ela pudesse prever, sentiu o punho dele bater contra seu rosto. Uma e duas vezes seguidas. Ela sentiu mais ódio dele do que nunca._

"_Não reclame, Weasley. Temos muito tempo pela frente, estas são apenas as preliminares. Eu ainda tenho que te ensinar muita coisa esta noite. Como eu ensinei à Narcisa."_

_Gina tremia com a voz de Lúcio. Nunca ela estivera em uma posição tão humilhante e tão desvantajosa como aquela. Por que ela simplesmente não chegara àquela casa e matara Lúcio com um Avada Kedavra antes que ele se virasse? Ou fincasse a ponta do atiçador de lareiras em seu coração quando estava a um passo dele? Ela tinha essa resposta. Nunca atacar ninguém pelas costas. Mas a situação era terrível demais para ela se lembrar disso._

_Entretanto, um luz formou-se em sua cabeça quando Lúcio apertou seus braços e aproximou a boca de seu pescoço._

"_Sabe há quanto tempo eu não sinto o prazer de uma carne nova e quente?"_

_Ela não falou nada. No momento estava atenta aos movimentos dele. A varinha dele ainda em punho. E sua própria varinha escondida sob a manga da capa. Com um movimento preciso ela poderia cair em sua mão e com um pensamento correto e rápido ela poderia se livrar do feitiço que a prendia à parede._

_Instintivamente ela riu, seguindo o plano que se formava em sua cabeça. Ele percebeu o sorriso dela e acabou por estreitar os olhos._

"_Sorrir numa situação dessas parece irônico demais até para uma Weasley."_

"_Eu convivo bem com um Malfoy." – ela falou, na voz mais fria que pôde, vendo-o erguer a mão._

_Então, no momento que a mão de Lúcio estava para encontrar a face de Gina, ela virou a cabeça para a esquerda, fazendo com que a mão dele ainda acertasse o rosto dela, mas de um jeito que provocasse um maior movimento do seu corpo, curvando-o levemente._

_Gina fechou os olhos no momento em que a mão dele acertou seu rosto. Doeu. Era uma dor excruciante. Entretanto, ela ainda pôde sorrir ao sentir a varinha deslizar pelo seu braço e parar na sua mão, sendo envolvida pelos seus dedos. Um pensamento rápido e ela estava no chão. Um movimento rápido e um 'Expelliarmus' depois Lúcio batia contra a parede, enquanto que sua própria varinha voava para as mãos dela._

_Ele demorou alguns segundos para se levantar e avançar contra ela. Estava desarmado e de nada adiantaria tentar lutar. Gina mantinha sua varinha em punho, apontada diretamente para o coração de Lúcio. Um pensamento rápido passou pela sua cabeça: 'Use o Avada Kedavra.' Mas não. Ela nunca usara uma maldição imperdoável. De tantas pessoas que matara, nenhuma fora com aquelas duas palavras imperdoáveis._

_Agindo rapidamente, vendo-o aproximar-se com mais velocidade do que ela achava ser capaz, ela olhou para os lados e viu: dois atiçadores queimando na lareira. Sem pensar duas vezes apanhou os dois e virou-se com destreza para Lúcio, no momento que ele saltava contra ela._

_As pontas foram certeiras. Uma de cada lado do peito, atravessando o corpo dele. Lúcio caiu, sentindo a dor consumi-lo aos poucos. Levou as mãos aos dois locais acertados e sentiu-as sendo envolvidas por sangue. Muito sangue._

_Já não podia respirar. Nem ao menos podia ver direito. Sua visão estava embaçada e começava a escurecer. Sentiu os dois atiçadores serem tirados de seu corpo e, em seguida, as pontas passaram queimando a sua carne, rasgando-a._

_Gina acabava de fazer dois 'Vs' entrelaçados, que formavam um 'W' sob uma vista e um 'M' em vista contrária. Ela olhou séria para Lúcio, sabendo que ele ainda podia ver alguma imagem, mas que podia ouvir claramente._

"'_M', de Malfoy. Virgínia Malfoy." – ela fez uma pausa e largou os dois atiçadores no chão, que caíram com um barulho metálico – "Mas isso com certeza você sabe."_

_Ela deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu da casa pela porta da frente, novamente deslizando até a ferrari de Draco e dando partida, mas dessa vez sem se preocupar em fazer silêncio. Ao contrário, saiu da forma que gostava: em alta velocidade, fazendo o pneu cantar, e rodar durante segundos no asfalto, sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto, na tentativa de aliviar a culpa que sentia no momento._

_x.x.x_

_Sem poder esperar, Gina entrou em casa e seguiu para o banheiro mais próximo. Deixou que suas roupas caíssem durante o caminho, para que pudesse entrar diretamente sob o chuveiro e tentar deixar que a água levasse todos os sentimentos ruins que a atormentavam àquela altura._

_Sentia-se suja, de todas as formas. Sentia-se culpada, talvez com remorsos. Queria livrar-se da sensação humilhante do toque dele, sentia-se violada. E por mais que tentasse chorar para extravasar a dor, não conseguia. A tentativa era inútil._

_Assim que saiu do chuveiro, olhou-se no espelho e viu que seu rosto estava marcado pelo dedos de Lúcio. Estava ainda vermelho e começava a inchar. Com um feitiço ela impediria que ficasse inchado, com outro ela tiraria as marcas dele. Mas não havia um que impedisse de seu olho ficar roxo ou que fizesse a dor parar._

_Envolvida numa toalha ela subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Parou na porta assim que viu Draco. Ele ainda dormia do mesmo modo que ela o deixara. Sereno e calmo, alheio a tudo o que ocorria com ela no momento. _

_E o que ela mais queria era simplesmente deitar ao lado dele, abraçá-lo e sutilmente acordá-lo, pedindo que ele a abraçasse e a confortasse depois de passar por um terrível pesadelo. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia._

_Não podia dar um passo em direção à cama, em direção a Draco, sem sentir seu coração apertar, pulsar e doer, gritando que ela era culpada, quase condenando-a._

_Vencida pelos sentimentos de culpa, ela simplesmente apanhou um dos pijamas quentes de Draco, sabendo que essa seria a forma que a faria ficar mais próxima possível dele naquela noite, e desceu novamente as escadas._

_Com um feitiço, juntou suas roupas caídas e mandou-as para qualquer lugar bem longe dela. Em seguida foi até a adega. Diante de várias bebidas ela viu uma forma de tentar esquecer._

_Pegou a mais forte delas, mas não a que ela mais gostava que era Licor de Chocolate. Desta vez ela pegou algo ainda mais forte, que nem mesmo ela poderia dizer exatamente o que era. Apenas sabia que misturava whisky de fogo, vodka de duende e rum de dragão._

_Não soube o quanto tomou. Não se preocupou com isso. Queria apenas esquecer o seu próprio pesadelo, antes de ser vencida pela exaustão e pela própria bebida, e adormecer no sofá da sala, diante da lareira._

_x.x.x_

_Draco apalpou a cama, ainda de olhos fechados, e não sentiu o corpo de Gina perto de si. Abriu os olhos apenas para constatar que ela não estava com ele. Levantou-se e desceu as escadas, até a sala._

"_Virgínia?" – chamou, olhando ao redor, até pousar seus olhos no corpo adormecido da mulher sobre o sofá – "Amor?" – não houve resposta e ele se aproximou – "Você vai ter uma tremenda dor nas costas dormindo desse jeito, querida."_

_Ela não respondeu e ele abaixou-se ao lado dela, e só então percebeu a garrafa de bebida, vazia, e o copo no chão, perto do sofá._

"_Vamos lá, Sra. Malfoy, vamos para a cama." _

_Delicadamente ele pegou-a no colo, fazendo-a murmurar qualquer coisa ininteligível, e depois retornou ao quarto, colocando-a na cama. Ela apenas virou-se de lado e continuou dormindo. Deitou-se ao lado dela, observando-a dormir, até que, minutos mais tarde, adormeceu também._

_x.x.x_

_Ela podia sentir uma ligeira movimentação perto dela. Uma porta se abrindo, passos, alguém sentando-se ao lado dela. Sequer se moveu, apenas tentou continuar dormindo, tentando ignorar a sua cabeça dolorida e pesada e a dor nas costas._

"_Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy, está uma bela manhã. Hora de acordar e ver o que eu trouxe para você." – a voz dele soou extremamente carinhosa e ela involuntariamente tremeu._

_Ela mexeu-se na cama e virou a cabeça, olhando para ele e sorrindo ligeiramente. Era um misto de alegria e culpa. Ainda não esquecera do que tinha feito durante a madrugada._

"_Você estava apagada no sofá durante a madrugada, Virgínia."_

"_Eu não consegui dormir, estava começando a me desesperar."_

"_Então você se levantou no escuro, bateu com o rosto em algum lugar e foi assim que você conseguiu esse olho roxo?" – ela desviou rapidamente o olhar do dele, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça - "Por que não me acordou? Eu podia ter te feito dormir, ou podia ter te acompanhado na bebida...e te feito dormir na mesma..."_

"_Desculpa...você estava dormindo tão bem que eu nem cogitei a idéia."_

"_Vamos esquecer isso, então. Olhe o que eu trouxe pra você. Pão, frutas, suco, geléias, torradas, dois ovos, café e, claro, um jarrinho com uma flor." – ela sorriu e sentou-se na cama, recebendo a xícara de café que Draco lhe oferecia._

"_Está perfeito. Me acompanha?"_

"_Você achou que eu ia deixar você comer isso tudo sozinha?"_

"_Claro, eu deveria imaginar que não?"_

"_Eu sou um Malfoy, Virgínia."_

"_Se isso te consola, eu também sou."_

_Draco aproximou-se da mulher e apanhou uma das torradas, levando-a à boca dela. Aquela era uma manhã perfeita, totalmente oposta à madrugada que Gina tivera."_

Draco abriu os olhos. Estava de volta à realidade. Por um momento ele se lembrara de ter sentido certa raiva de Virgínia quando ela disse que tinha matado seu pai. Não raiva, mas algo que ele não gostara de ter sentido. Entretanto, depois de ver aquela lembrança, ele tinha ódio do seu pai por ter tocado na Sra. Malfoy que era dele e de mais ninguém, e também por saber das coisas horríveis que ele fazia com sua mãe. Mas principalmente, por saber que seu próprio pai matara sua mãe.

"Pensativo, Draco?" – a voz feminina e sensual fê-lo esquecer seus pensamentos quase que instantaneamente.

"Kika, Rute! Vocês chegaram bem na hora!"


	12. Alguns Momentos

**N/Rbc:**Vamos lá, gente, o primeiro _Avada Kedavra_ganha na disputa de "quem vai matar a Rebeca primeiro". E eu realmente falo sério. Caso vocês queiram me matar, sintam-se à vontade.

Mas eu vou contar a historinha triste pra vocês.

É o seguinte. Eu tinha muito dessa fic na cabeça, e escrevi até onde eu consegui. Então, no final de 2006 eu entrei num bloqueio de criatividade que, para quem acompanha minhas fics, sabe que durou até o final do ano passado. Eu estava com as minhas duas fics preferidas paradas, e isso me deixava desesperada. Final do ano passado eu consegui apoio importantíssimo das meninas da comunidade Draco e Ginny do orkut, e por conta disso, por causa delas, eu consegui terminar La Chocolateria. Então eu tive ânimo para voltar para o mundo que eu tanto amo. O mundo das fanfics.

Eu assumi, logo em seguida, que o enredo de Sr. e Sra. Malfoy era bem mais complexo do que eu imaginava. E eu não conseguia ver idéias que se encaixassem na história. Então eu resolvi que, mesmo assim, eu terminaria esta fanfic. Então, é o seguinte:

1. Do próximo capítulo em diante as coisas vão evoluir mais rapidamente e com mais clareza.

2. Ao invés de GINA, a partir de agora é GINNY.

3. Vou fazer de tudo para não demorar para atualizar. E prometo que o próximo capítulo eu posto rápido e prometo ACTION DG, MUITA action DG.

4. Eu não garanto que este capítulo seja um bom capítulo. Na verdade, eu acho que ele é totalmente dispensável. Ou quase isso. Eu não gosto deste capítulo. E eu não vou culpar ninguém se nenhuma de vocês entender o capítulo. Só vou culpar a mim mesma, na verdade. Mas eu vou postá-lo mesmo assim porque a minha consciência está pesando há muito tempo.

5. E eu prometo, além da action dg, um próximo capítulo bem mais interessante e informativo do que este.

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo NOVE **

**Alguns Momentos**

"Pensativo, Draco?" – a voz feminina e sensual fê-lo esquecer seus pensamentos quase que instantaneamente.

"Kika, Rute! Vocês chegaram bem na hora!"

As duas belas mulheres acomodaram-se no sofá, enquanto Draco guardava o diário de Virgínia e a sua penseira.

"O que vocês têm pra mim?"

"James Butler trabalha para sua ex. mulher."

"James Butler?"

"Sim, o seu antigo segurança pessoal." – Draco franziu o cenho.

"Ela me enganou esse tempo todo?"

"Não exatamente. De acordo com investigações que fizemos dentro do CIM, James Butler só passou a trabalhar para o Centro dois anos e meio após o casamento de vocês. Ela só ficou sabendo disso um ano depois que ele já havia entrado."

"Algo mais?"

"Potter está cada vez mais perto de saber onde está o..."

"Não fale. Se estão pensando que eu vou dizer onde está, esqueçam. Vocês sabem o que é, mas onde está...não... isto só eu sei. Vocês são pagas para me trazerem informações. Quão perto Virgínia está de descobrir tudo, cada passo do Potter, cada informação é essencial, ou tudo terá sido em vão."

"Tem mais uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"O Blaise."

"Zabini?" – Draco viu as duas acenarem com a cabeça – "Ele não..."

"Ele sim."

"Como?"

Mas Rute e Carina não estavam mais lá.

Ele olhou o relógio. Estava atrasado. Lara ia matá-lo se ele não aparecesse em cinco minutos.

"Droga!"

**x.x.x**

"_Mantenha Liberty em segurança."_

Gina leu e releu a nota diversas vezes, ainda procurando por um remetente que fosse. Não havia nenhum em parte alguma. As palavras faziam seu peito palpitar forte e dolorosamente. Quem quer que lhe tivesse mandado o bilhete sabia sobre Liberty, e ela podia contar nos dedos quantos pessoas sabiam sobre ela. E por mais que pensasse, nenhuma dessas pessoas se encaixava no perfil de um bilhete anônimo.

Ela olhou no relógio. Tinha que falar com Draco. Precisava falar com ele.

**x.x.x**

"_Draco?"_

_Ele abriu os olhos. Na verdade não estava dormindo, mesmo às duas da manhã. Estivera rolando em sua cama, sofrendo de insônia, como já era costume nos últimos dias._

_Olhou para o vulto parado à sua frente e, mesmo na penumbra em que seu quarto estava mergulhado, aquela silhueta era inconfundível, sem falar da voz, doce e carinhosa, que o chamara._

"_Virgínia, o que...?"_

_Sua pergunta foi reprimida por um beijo dela, enquanto seu corpo era violentamente jogado de costas para a cama e ela debruçava-se sobre ele, buscando, com suas mãos, tocar a pele fria de Draco por baixo do pijama macio de seda._

_Ele não entendia o que ela estava fazendo. Era a Segunda vez que ela aparecia de madrugada em sua casa e arrebatava-o em beijos, carícias, sussurros e gemidos. Momentos em que Virgínia tornava-se agressiva e selvagem, e tornando aquelas loucas noites de amor, noites inesquecíveis, de sexo e prazer._

_E Virgínia, durante essas noites de amor, jamais deixava que Draco tomasse o controle da situação. Não era ele quem ficava por cima. Não era ele quem lhe tocava com toda a ansiedade e desejo. Não era ele quem sussurrava coisas ousadas em seu ouvido. Não era ele quem determinava o momento em que se uniriam ou o ritmo a ser seguido. Era ela. Ela que o fazia gemer e suspirar enquanto ela acompanhava as expressões de seu rosto contorcido e, por diversas vezes, abafava os gemidos dele com beijos tórridos e longos. Era ela a única a conseguir fazer Draco Malfoy ansiar por mais e desejar que aquele momento fosse eterno._

_Ao fim, ela sempre deitava-se sobre ele durante uns instantes, até que as respirações se acalmassem._

_E então, sem dizer nada, ela se aconchegava nos braços dele, com a cabeça em seu braço e o braço no peito dele, para então poder adormecer._

_Draco ainda permanecia acordado durante muito tempo, tentando entender porque era tão fascinado por aquela mulher que agora dormia abraçado a ele. Era um fascínio, quase uma possessão, sem chegar a ser doentio. Ele sentia ciúmes dela como não sentira com nenhuma outra. Tinha o cheiro dela gravado em sua mente, e os traços de seu rosto também._

_Ele virou-se para olhá-la, o rosto dela em seu peito, coberto por uma cascata ruiva. Ligou o abajur para poder ver melhor, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela. E foi então que ele percebeu. Havia cortes no rosto dela, um no supercílio, mais profundo, um perto do lábio. Um filete fino de sangue passou a escorrer do corte do supercílio. _

"_Virgínia?" – ela sorriu e abriu os olhos._

"_Já é de manhã?"_

"_Não... é de noite ainda... mas não é isso... é... você está machucada."_

_Ela levou a mão ao local onde estava machucado e sentiu o sangue escorrer._

"_Era pra ter estancado." – ela informou._

"_Como você se machucou?"_

"_Não foi...nada. Eu só... bati com a testa no armário."_

"_E a boca também?"_

"_Não foi nada, Draco." – ele deu de ombros._

_Draco sabia que de nada adiantaria insistir num assunto que Virgínia não queria falar. Ela simplesmente não falava. Nem ela, nem sua mente. De algum modo, ela era capaz de fechar completamente a sua mente, de modo que tentativas de Oclumência eram sempre vãs._

_Entretanto, mesmo sem conseguir saber de tudo o que queria sobre ela, sabia que aquela era uma mulher especial e única em sua vida. Em tão pouco tempo, Virgínia Weasley lhe tinha roubado o coração, lhe tinha impedido de prosseguir com seus planos._

**x.x.x**

Gina acomodou-se muito bem num dos sofás do lado de fora do iate. Olhou atentamente para o horizonte, gostava de olhar para ele e lembrar de coisas felizes. Momentos que passara com Draco, naquele mesmo iate, durante uma viagem há quase três anos.

Retirou o enorme e elegante chapéu que usava e levantou-se. Segurava uma taça de champanhe na mão, com delicadeza e elegância, e o vento que batia e balançava suas roupas leves, e a faziam sorrir, tornava tudo uma imagem quase que surreal, ou digna de cinema trouxa.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto ela apoiava-se para ver melhor o mar, ouviu Draco chegar, aos risos, provavelmente acompanhado. Ela virou-se e constatou que estava certa.

Havia uma linda mulher com ele, ela tinha que admitir. Tinha os cabelos longos e loiros, muito lisos, e um porte bem aristocrático e elegante.

"Virgínia...?- as risadas pararam e Gina sentiu-se ser observada tanto por Draco quanto pela mulher, em busca de respostas."

"Olá, meu amor.- ela falou, com o maior cinismo que pôde reunir- Olá, amante do Draco."

A mulher virou-se para Draco, aparentemente escandalizada. Gina se divertiu com a expressão do rosto dela e a posterior expressão de Draco ao ver a incredulidade dela.

"Você não me disse que era casado, Draco."

"Oh...- Gina fez-se quase de desentendida- ...prazer, Virgínia Malfoy, mulher de Draco Malfoy.- e apertou a mão dela, mesmo contra a vontade da mulher."

"Ex. mulher.- ele falou, de um modo irritadiço."

"Não fique chateada, querida- Gina olhou penalizada para ela- ele é assim mesmo. Basta uma briga que ele pega qualquer uma que encontra pela frente e joga seu charme.- então ela riu, de uma forma escandalosa- Não que você seja qualquer uma, claro."

Gina agarrou-se ao pescoço de Draco e deu-lhe um ousado beijo no pescoço, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local. Ele, em momento algum, fez menção de impedir o ato dela.

"Mas eu te perdôo, Draco, querido, eu sempre te perdôo.- e depositou um gentil beijo nos lábios dele- E eu até admito que parte da culpa dessa vez foi minha..."

A mulher abriu a boca, chocada, e assassinou Draco com o olhar. Depois se virou, na intenção de ir embora. Gina não soube se a mulher estava mais brava por descobrir que Draco era casado ou por Gina estar no iate e estragar um possível encontro romântico, para não dizer puramente sexual, entre os dois. E provavelmente Gina nunca chegaria a saber a resposta.

"Hei, querida - Gina chamou-a."

Foi rápido. A mulher se virou, ainda com a cara zangada. Gina abraçou-se a Draco, de modo a apoiar o queixo no seu ombro e retirou sutilmente a Sig Sauer de baixo da saia. Apontou-a para a loira e atirou. Três fios de luz seguidos e certeiros. Um no peito, do lado esquerdo, outro um pouco abaixo e o último no pescoço. Ela caiu no chão, sujando o piso recém encerado do iate de luxo de Draco. Ele afastou-se de Gina e olhou dela para a mulher morta no chão.

"Eu devo presumir que você estava com ciúmes porque eu ia transar com ela e não com você, e por isso a matou?- ela riu, com vontade."

"Não, Sr. Malfoy, você deve presumir que ela receberia 45 milhões para te matar em dois tempos e você nem perceberia.- Gina apanhou um rolo de pergaminho esquecido no sofá e entregou-a a Draco. Ele desenrolou e leu-o."

"Lara Smith. Objetivo: matar Draco Malfoy. Motivo: traição. Valor: 45 mi.- ele abriu a boca e olhou indignado para Gina- Só 45?"

"É, querido, para você ver o seu valor no mercado- ela comentou- ou '_desvalor_', que seja."

"Eu devo dizer obrigado?"

"Ah, não, Draco, poupe-me disso. Eu só a matei para ela não tirar o direito que é meu. Afinal, eu sou a incumbida de te matar aqui, e aliás, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você perceberia as reais intenções dela e a mataria. Eu só espero que não fosse durante o sexo. Misturar sexo com sangue nunca foi minha fantasia favorita, e espero que não seja a sua também."

Ele olhou mais uma vez o corpo morto da mulher e depois para Gina. Deu de ombros, de uma maneira quase casual.

"Ela parecia ser boa de cama.- comentou- Era quente e sensual e beijava bem. E tinha seios, que ó Merlin... volumosos e apetitosos..."

"Isso não é algo que você vá descobrir, não é mesmo?" – ela não esperou resposta – "Ela beijava tão bem quanto eu? - Gina perguntou, sem se importar efetivamente com a resposta."

Draco aproximou-se de Gina e enlaçou-a, fazendo-a virar-se, juntando os corpos e deixando seus lábios a alguns centímetros do dela. Então ele a beijou, com gosto, com desejo e paixão, fazendo as línguas se engalfinharem, rápidas e agressivas, mas pareciam muito bem saber o que estavam fazendo.

"Não. - ele disse, quando se afastou- Você tem um modo único de mexer a língua e apanhar a minha de um jeito que para muitos parece impossível. Não me lembro por que eu me separei de você se você tem um beijo tão maravilhoso e faz coisas tão incrivelmente prazerosas durante o sexo... - ele parou por um instante- ...ah, claro, agora eu me lembrei, você tentou me matar. E por conta disso agora você mata as mulheres com quemeu quero fazer sexo. Depois diz que eu sou o ciumento da relação.- Gina riu, dando com as mãos."

"Eu só mato as que querem te matar, querido, ou elas me tirarão o prazer que é para ser meu. E, afinal, são apenas negócios, não é mesmo?

Ginny riu brevemente do seu próprio comentário, antes de apanhar o bilhete que tinha recebido mais cedo e passar para Draco.

"Você reconhece a letra?" – ele leu rapidamente e sua expressão passou de calma para enraivecida.

"Ninguém vai tocar na nossa filha, Virgínia."

"Não?"

"Eu prometo isso pra você." – Ginny não se conteve e abraçou-o com força.

"Eu confio em você, Draco. Eu sei que você jamais deixaria que tocassem na nossa pequena."

Ela soltou-o e virou-se para ir embora.

"Hei, Virgínia." – ele chamou, fazendo-a virar-se – "Precisamos conversar." – ela riu e fez um gesto com a mão.

"Teremos tempo, Draco." – depois desaparatou, deixando um Draco oscilando entre o divertido, o confuso, o instigado e o bravo para trás.

**x.x.x**


	13. Addicted

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo 10**

**Addicted**

**N/Rbc:** primeira coisa: quem mais aqui achar que eu perdi completamente o rumo desta fanfic levanta a mão:

o/ - essa sou eu, mais alguém? Bote o símbolo na sua review caso você acha, eu não levarei a mal! XD

Eu chequei duas vezes para ver se a classificação desta fanfic está em M. E eu chequei isso porque este é um dos capítulos em que você analisa e vê que realmente ele tem um conteúdo mais adulto. E eu não falo apenas de sexo. Dessa vez vai ser um pouco mais além. E eu escrevi isso porque eu precisava. Alguém aí sabe quando você se sente meio nervosa e frustrada e, para aliviar, muitas pessoas gritam? Pois é. Gritar não funciona comigo. Escrever sim. E eu precisava escrever algo mais pesado dessa vez. Alguém aí já leu a minha fic "Só mais uma de amor?", pois é... a nc17 desse capítulo vai ser algo explícito como aquilo... mas com uma temática mais pesada, portanto, proibido para crianças e para pessoas que não apreciam tal temática ou que não tem maturidade suficiente para ler. E apesar de ser um capítulo com muita action, eu o considero muito informativo. XD

As datas presentes no capítulo são para ajudar na percepção de tempo. XD  
Outra coisa: este capítulosó vai poder ser inteiramente entendido quando tiver um próximo capítulo! Yeah!

Jane LeloupBlanc: acredita que a parte da morte da mulher está escrita desde que eu comecei a escrever a fic? aquela foi uma das cenas que eu visualizei antes de tudo. XD Espero que você goste deste capítulo! E uma obsevação: eu amo tanto o sotaque de Portugal! \o/

Barbara Granger: se você está confusa, eu admito que eu tamém estou! hauahuahauahuahaua! eu estou escrevendo esta fic totalmente no escuro. o que me vier na cabeça eu escrevo e no final ou eu conserto tudo ou eu enrolo e dou uma desculpa. eu estou apostando na segunda opção. XD Bjinhos...

Tuty Frutty: esse capítulo nem é pequeno... tem umas 11 folhas! hauahuahauahauhauahua!!!! espero que você goste dele! XD

Thaty: continuação! \o/ Espero que goste tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!

Lou Malfoy: eu posso te dizer que nem eu sei quem mandou o bilhete pra ela???? Pois é... eu não sei!!! o.O

aDiii: que bom que está gostando! XD Mais um capítulo, e dessa vez bem grande! XD

Rk-chan: então... a mudança do nome da Gina para Ginny é porque durante o tempo que eu não escrevi nesta fic, eu escrevi em La Chocolateria e em "Five Steps Draco Wants to Kiss Ginny", e nela eu escrevi com Ginny. Então eu me acostumei com o nome e agora só sai ele. XD Mas tem umas partes mais pra frente que pode surgir Gina... porque já estão escritas... e enfim... espero que você goste deste capítulo. jinhos...

Aninhoca: Ni, fico imensamente feliz que você tena achado que valeu à pena ler a fic. Sério. Agora você retira a sua ameaça de morte???? Eu postei em rapidinho... pelo menos a seu ver. Huahuahuahauhauah. E este capítulo é nosso. Bem ao nosso estilo. XD

**Este é um capítulo M, do tipo MUITO M. \o/**

**Addicted - do inglês, _"Viciado"_ **

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

Ela levantou de mau-humor. Aquele dia, na verdade, era um dia perfeito para se estar de mau-humor. Há dias não conseguia dormir. O que era mais um motivo para ralhar com o mundo.

"Maldita coruja!"

Ela ralhou e foi até a janela. Apanhou o bilhete na pata da coruja, leu-o rapidamente. Falava algo sobre reunião do CIM. Ela escreveu um bilhete de resposta e amarrou na coruja novamente, que saiu voando logo em seguida.

Já estava anoitecendo. E ela ralhou consigo mesma por ter passado o dia na cama na tentativa de deixar que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Não funcionara.

Ginny tomou um banho rápido, colocou um vestido e desceu. Tinha planos para a noite. Ou pelo menos, acabara de formular um.

Ninguém estava à vista quando ela saiu de casa. _Melhor assim._ Ela pensou. Pegou o carro e dirigiu lentamente até a entrada do Hotel Hyperion, no centro de Londres.

Deixou que um funcionário do Hotel levasse seu carro e entrou. Dirigiu-se até recepção, deu algumas informações à mulher atrás do balcão e ganhou permissão para subir até o quarto.

Esperou. Mas não muito.

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

Quando Draco abriu a porta de seu quarto, sentiu um cheiro doce penetrar suas narinas. Ele deu mais alguns passos até a sala e sorriu.

Ele parou e olhou-a. Ela estava sentada sobre a bancada de frente para a adega. As pernas cruzadas, o cabelo intensamente vermelho preso num rabo de cavalo, alguns fios na face. O vestido era vermelho, de um tecido brilhante e elegante. O decote valorizava os seios e a cintura, moldando o corpo dela, alargando-se nas pernas.

Numa das mãos ela segurava uma taça de vinho tinto. Na outra um cigarro já quase no fim. Na verdade, pelo cheiro, ele pode reconhecer como sendo um beque. Ele sorriu pra ela e fitou seus olhos. Ela sorriu de volta, de uma maneira ousada. Tragou o beque uma última vez e apagou-o no cinzeiro sobre a bancada. Delicada e lentamente ela descruzou as pernas. Sua perna esquerda descreveu um arco gracioso e bem lento sobre a direita, depois se posicionando com as pernas entreabertas e curvando-se para frente. Um gesto elegante que Draco achava tão erótico que sempre parava para olhar. Sempre.

Ela apanhou um outro beque sobre o cinzeiro. Novo. Fez um gesto para ele e lhe lançou um sorriso e um olhar.

Ele aproximou-se, postando-se entre as pernas dela, as mãos em suas coxas, sentindo o delicado tecido em sua palma. Ela enrolou a mão na gravata dele e puxou-o, colando os lábios num beijo vibrante.

O gosto do vinho e do beque se misturaram ao gosto do beijo. Ele sorriu entre os lábios dela, ao se dar conta que seu corpo já estava reagindo àquilo tudo.

Apanhou rapidamente um isqueiro em seu bolso e acendeu-o, fazendo-a acender o beque e tragar. Um gesto elegante, o cigarro entre os dedos dela, levando-o até os lábios. Ela tragou profundamente.

"Eu tenho permissão para fumar também?" – ela riu.

Abandonou a taça de vinho sobre a bancada e, com a mão livre, soltou os cabelos, que caíram como uma cascata negra sobre seus ombros. A mão que segurava o beque fez um gesto até Draco, oferecendo-lhe.

"Eu não falo disso." – ele disse, tirando um maço dourado de cigarros do bolso. Estava intacto e embalado com plástico. Lucky Strike. Seu preferido. Ou costumava ser.

Ela tirou o maço das mãos dele e colocou-o ao lado da taça de vinho. Depois estendeu-lhe novamente o beque.

"Esse ou nada." – ele riu e aceitou.

As mãos de Draco estavam confortavelmente apoiadas nas coxas de Ginny. Ele passeou os dedos sobre o tecido fino durante algum tempo, mas não demorou até que suas mãos afastassem o tecido e tocassem sua pele.

"Eu te conheço há muitos anos para saber que você não tem conseguido dormir, Virgínia." – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, enquanto suas mãos subiam pela face interna das coxas dela e encontravam o fino tecido da calcinha. Ela não falou nada, apenas levou seus lábios aos lábios de Draco e beijou-o, com toda a intensidade que pôde reunir.

Draco deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas de Ginny e tirou-a. Depois levou suas mãos novamente por baixo do tecido do vestido. Quando a tocou, sentiu-a tremer e afastar ainda mais as pernas, dando livre acesso às mãos dele.

Ele tocou-a mais intimamente. Primeiro com um e depois com dois dedos. Ela gemeu. Ele gostava do som. Os lábios dele alcançaram os dela, para um beijo que ela mal conseguiu sustentar por causa dos crescentes gemidos.

Ginny largou o beque no cinzeiro e Draco o apanhou com a mão livre. Tragou-o profundamente e soltou a fumaça com um sorriso. Então ele afastou-se um passo e tirou a mão que estava entre as pernas dela, colocando-a na cintura de Ginny. Ela olhou-o em protesto.

"É melhor você terminar o que estava fazendo, Draco."

"Ou o quê?" – ela pensou por um instante e respondeu, num sorriso.

"Ou eu termino sozinha."

Draco segurou o fôlego por um instante e fechou os olhos. Seu pênis latejou diante da perspectiva dela terminar aquilo sozinha. As imagens que formavam em sua mente eram tentadoras.

**x.x.x**

_Alguns anos no passado_

_"Você não vem?" – ela perguntou._

_Ele não respondeu. Apenas ficou observando. Ela estava na cama, vestia uma camisola transparente, e no momento em que fez a pergunta, ela abriu as pernas, flexionando-as à frente do corpo. Ele pôde perceber que ela não vestia nada por baixo. Ele mordeu os lábios._

_Ela sorriu pra ele, enquanto suas mãos desciam suavemente pelo seu corpo até encontrarem sua virilha. Brincou ali por alguns instantes. Ela gostava de fazer isso pra ele. Ele gostava de observar. Ela introduziu apenas um dedo e continuou brincando. Sua face contorcendo-se, eventualmente, em expressões que denunciavam prazer._

_Ela introduziu mais um dedo e viu-o passar a língua sobre os lábios. Ela sorriu. Ele estava ficando louco. Por causa dela. Ela chamou-o e ele se aproximou vagarosamente._

_"Agora?" – ele perguntou e ela apenas mexeu a cabeça. Um gesto positivo._

_Ele puxou a mão dela vagarosamente e sugou um a um os dois dedos que estavam dentro dela. Depois a tocou na face interna da coxa e subiu as mãos, afastando as pernas dela. E ele próprio introduziu dois dedos nela. Ela gemeu. Ele gostava do som. _

_Ela puxou-o para um beijo. A mão dele entre suas pernas fazia com que ela arqueasse o corpo inteiro, vibrasse. A outra mão de Draco buscou os seios dela, e então ele viu-a delirar._

_"Oh Draco..." – ela suspirou, os olhos fechados, a face contorcida numa expressão fascinante, que fazia o pênis de Draco pulsar._

_Ele colocou sua mão sobra a mão dela e guiou-a até o cós de sua calça. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso, e logo depois um gemido. E ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque dela sobre o tecido da calça._

_"Agora, Draco."_

_Ela desabotoou a calça dele rapidamente. Ele puxou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra afastou o fino tecido da camisola de Ginny. Draco encaixou-se lentamente, observando cada expressão do rosto da mulher, enquanto ela se esforçava para se manter com os olhos abertos, fixos nos olhos dele. Ginny fechou os olhos quando o sentiu inteiramente dentro de si. Instintivamente ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e puxou-o pelo pescoço, buscando os lábios dele para um beijo profundo._

_Draco abriu o zíper da calça e sentiu as mãos dela guiarem-no até o espaço entre suas próprias pernas. Ele sorriu, e tentou ao máximo ser o mais lento possível ao penetrá-la. Ele gostava dos extremos naquela hora. Gostava de encaixar-se nela rapidamente, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto, mas gostava mais ainda de demorar o processo, e ver até que momento ela conseguia manter-se com os olhos abertos, fixos nos dele. Ela nunca agüentava até o final, sempre o presenteava com um fechar de olhos, um gemido rouco e uma expressão fascinante._

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

Mas a verdade era que Draco não queria que ela terminasse sozinha. Ele queria terminar para ela e saber que ele era o responsável pelas expressões de prazer e pelos gemidos.

Ele buscou a boca dela e beijou-a com tanta intensidade que perdeu o fôlego. Suas mãos procuraram os seios dela, e em seguida baixaram a alça de seu vestido. E com um movimento ele desabotoou o sutiã que ela usava. Draco desceu-a da bancada e fez com que o vestido dela deslizasse para o chão.

Ela estava nua. E ele admirou aquele corpo por mais tempo do que ele planejara. Há muito tempo não a via daquele modo. Entregue. Desejando-o. Ginny espalmou as mãos no peito dele e levou a boca ao pescoço dele. Alternou mordidas e beijos e sentiu o coração de Draco pulsar forte sob sua palma.

Draco ajudou-a a abrir os botões de sua própria camisa e retirá-la, junto com a gravata, que foram esquecidos ao lado do vestido. Ela sentiu a respiração forte dele enquanto as pontas de seus dedos passavam pelo peito e pela barriga de Draco e paravam no cós da calça. Ele sorriu para ela e ergueu-a novamente, para que ela se sentasse na bancada.

Os dedos dele subiram novamente até encontrar o pequeno espaço entre as pernas dela. Ela gemeu ao sentir os dedos dele, e logo em seguida a boca de Draco envolvendo um de seus mamilos.

"Eu termino." – ele sentenciou, enquanto guiava uma das mãos de Ginny até a calça dele.

Em um instante a calça de Draco estava no chão. As mãos dele pousadas no quadril dela, trazendo-a mais para junto de si. Ele encaixou-se nela de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer alto em seu ouvido, fazendo-a agarrar-se ainda mais a ele enquanto fincava suas unhas nas costas dele. Um gesto que particularmente o excitava muito.

"Oh, Draco..." – a simples menção de seu nome fez com que ele a apertasse mais contra si, afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, mordiscando-a. Ele sentia o corpo dela vibrar contra o seu. Como ele sentia falta daquela sensação.

**x.x.x**

_Alguns anos no passado_

_Draco acendeu um Lucky Strike, mesmo diante da expressão de protesto da mulher. Com uma das mãos ele levou o cigarro à boca, com a outra, deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelas costas de Ginny, deitada de bruços na cama._

_"Você está viciado." – ela comentou._

_"Não estou. Eu paro se eu quiser."_

_"Mas você não quer."_

_"Não. A sensação é boa." – ele tragou mais uma vez e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, liberando a fumaça para cima._

_"Bom, então eu vou cumprir a minha parte do trato."_

_"Nós não temos um trato, Virgínia."_

_"Eu te pedi para parar de fumar, Draco. Você não quis. E eu te pedi quando era o que... uma carteira por dia? Agora são quantas? Duas?"_

_"Ouça, querida..."_

_"Quantas, Draco?"_

_"Três. Talvez três e meia." – ele respondeu, com a cabeça baixa._

_"Nós estamos casados há dois anos, Draco, e eu me sinto no direito de te livrar desse vício. Ou melhor, no dever. Sabe, você poderia ter um vício mais saudável... ou ao menos trocar esse vício por algo que dê mais prazer..." – ela mordiscou os lábios de Draco e sua mão desceu pela barriga dele e pela virilha, fechando-se ao redor do pênis dele, que pulsou levemente – "Tipo isso." – ela moveu a mão para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, vendo-o fechar os olhos e deleitar-se. E então, quando ela sentiu-o vibrar em sua mão, e a face de Draco contorcer-se um pouco mais intensamente, ela largou-o e levantou-se da cama._

_"Hei, aonde você vai?" – ele perguntou, em quase desespero._

_Ela olhou-o com um sorriso e virou-se, dando-lhe uma bela visão de seu corpo nu e de seu traseiro. Depois apanhou sua bolsa, revirou-a e tirou de lá um saquinho com o que parecia raízes dentro. Ginny abriu o saquinho e deixou o conteúdo cair em sua mão. Depois apanhou um papel fininho, deixou que as _'raízes'_ caíssem no papel, e enrolou-o, na forma de um cigarro._

_"Isso não é o que eu penso que é, Virgínia. Você não faria isso... isso é..." – ela sorriu, apanhou o isqueiro e acendeu seu cigarro, tragando profundamente. Ele sentiu o cheiro meio adocicado e teve certeza do que era – "...maconha..." – ela confirmou._

_"Eu prefiro o termo 'beque'. É mais discreto." – ela tragou novamente – "Você se destrói de um lado, Draco, e vê a minha própria destruição de outro. Como eu disse, eu me sinto no direito de te tirar desse vício maldito, que me faz pensar que te dá mais prazer do que eu. Isso não é uma boa perspectiva, você deve saber. Talvez se você pensar que eu tenha mais prazer com isso..." – ela mostrou o beque em sua mão e tragou-o novamente, liberando a fumaça vários segundos depois – "...você pare de fumar e venha para cama quando eu pedir, ou não me deixe sozinha no meio da madrugada para ir fumar um... Lucky Strike..." – ela sorriu, e Draco percebeu que a risada era alterada, quase débil. Ginny já estava sob os efeitos da maconha – "...quem diria, huh?" – ela continuou – "Draco Malfoy trocando a mulher pelo Lucky Strike. Isso soa tão gay que até me ofende." – ela gargalhou dessa vez, tragando novamente, de uma forma mais profunda e mais demorada. Ela segurou a fumaça por vários instantes, quase um minuto. Fechou os olhos e liberou a fumaça – "Deveria ofender você também."_

_Draco olhou impotente para a mulher. Essa era a verdade. Irremediavelmente, Draco estava impotente por ver Ginny agir daquele modo. Não que ele condenasse, na verdade, fazia-o admirá-la ainda mais. Diante da força dela e da vontade dela de lutar por ele. Ele poderia ver qualquer um afundar com ele, e ele não se importaria. Mas não ela. Ele se importava demais com ela para deixá-la afundar com ele. Ou, diante dos fatos, afundar ainda mais do que ele._

_O Lucky Strike na mão de Draco foi apagado. E Draco levantou-se da cama e andou até Ginny. Apanhou o beque da mão dela e apagou-o junto ao primeiro cigarro. Depois puxou-a pela cintura, juntando os corpos. Ginny sorriu junto aos lábios dele ao sentir que ele ainda estava excitado por causa do que ela fizera com a mão momentos antes._

_"Vamos pra cama." – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela._

_"Não..." – ela levou a mão ao pênis dele e guiou-o até entre suas pernas. Ele ergueu-a, fazendo com que Ginny cruzasse suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura – "Convença-me de que eu sou melhor do que o Lucky Strike." – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha logo em seguida. Draco sorriu e colocou-a contra a parede. Ele movimentou-se com força e ouviu-a gemer ao seu ouvido._

_Draco sentia alívio ao fumar um Lucky Strike. A princípio era só isso. Mas depois de algum tempo, depois que passaram a serem duas carteiras por dia, não era apenas alívio. Era prazer, relaxamento, contentação. Além do alívio, um hábito. Ginny chamava de vício. Um péssimo vício._

_Aquela fora a primeira vez que Draco vira Ginny sob o efeito da maconha. Inicialmente era um efeito de torpor, alegria, excitação. Mas aquela não fora a última (ou única) vez que ele a vira assim. Os efeitos a longo prazo o assustavam. E ele não sabia em que momento ele concordara com sua mulher sobre aquilo ser um vício._

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

Draco ouviu Ginny gemer. Seus lábios mordiscaram o pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus seios. Ele sabia que ela gostava das carícias, e dos beijos no pescoço.

"Quantos dias, Virgínia?" – ele perguntou e arrefeceu o ritmo de seus movimentos, quase parando. Ela respirou, profundamente.

"Draco... depois..." – ele trilhou um caminho de beijos dos lábios dela até o pescoço e parou na orelha, mordiscando-a gentilmente. Ele ouviu-a suspirar.

"Quantos?"

"Quatro... talvez cinco... eu não sei..."

"Sem dormir?" – ele apertou o seio esquerdo dela e movimentou-se ligeiramente.

"Absolutamente. Draco, por favor..." – ele sabia que ela estava quase no clímax. Ele próprio tentava se controlar.

Draco ergueu-a e segurou-a pelo quadril. Ela cruzou suas pernas na cintura dele e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço. Suas costas bateram contra a parede e Ginny sentiu o corpo de Draco inteiramente colado ao seu.

Os lábios dela estavam junto à orelha Draco e ele ouviu-a falar gentilmente_'sim'_. Eles estava quase totalmente fora dela quando ele investiu e penetrou-a profundamente. As unhas dela arranharam suas costas com certa força e seus dentes morderam o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ela pendeu a cabeça e olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhando e sua expressão pedindo por mais.

"Continua, apenas... continua." – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar e tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

Ele colocou seu corpo contra dela, os ombros de Ginny pressionados contra a parede enquanto seu quadril se movimentava contra o da mulher. A cabeça dela pendeu para um lado e ela levou suas mãos ao cabelo dele enquanto ele a pressionava contra a parede de novo e de novo. Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios de Ginny e ele sentiu as pernas dela se fecharem ainda mais contra sua cintura. Ele sorriu, ao pensar, pela primeira vez, que estava ali, transando com Virgínia. Contra parede. O pensamento o levou ao delírio e ele gemeu alto, fazendo-o movimentar-se ainda mais rápido e com mais força. Ele sorriu ao sentir o corpo trêmulo dela contra o seu, ainda tentando se movimentar contra o corpo dele.

Draco pressionou seu corpo inteiramente contra o dela e investiu com força e o mais profundamente que pôde. Ela estava lutando com seu corpo contra o dele, tentando se movimentar à medida que as ondas de prazer a atingiam, fazendo-a vibrar. Ela sentiu os dedos de Draco acariciarem seus seios e os lábios dele contra seu pescoço. Ele gemia baixo e arfava. Os braços dele tremiam, ou era ela que vibrava contra ele e ela achava que eram os braços dele. Ela não podia dizer ao certo. Ginny sentiu uma última investida de Draco, e sentiu-o inteiramente dentro de si. A cabeça dele pendeu para trás e ela pôde o gemido alto que escapou da boca dele. O corpo dele vibrava.

Ele sabia que ele podia colocá-la no chão, mas ele queria continuar sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu. Ele teve medo de perder a sensação da pele dela contra a sua, dos seios dela contra seu peito, do rosto dela tão próximo do seu. Ele também estava com medo de perder o equilíbrio durante o processo e então eles cairiam no chão. Mas ele soube que isso ia acontecer logo quando sentiu sua perna tremer e falhar e começar a doer. Os músculos de sua perna enrijeceram e doeram. Até mesmo seu pênis doeu e pulsou. Ele olhou para Ginny, um olhar de pânico.

"Minhas pernas estão falhando, nós vamos cair." – o som em seu ouvido era mais como um sussurro, então ela o ouviu assim que eles começaram a deslizar pela parede.

Ela moveu suas pernas para baixo na tentativa de segurá-los, mas não adiantou muito. Eles bateram no chão e rolaram alguns centímetros com muita graça pelo chão. Ela estava rindo e ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso logo antes de se mover e sentir sua perna doer novamente. Draco massageou, na tentativa de diminuir os espasmos.

"Espera, espera, deixe-me te ajudar." – ela olhou para os lados e viu sua varinha junto à sua bolsa na mesa de centro.

Pegou-a e fez um feitiço não verbal. Draco sentiu sua perna esquentar levemente, na mesma hora em que sentia seus músculos voltarem ao normal. Ele sorriu para ela e não disse nada, apenas levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, fazendo um gesto para que ela esperasse.

Cinco minutos depois ele apareceu. Foi até ela, apanhou sua mão, fazendo-a levantar-se, colocou seu corpo ao dela e beijou-a.

"Vamos conversar." – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, depositando um beijo na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus seios e desciam um pouco mais.

"Eu não quero conversar..." – ela sussurrou de volta, soltando um gemido baixinho quando sentiu os dedos de Draco em sua virilha.

Ele sorriu e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, puxando-a para o banheiro. Ginny deixou-se surpreender ao entrar no banheiro. Havia uma banheira ali, completamente cheia com água morna. Três velas flutuantes iluminavam o local e liberavam um suave aroma de baunilha.

"Você quer realmente conversar?" – ela olhou de uma maneira dengosa e trilhou beijos de seus lábios até seu pescoço.

**x.x.x**

_Alguns anos no passado_

_Ginny olhou para Draco e gargalhou mais uma vez. Ele apenas bufou do outro lado da sala. Ele estava de mau humor. Na verdade, péssimo humor. O que deixava Ginny, obviamente, com um humor radiante._

_"Eu faria sexo com você agora, Sr. Malfoy." – ela falou – "Mas eu estou fazendo greve de sexo, então não vai rolar pra você. Meninos maus não ganham presente."_

_Draco largou o tecido em suas mãos e colocou a mão no bolso, retirando uma carteira de cigarro e apanhando um dos últimos Lucky Strike. Ginny riu e apanhou um beque pronto em sua própria bolsa._

_"Alguma hora você vai ter que ceder, querido. Você vai perder, quer você queira quer não."_

_Draco olhou para ela, que já estava pronta para acender seu beque. Ele desistiu do Lucky Strike e apanhou o tecido que havia largado segundos antes. Olhou de um lado e outro. Era uma cueca samba canção, preta com um enorme smile sorridente na parte de trás._

_"O que isso significa?" – ele perguntou._

_"Bom, você está desse jeito há muito tempo, eu entendo. Sem sexo, sem cigarros. Então eu achei que eu poderia comprar essa cueca pra você, porque desse modo ao menos o seu traseiro estará radiante enquanto todo o resto de você está de mau-humor. E Merlin sabe como eu gosto do seu traseiro radiante." – ela terminou com um sorriso, guardando novamente o beque na bolsa._

_"Eu não estaria de mau-humor se você não me tivesse negado sexo." – ele respondeu, de uma maneira birrenta._

_"Eu não teria negado sexo se você tivesse largado o seu querido Lucky. Eu acho que você está mais de mau humor por estar sendo privado do cigarro do que do sexo, mas é só um palpite."_

_"Ótimo então! Adeus Lucky!" – ele apanhou o resto da carteira e amassou-a, deixando-a na mesa – "Mas por enquanto eu ainda vou permanecer com o meu mau humor. Assim como meu traseiro!" – ele apanhou a cueca, amassando-a entre os dedos – "Nada de traseiro radiante pra você, Virgínia Malfoy!" – ele fez uma cara emburrada e desapareceu nas escadas. Ginny apenas gargalhou. Apanhou o beque na bolsa novamente e amassou-o, deixando-o junto com a carteira de cigarros._

_Seis meses. Esse foi o tempo para que Ginny conseguisse fazer Draco largar o Lucky Strike e voltar para ela. Ele, aparentemente, nunca se arrependeu disso._

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

Draco barrou a mão de Ginny e, antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele apanhou-a no colo e entrou com ela na banheira. Ele sentou, de costas para a parede da banheira, e posicionou-a entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Os lábios dele encontraram sua nuca e ela se arrepiou.

"Qual a sua palavra preferida, Virgínia?" – a palma da mão dele envolveu o seio esquerdo dela e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque – "Diga-me." – ele sussurrou. Ela não conseguia pensar direito.

"Do que isso se trata, Draco?" – ele deu um beijo rápido na orelha dela e sussurrou.

"Apenas jogue comigo, _Sra. Malfoy_."

_Sra. Malfoy._ Aquelas palavras faziam-na vibrar.

"Qual a sua palavra preferida?" – ele a envolveu com os braços e deixou que ela pousasse sua cabeça em seu peito. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, sentindo os dedos dele brincando em sua barriga por baixo da água.

Draco sabia a resposta dela. Na verdade, ele sabia muitas das respostas para as perguntas que ele lhe faria.

"Liberty." – ela disse por fim – "Definitivamente."

"E a sua palavra menos favorita?" – ela hesitou, mas não demorou para responder.

"Executado." – ela esperou uma reação dele, mas não veio nenhuma – "Você não quer saber por quê?"

"Vamos ao básico primeiro. No final nós poderemos discutir nossas respostas."

"O que te excita?" – ele perguntou e não pôde conter o fino sorriso que se formou em sua face.

"Suas mãos." – _Suas mãos_. A resposta flui de sua boca e ela se sentiu corar por alguns segundos – "E... e licor de chocolate."

_Suas mãos._ Draco pensou naquelas palavras por um instante e seu pênis pulsou. Ele sorriu. Ele não imaginava que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda podia exercer um efeito tão grande nele. Ginny sentiu a respiração dele em sua nuca. Ela se antecipou e falou antes dele:

"Não fale nada, Draco. Vamos ao básico primeiro, lembra?" – ele riu.

Falar? Ela realmente pensava que ele era capaz de falar alguma coisa? A resposta dela havia lhe tirado o fôlego e o excitara deixando-o sem palavras. Ele clareou a garganta e tentou pensar na pergunta que era suposto ser a próxima.

"O que não te excita?" – ela sorriu.

"Muitas coisas não me excitam. Eu poderia listar um monte."

"Ok então. Qual som ou barulho você mais gosta." – Draco sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Fogos de artifício." – ele sorriu. Estava certo.

"Que som você menos gosta?" – ela pensou.

"O som do destrave da minha Sig Sauer."

"Que outra profissão, tirando a sua, claro, você seguiria?"

"Curandeira." – ela suspirou – "Irônico, huh?" – ele apenas seguiu com outra pergunta.

"Que profissão você não seguiria?"

"Além da minha?" – ela perguntou, e apesar do tom rancoroso, ela sorria – "Comensal da morte."

"Ouch." – os dois sorriram – "Qual seu palavrão preferido?"

"Foda-se."

"Se o céu existir, o que você gostaria de ouvir de Deus quando você aparecesse nos portões dourados?"

"Portões dourados? Sério?"

"Apenas entre na brincadeira, Virgínia."

"Você está perdoada." – ela deu um suspiro profundo e Draco, instintivamente, apertou-a contra o peito – "É a sua vez agora, Sr. Malfoy. Qual a sua palavra preferida?"

"Draco Malfoy." – ele disse, demonstrando profundo orgulho.

"São duas palavras, Sr. Egocêntrico." – ele sorriu.

"Então só, Draco." – ele parou e pensou um instante – "Ou só Malfoy. Funcionam também."

"Que palavra você menos gosta?"

"Harry Potter." – ele disse nem bem ela tinha terminado de perguntar – "E eu sei que são duas palavras, mas eu não estou nem aí." – ela riu abertamente.

"O que te excita?"

"Mulher." – Ginny gargalhou – "E o Lucky Strike me excitava, em determinado ponto, mas minha mulher era muito ciumenta e não me deixou ficar com ele."

"O que não te excita?"

"Harry Potter." – ele respondeu – "Não, não, eu quero mudar essa resposta. Coloque aí... cãibra."

"Palhaço." – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele e prosseguiu – "Que som ou barulho você mais gosta?"

"Essa é fácil. A gargalhada da Liberty." – Ginny suspirou e sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mas não disse nada.

"Que som você menos gosta?"

"O silêncio." – Ginny sabia que Draco odiava o silêncio, e ela também sabia que o silêncio poderia ser o pior barulho de todos, por isso ela considerou a resposta de Draco.

"Que outra profissão, tirando a sua, você seguiria?"

"Chef." – ele disse sem pensar e Ginny o olhou – "O quê? Eu gosto de cozinhar. E as mulheres acham isso excitante."

"Que profissão você não seguiria?"

"Trouxa."

"Isso não é uma profissão, Draco."

"Então coloque aí bailarino. Eu não fico bem com aquelas calças apertadas." – Ginny gargalhou, e Draco precisou fechar os olhos e pensar em outra coisa para impedir que seu corpo reagisse à gargalhada dela – "Talvez a sua gargalhada também seja um dos meus sons preferidos." – ele comentou.

"Se o céu existir, o que você gostaria de ouvir de Deus quando chegasse aos portões dourados?"

"Bem vindo ao Paraíso, Draco. Sua mulher e sua filha te esperam logo ali, e não há nenhum Harry Potter por aqui."

**x.x.x**

_Manhã de 21 de Junho_

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu Draco sorrindo para ela. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e pelos cabelos.

Liberty dormia quietamente no meio deles e Ginny apenas puxou a filha para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela podia ouvir a respiração da criança, e em questão de segundos, a sua própria respiração acompanhava o ritmo da filha.

"E agora, Draco?" – ela disse ainda sonolenta.

"Agora?" – ele franziu o cenho.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui... não deveria ter feito isso."

"Você deveria me matar, eu entendo." – ele parou por um momento, imaginando porque a conversa tinha sido mudada tão drasticamente e todo o clima entre eles havia se dissipado – "Eu também entendo que você não conseguia dormir há cinco dias e isso estava te deixando desesperada. O que te impedia de dormir, Virgínia?"

"Tudo. Você. Liberty. Harry. Tudo." – ela pontuou – "Se eu pudesse abandonar tudo eu o faria... toda essa situação não faz sentido. Nada se encaixa. Numa hora eu tenho uma família, um marido e uma família. No momento seguinte eu não tenho nada exceto dois papéis que me mandam matar as duas prováveis pessoas mais importantes do mundo bruxo."

"Por quê? Por quê você tem que matar a mim e ao Potter?"

"Porque vocês vão trazer Voldemort de volta." – ela disse rapidamente e sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida e olhando assustada para Draco. A reação dele deixou-a ainda mais assustada. Ele começou a gargalhar.

"Eu não vou trazer o Voldemort de volta, Virgínia. Quão estúpido seria isso?"

"Não vai?"

"Não. Mas o Potter vai."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: alguém aí vai me matar se eu começar a enrolar no enredo dessa fic mas mesmo assim continuar escrevendo coisas bonitinhas e muita action DG???? porque sério, eu REALMENTE me enrolei nessa fic. KKKKKK... e pra mim isso soa muito cômico. Enfim... no próximo capítulo tem a continuação da cena do banheiro e mais coisas... porque action dg é o que há! \o/**

**Rebeca Maria**

**Fic nova e concluída: "Five Places Draco Wants to Kiss Ginny" \o/ **


	14. Sleepless

Sr

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

**Capítulo 11**

**Sleepless**

**Sleepless - do Inglês, **_**Insônia**_

**N/Rbc: Ok. Eu juro que tentei arranjar um plot ideal para esta fic. Na minha cabeça, num momento de luz divina, eu o encontrei. Não sei se todos vão concordar comigo. Espero que vocês gostem, de qualquer forma.**

**E uma coisa importante: esta fic foi feita antes de Deathly Hallows, mas depois de Half Blood Prince. Então, ela contém spoilers de HBP, ok? Tudo para que a história faça algum sentido... e não, não há spoiler nenhum de DH.**

**Eu dedico este capítulo inteiramente à DANI SLY. Inteirinho pra ela. Eu não falei no MSN que eu dedicaria este capítulo pra ela, mas enfim. A review dela foi a de número 100, mas não é por isso... ela me mandou a review no dia 17/03, eu a li no dia 18. Uma terça feira em que eu estava extremamente triste e desesperada e mal conseguia parar de chorar. Quando eu li a review dela eu sorri. Pela primeira vez naquele dia. E provavelmente a única. É por causa disso que eu dedico este capítulo pra ela. Por ter me feito sorrir naquele dia, e por ter me feito sorrir outros dias posteriores, por review ou MSN, que seja. Por conta de qualquer coisa que tenhamos falado no MSN, ela me fez não desistir de um enredo para esta fic – já que eu tinha pretensões de apenas colocar as actions e esperar que ninguém fosse notar a falta de enredo. E então eu encontrei um plot que na minha cabeça pareceu perfeito, e eu espero que ela aprove o plot também – e todo mundo que ler esta fic. Então Dani, este capítulo é seu. Pelas suas palavras, por você. Te adoro, moça!! E apareça no MSN! XD**

**x.x.x**

Algumas horas no futuro...

"O tempo muda as pessoas, Virgínia. Coisas e fatos mudam as pessoas. O Potter sempre teve um complexo heróico que em momento algum o deixou ser... normal. Tudo o que ele fez na vida dele foi tentando obter a aprovação de todos à sua volta. Proteger o mundo. Derrotar Voldemort. Casar-se com o primeiro amor. Ser bom e perfeito."

**x.x.x**

_Alguns anos no passado_

_Ela levantou-se da cama e andou silenciosamente até o corredor, imediatamente acendendo a luz. A escuridão do quarto a assustava. Ela estava sufocada._

_Respirou profundamente, encostando-se na parede e deslizando até o chão. Abraçou-se aos joelhos, segurando as lágrimas. Ela não queria chorar._

_A lágrima quente escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ginny não pôde evitar. Seu coração disparou, e ela afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos, permitindo que mais lágrimas escorressem._

_Segundos depois, ela sentiu-se ser abraçada. Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou Draco, que lhe sorria._

_"Por que não me acordou?" – ele perguntou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela com o polegar e dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios._

_"Já basta eu com insônia, Draco."_

_"Isso não é só insônia, Virgínia. Você está desesperada."_

_"Eu não estou." – ela falou, de uma maneira mais indignada do que pôde perceber._

_"Ok, então eu vou considerar que uma crise de choro no meio da madrugada não seja desespero." – Draco levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para Ginny se levantar também – "Vem comigo."_

_Ginny levantou-se e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, agarrou-se ao pescoço dele com força. E quando sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura, apertando-a contra o peito, ela deixou-se chorar novamente. _

_"Faça-me dormir, Draco." – ela pediu. O tom notável de desespero na voz dela fez o coração de Draco palpitar._

**x.x.x**

_Noite do Dia 20 de Junho_

_Bem vindo ao Paraíso, Draco. Sua mulher e sua filha te esperam logo ali, e não há nenhum Harry Potter por aqui._

_Sua mulher e sua filha._

Ginny pensou nessas palavras por alguns segundos. Palavras fortes, que faziam seu coração acelerar. Palavras que ela gostaria de ouvir mais vezes.

"Você ainda tem uma pergunta." – ela ouviu a voz de Draco bem junto ao seu ouvido e então sorriu, pensando na pergunta que faltava.

"Qual o seu palavrão preferido?"

"_Putain de Merde_!"

Ela ouviu o tom suave de Draco falando um palavrão em francês. _Puta merda! _Era típico dele, escolher o francês. A verdade era que Draco não era alguém que falava palavrões. Talvez quando estava com muita raiva. Mas normalmente ele não os falava. E Ginny bem sabia que a língua preferida de Draco, mais até do que o inglês, era o francês. Ele dizia que sempre lhe soara com uma língua educada, quase gentil, e que era perfeita, principalmente, para se falar com as mulheres.

Draco sentiu o corpo de Ginny tremer contra o seu. Ele não soube se era por causa da água que começava a esfriar, ou se por causa da sua resposta. Não que um palavrão fosse surtir efeito nela, mas pelo francês. Ele sabia o efeito que o francês tinha nela, e sabia melhor ainda em que momentos ele mais gostava de usar o francês com ela.

"Faisons de vous détendre, ma belle." – ele sussurrou, bem perto do ouvido dela, enquanto seus braços a envolviam e a aproximavam dele – "Então, minhas mãos te excitam?"

Os dedos de Draco tocaram o pescoço de Ginny e desceram. Tocaram levemente a curva dos seios dela e pousaram na barriga. Ela pressionou suas costas contra o peito dele e deixou que sua cabeça pousasse em seu ombro, e imediatamente Draco buscou os lábios dela para um beijo.

"Por que _Draco _é a sua palavra preferida?" – ela conseguiu perguntar, assim que os lábios se separaram. Draco sorriu para ela.

"Não é a palavra em si. Mas como ela é dita." – ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo do pescoço dela até o lóbulo da orelha.

As mãos dele começaram a se mexer novamente. Os dedos flanquearam o corpo dela, descendo para os quadris e as coxas. Depois subiram, pela parte interna das pernas delas. Ele apertou a coxa dela levemente antes de chegar à virilha. Ginny arqueou o corpo ao sentir os dedos dele penetrarem-na com delicadeza. A outra mão pousou em sua barriga.

"Oh _Draco_." – ela gemeu, arqueando ainda mais o corpo, suas pernas instintivamente dando mais espaço e liberdade para as mãos dele.

"Você percebe porque esta é a minha palavra preferida?"

Ele colocou-a ainda mais contra o peito dele, os corpos quase inteiramente colados na banheira. A mão que estava em sua barriga subiu e apertou um dos seios. A outra continuou entre suas pernas. Ela apenas sibilou outro _'Draco'_, que ele não poderia ter ouvido, mas aparentemente o corpo dele ouviu e reagiu no mesmo instante. Ela sentiu o pênis dele pulsar contra ela. Conseguiu sorrir.

**x.x.x**

_Alguns anos no passado_

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec mou ces soir?" – ele afastou os cabelos dela do ombro e depositou um beijo ali, enquanto a apertava mais contra o peito._

Você quer dormir comigo essa noite? _Ginny compreendeu o sentido dessas palavras. Seu corpo se arrepiou. Draco estava sendo encantador._

_"Vamos para a cama. Eu te farei dormir, e então, quando você acordar, você pode me contar porque não tem dormido há dias." – ele levantou o queixo dela com o indicador, fazendo-a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos – "Estamos combinados?" – ela afirmou com a cabeça e deixou que ele a guiasse até o quarto._

_E antes que ela pudesse pensar em deitar na cama, ela sentiu-o puxá-la e suas costas bateram com certa graça contra o peito dela. As mãos dele a seguravam pela cintura e os lábios dele encontraram sua nuca. A camiseta que Ginny usava logo foi retirada, e ela sentiu o toque frio de Draco contra os seus seios. Seu corpo tremeu._

_"Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs, Je lês efface." – ele falou e guiou-a até a cama, fazendo-a deitar-se._

_Ela sorriu ao vê-lo engatinhar sobre o seu corpo e arqueou o corpo quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus. Ele falava sobre esquecer os seus erros e medos. Ele os apagaria. Ela pensava que se ele conseguisse fazer isso por apenas um segundo, ela poderia dormir._

_Draco beijou a curva dos seios dela e depois deitou-se para o lado, e fê-la olhar para ele. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e ele não pôde saber se era por causa das recentes lágrimas ou se por outro motivo qualquer._

Dis moi que tu m'aimes. _– ela pensou, ao olhar para Draco. Ela também gostava do francês. Não sempre, mas principalmente quando ele o usava com ela. Ginny virou de bruços e continuou olhando pra ele, que levou seus dedos às costas dela._

_"Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble!"_

_Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, na tentativa de ser capaz de sentir ainda mais o toque dos dedos dele em suas costas. Eles subiam e desciam, provocando-lhe arrepios. Segundos depois ela sentiu os lábios e a língua dele. O beijo em sua nuca fê-la vibrar. E então ela sentiu as mãos dele. A massagem começou nos ombros e desceu vagarosamente até seu quadril. Ela sentia seu corpo relaxar._

_Draco, então, retirou o pijama que usava e ficou nu. E fez o mesmo com a roupa que ela ainda usava. Depois deitou-se na cama e trouxe o corpo dela para o mais próximo possível de si. Deixou que ela pousasse a cabeça em seu braço e então a abraçou. _

_Sua mão pousou em seu seio e apertou-o levemente. Ela gemeu baixinho quando a mão dele escorregou e encontrou um espaço entre as suas pernas e descansou ali por alguns momentos, apenas movimentando os dedos, fazendo-a respirar profundamente e emitir sons de deleite._

_Ele conseguiu uma posição em que pudesse unir-se a ela, vagarosamente, em um ritmo tortuoso, mas que mandava ondas de prazer por ambos os corpos. Os lábios dele beijavam a curva de seu pescoço e o ombro, enquanto sua mão continuava com as carícias. Draco apertou-a mais contra o corpo, quando ela deixou que um gemido mais alto escapasse e seu corpo vibrasse com força. E o corpo dela contra o seu próprio, fez com que ele atingisse o seu clímax e vibrasse também. Ele suspirou profundamente, retirou o cabelo dela para o lado e colocou sua boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido._

_"Tu me donnes le goût de vivre!" – ele disse calmamente, sentindo o corpo dela relaxado contra o seu, e depois começou a cantar baixinho para ela._

_"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep"_

**x.x.x**

Ginny não queria nunca que aquela sensação acabasse. O toque de Draco, tão íntimo em seu corpo. As palavras dele. Ela tinha esquecido como as palavras dele a excitavam de uma maneira tão peculiar.

Ela também tinha noção do efeito das palavras dela no corpo dele. _Draco! _Ela sabia que o nome dele, dito de uma forma tão... dita _daquela_ forma, o excitava. Ela sabia muitas coisas sobre ele.

"O que estamos fazendo, Draco?" – ela sussurrou, e num momento apanhou as mãos de Draco, afastando-as ligeiramente de seu corpo, para que pudesse virar-se para ele.

"L'important?" – o corpo dela tremeu, e ela fechou os olhos. Ele sorriu.

"Muito." – foi o que ela disse, ainda de olhos fechados. Lá estava ele novamente, o Draco gentil e romântico que aparecia tão pouco, e que ela tinha tantas saudades – "Pra mim é importante." – ele levou seus lábios até a orelha dela. Sua mão voltou para aquele lugarzinho entre suas pernas e tocou-a levemente. Ela gemeu. Aquele som que ela fazia... ele tinha tantas saudades daquele som.

"Ces't aimer avec passion!" – ele sussurrou, no mesmo momento em que colocou dois dedos nela. Outro gemido. Aquele som de novo. Seu corpo tremeu.

_Isso é amor com paixão._

Ginny buscou os lábios de Draco com todo o desejo que pôde reunir. Era intenso, cheio de paixão. Ela, pela segunda vez, apanhou a mão de Draco e afastou-a de seu corpo. Ele olhou-a, curioso. Ela sorriu-lhe.

"Assim." – ela disse, ajeitando seu corpo sobre o dele e encaixando-se. Dessa vez, ele gemeu.

"Oh céus." – ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ginny sorriu, seu rosto meio contorcido quando ele tocou seus mamilos – "Você é linda."

As duas mãos de Draco pousaram no quadril dela, ajudando-a a mover-se para cima e para baixo. Na verdade, apenas acompanhando o ritmo dela. Ela estava no controle, enquanto ele podia se deliciar com as expressões do rosto dela e com as sensações de estar dentro dela.

_Ainda não, Draco. Não sem ela._ – ele forçou-se a pensar, ao sentir seu corpo vibrar um pouco mais forte. Ele podia sentir os dedos trêmulos dela no corpo dele, a respiração ofegante, os gemidos mais pronunciados.

Os lábios dela contra os seus estava hesitantes. Trêmulos. Intensos. Ele apertou o quadril dela, fazendo-a para de se mover. Ele ouviu-a protestar entre os lábios.

"Virgínia" – ele sussurrou, ela não abriu os olhos, apenas agarrou-se a ele – "Olha pra mim."

Então ela olhou. Havia um brilho distinto nos olhos dela. E também um pedido para ele não parar aquela sensação. Ele sorriu. E então fez com que, de uma vez e inesperadamente, suas mãos erguessem Ginny pelo quadril e descessem novamente, com força.

"Oh Draco..."

Ele pôde sentir todo o corpo de Ginny vibrar contra o seu, e fazendo o seu próprio delirar em seguida. Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem mais intensamente. E um último gemido. Rouco. Alto. Aquelas palavras.

Draco nunca ia esquecer como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela tinha um orgasmo. Ou como o corpo dela reagia a tal sensação. Era absolutamente sensual.

**x.x.x**

_Era cedo. Muito cedo, na verdade. Draco podia notar pelos poucos raios de sol que entravam pela janela. O dia estava amanhecendo._

_Ele se mexeu cuidadosamente para não acordar Ginny, que dormia confortavelmente em seus braços._

_Levantou-se e ficou olhando a mulher por alguns minutos. Ela tinha demorado para dormir. Muito. Ele pensava que ela, talvez, não dormisse há uns 3 dias, e isso a deixava desesperada._

_"Está frio..." – ela sussurrou, e ele percebeu que ela estava dormindo, e apenas se mexera para mudar de posição._

_Draco colocou o edredom sobre o corpo dela. Apanhou uma carteira de Lucky Strike sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e saiu do quarto. Voltou vários minutos depois, carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ela abriu os olhos assim que ele sentou-se na beirada da cama._

_"Você vai me contar por que não tem conseguido dormir?" – ele perguntou, olhando para ela._

_"Eu vou ganhar uma dessas torradas?" – sua fala foi seguida de um longo bocejo._

_"Quantas você quiser."_

_"Trabalho." – ela disse, sentando-se e recebendo a bandeja de Draco. Ela não estava mentindo, de certo modo – "Coisas."_

_"Você está sendo vaga."_

_"Você, especificamente." – ela desviou o olhar._

_"Não sou eu, não é mesmo?"_

_"Não, eu acho..."_

_"Você está viciada." – ele constatou._

_"Não exatamente."_

_"Você está. Eu percebo isso, Virgínia. Foi por isso que eu joguei fora meu último Lucky Strike hoje. Eu não posso deixar que você afunde comigo." – ela riu._

_"Você fez mesmo isso?"_

_"Separação oficial." – ele estendeu a mão pra ela._

_"Oficial." – ela riu e puxou-o para um beijo. Longo. Profundo._

_Ela sabia que, pelo menos por agora, ela tinha um motivo a menos para perder o sono._

**x.x.x**

Ginny ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto quando ela e Draco ainda estavam abraçados na banheira e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você não precisa atender." – ela falou, baixinho, no ouvido dele. Eles ainda estavam juntos. Literalmente.

"Você vai querer que eu atenda." – ele respondeu de volta, fazendo-a olhar curiosa para ele.

Ela levantou-se vagarosamente e saiu da banheira. Recebeu um roupão preto e macio estendido por Draco. Ele apanhou a mão dela e levou-a até a porta. Bateram mais uma vez. Então Draco abriu.

Liberty. Com seus olhinhos prateados e cabelos loiros – mais escuros e avermelhados do que da última vez que Ginny a vira – e um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Estou no horário, Malfoy?" – a mulher que estava com Liberty no colo perguntou.

"Pontualíssima, Ângela. Obrigado." - Liberty estendeu os bracinhos para Ginny – "Essa é Virgínia, a mãe de Liberty."

A pequena conseguiu finalmente ir para o colo da mãe e sentiu-se ser abraçada confortavelmente. Ginny não prestou atenção na mulher nem em Draco. Era imensamente bom sentir os bracinhos da filha ao redor do seu pescoço, então ela não seria capaz de dividir essa sensação com ninguém naquele momento.

"Eu achava que..."

"Liberty não sai de perto de mim, Virgínia. Às vezes, mas sempre ao redor. Aquela é Ângela, ela trabalha comigo. Nossa filha está segura, como você pode ver."

"Obrigada, Draco." – ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e então deu-lhe um selinho – "Mesmo."

Draco guiou-a até a cama. Ginny botou Liberty entre os travesseiros e depois recebeu o pijama de seda que Draco lhe estendia.

E quando os três estavam deitados na cama, acomodados e abraçados um ao outro, não demorou muito para que Ginny, sentindo a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço e a de Liberty em seu peito, caísse num sono profundo, sem sonhos, mas tão bom como ela não se lembrava de ter tido em muito tempo.

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu Draco sorrindo para ela. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e pelos cabelos.

Liberty dormia quietamente no meio deles e Ginny apenas puxou a filha para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela podia ouvir a respiração da criança, e em questão de segundos, a sua própria respiração acompanhava o ritmo da filha.

"E agora, Draco?" – ela disse ainda sonolenta.

"Agora?" – ele franziu o cenho.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui... não deveria ter feito isso."

"Você deveria me matar, eu entendo." – ele parou por um momento, imaginando porque a conversa tinha sido mudada tão drasticamente e todo o clima entre eles havia se dissipado – "Eu também entendo que você não conseguia dormir há cinco dias e isso estava te deixando desesperada. O que te impedia de dormir, Virgínia?"

"Tudo. Você. Liberty. Harry. Tudo." – ela pontuou – "Se eu pudesse abandonar tudo eu o faria... toda essa situação não faz sentido. Nada se encaixa. Numa hora eu tenho uma família, um marido e uma família. No momento seguinte eu não tenho nada exceto dois papéis que me mandam matar as duas prováveis pessoas mais importantes do mundo bruxo."

"Por quê? Por quê você tem que matar a mim e ao Potter?"

"Porque vocês vão trazer Voldemort de volta." – ela disse rapidamente e sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida e olhando assustada para Draco. A reação dele deixou-a ainda mais assustada. Ele começou a gargalhar.

"Eu não vou trazer o Voldemort de volta, Virgínia. Quão estúpido seria isso?"

"Não vai?"

"Não. Mas o Potter vai."

Ginny sentou-se na cama e Draco ficou de frente para ela, seus rostos a um palmo de distância. Dessa forma, podiam se olhar e perceber as expressões um do outro. Era daquela forma que eles sempre tinham as conversas mais sérias.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando absorver as últimas palavras de Draco. As pessoas sempre lhe disseram que Draco Malfoy era louco. Mas ela não imaginava esse nível de insanidade da parte dele.

Draco ergueu a mão e levou-a até o rosto de Ginny, tocando-a de leve, passando o polegar na bochecha e parando nos lábios dela.

"Assustador, huh?" – ele comentou.

"Eu diria insano. Não pode ser verdade, pode? Digo... é o Harry... até onde eu sei, foi ele quem matou o Voldemort para início de conversa..."

"O tempo muda as pessoas, Virgínia. Coisas e fatos mudam as pessoas. O Potter sempre teve um complexo heróico que em momento algum o deixou ser... normal. Tudo o que ele fez na vida dele foi tentando obter a aprovação de todos à sua volta. Proteger o mundo. Derrotar Voldemort. Casar-se com o primeiro amor. Ser bom e perfeito."

"Trazer Voldemort de volta não é ser bom."

"Não, não é. Mas quando não se é você mesmo, talvez seja o que ele esteja buscando agora. O que eu quero dizer é que Harry Potter sempre foi parte de uma coisa grande. Toda essa coisa com Voldemort. E com as pessoas que ele teve que perder para que ele continuasse a fazer parte dessa coisa grande. E com a Chang. E com o mundo."

"Chang era uma comensal." – ela comentou aleatoriamente.

"Virgínia, quando você convive muito tempo com coisas ruins, elas acabam se tornando parte de você. Por mais que você não queira e que lute contra isso, elas estarão dentro de você. Escondidas ou não. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você é um ótimo exemplo disso. Todas as suas noites de insônia, não é apenas preocupação, são as coisas ruins que te impedem de relaxar e dormir bem de noite. Você sabe o que é isso." – sem perceber, Ginny deixou uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo seu rosto. Draco limpou-a com o polegar, e ela fechou os olhos.

"Harry viveu a vida toda com coisas ruins." – ela começou, falando baixinho – "E agora essas coisas ruins simplesmente tomaram conta dele. Voldemort e ele estão conectados desde sempre e..."

"Você entendeu, huh? Não é ele. Não é o Potter que está lá agora. Quem está lá agora é tudo que Voldemort sempre quis trazer à tona. As coisas ruins que vivem dentro de cada pessoa. Em algumas, essas coisas são ínfimas, mas infelizmente, a alma do Potter já estava muito danificada. E você sabe como isso tem um enorme significado em magia."

"Mas nós não estamos falando de Horcruxes, estamos? Quer dizer... pedaços de alma..."

"Não. Horcrux é magia negra. As Horcruxes eram a alma de Voldemort, que como você sabe, foram destruídas, ou ao menos, é a parte da história que todos sabem. Nós estamos falando agora da alma do Potter."

"Harry não faria Horcruxes..."

"Não, claro que não. Mas como eu disse, a alma dele foi danificada, e está perdida em algum lugar, por causa das coisas ruins. E na minha opinião, ele está tentando encontrá-la. Da pior maneira possível, mas está."

"Trazendo Voldemort de volta?" – ela parecia incrédula.

"Se tornando ele. Eu não sei. Olha, a alma de uma pessoa é o que faz dela o que ela é. Se você perde um pedaço dela, ou se ela é atormentada como a alma do Potter foi, você deixa de ser o que é para se tornar algo ruim. E então, sua mente fará de tudo para reparar o pedaço perdido da sua alma. De tudo _mesmo!_ É como uma obsessão..."

"_É uma obsessão, Weasley, e eu tenho certeza que Harry não vai parar sua busca até conseguir o que quer."_ – ela murmurou, baixinho, lembrando-se das palavras de Chang no dia em que a matara – "Mas não faz sentido..."

"O que não faz sentido, Virgínia?"

"Chang me disse dessa obsessão, Draco, disse que Harry não ia parar até conseguir o que ele quer." – Ginny gesticulou e falou rápido o suficiente para Draco pender a cabeça para o lado e prestar mais atenção – "Ela disse que eu tinha o que ele queria... e então Harry disse que você tinha o que ele queria... e..." – ela parou.

Ginny suspirou e sentiu uma carga de adrenalina e emoções descarregar em seu corpo. Ela tremeu, e não pôde impedir as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto. Ela tentou falar e gritar, mas não saiu nenhum som de sua boca. Tentou pensar, mas nenhum pensamento coerente veio à sua mente. Tentou respirar. Tentou fazer a dor parar.

No meio da cama, Liberty começou a chorar tão alto e tão expressivamente, que ela parecia vocalizar a dor que a mãe sentia no momento. Era um choro triste e profundo, dolorido. Quase imediatamente, Ginny pegou-a no colo, antes que Draco pudesse fazê-lo, e abraçou-a com força, aninhando-a junto ao seu peito.

"Oh Liberty..."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: **caso eu não consiga dormir, eu realmente me desespero. Me encolho num canto e choro. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já fiz isso. Então esse é um trecho autobiográfico. Exceto a parte de eu ter um Draco Malfoy preocupado que me fizesse dormir... infelizmente...

**Trechos em francês:**

_Putain de Merde_!  
Puta Merda!

_Faisons de vous détendre, ma belle.  
_Vamos relaxar você, minha linda.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec mou ces soir?_

Você quer dormir comigo esta noite?

_Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs, Je les efface.  
_Esqueça seus erros e seus medos, eu os apago.

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes._

Diga que me ama.

_Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble!  
_Eu te amo não apenas pelo que você é, mas pelo que eu sou quando estamos juntos !

_Tu me donnes le goût de vivre!__  
_Você me deu o sabor da vida!

_L'important?  
__É importante?_

_Ces't aimer avec passion!  
_Isto é amor com paixão!

**E vamos aos outros comentários:**

Juzinha Malfoy: eu não tenho nem idéia de quantos capítulos mais essa fic vai ter. HUhauahauhauahua. Não tenho nada preparado depois deste capítulo – exceto o final da história em si... mas veremos... hauahuahauhauha

Rk-chan: eu nunca escrevi nada sadomasoquista... pelo menos não que eu lembre... e eu espero que você tenha achado plausível este meu final de capítulo, ou ao menos tenha achado razoável, porque eu realmente não sabia o que escrever. XD

Jane LeloupBlanc: que bom que você gostou das NCs, espero que tenha gostado destas também. Hehehe. Moça, te adicionei no MSN mas nunca nos falamos... desculpa por isso... hauahuahauahaua... é que sou tão distraída que às vezes eu abro o msn, saio do pc e deixo ele aberto. Triste. Mas então, eu adoro falar Foda-se! XD

Thaty: espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Xd

Bárbara Granger: me encubar?? Huahauahuahauahauahuah!! Que idéia! Harry é tosco... hauahuahauah... é normal ele ter idéias absurdas, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. XD

LMP3: Yeahhh, alguém que está tão perdida quanto eu na fic. Huahuahauahauah. Então, muitas das suas perguntas eu não posso ou não sei responder. Porque eu não parei para pensar nelas, o que foi um erro extremo. E não, eles não estão juntos de novo. Ginny apenas foi procurá-lo e acabou rolando a chamada 'recaída'. De qualquer jeito, espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais claras pra você depois deste capítulo. Elas ficaram ligeiramente mais claras pra mim.

Nessa Black Malfoy: eu também quero um Draco desses! Huahauahuahaua! Se você um dia encontrar um, por favor me avise onde para eu ir atrás do meu! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. XD

Tuty Frutty: nossa, você não tem idéia de como eu fico feliz com o seu comentário sobre as minhas NCs... huaahuahauhauah! Muito obrigada mesmo e tomara que você tenha gostado dessas também, moça! XD

Bellatrix Amarante: sabe, eu era totalmente a favor de deixar apenas as actions. E esperar que ninguém notasse a falta de enredo... hauahauhauahauahuah... então eu compartilho do seu sonho também, inclusive a parte de matar o Harry... huahauah

Ju McGuiller: eu creio que este capítulo tenha sido ligeiramente forte também, mas espero que você tenha gostado dele tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. XD

Aninhoca: Ni, se você tivesse me matado em milhares de pedacinhos você não teria lido o Draco falando francês, não é mesmo?? Huahauhauahuaahuahauah.

Lou Malfoy: querida, toca aqui. Eu também nem quero saber de enredo. Quero saber é de action DG, porque isso é uma das coisas que faz a vida ser boa. Huhuahuahuahauhauah.

**Terminei o capítulo e as notas ao som de "Assassin's Tango - John Powell". Trilha sonora do filme Sr. e Sra. Smith e também da fic Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. Totalmente ao acaso, ela apenas estava na lista de músicas! \o/  
**


End file.
